A Spirit of Courage
by CelebrienTinuviel
Summary: After killing off his defiant queen in a fit of rage, King Niklaus must choose a new queen from the vampires and witches of Mystic Falls. Caroline, a witch, is forced from her home to compete for a power she does not want. Sparks fly, enemies scheme, and Caroline is put to the ultimate test to protect the people she loves. Klaroline AU. Based on the Book of Esther in the Bible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! This is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction. I was suddenly struck with an idea for a Klaroline story based on the events of the Book of Esther from the Bible (Check it out, it's a pretty awesome story!). I've mainly stuck with TVD mythology, the one exception being that despite its medieval setting/time period, there was no curse placed on Klaus so he has always been a hybrid. Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter One

"Are you out of your senses? This is the second pillow I've destroyed this week! Stefan is going to catch us and kill me, and it will be _your_ fault, Katherine!"

"Caroline, there is no chance of that! He's still out on the night watch at the gate. It'll be hours before he returns!" Katherine pouted, a childish plea resonating in her voice.

"Oh…fine! Just once more, Katherine, but if I am caught you are going to wash my clothes for a month! Stefan is already irritated with me as it is what with my attempts to levitate everything in the house." Caroline Forbes hissed as her two best friends Katherine and Elena Gilbert ripped one of Caroline's pillows and let the feathers fly all over her room. The beautifully tan, brunette twin sisters chuckled with mischief, spreading the feathers until they carpeted the dark wood floor of Caroline's small bedroom. Their equally stunning blonde friend grunted in exasperation.

"Seriously? Is it necessary to destroy my room like this?" Caroline fretted in spite of the slow smile beginning to spread over her face at her friends' antics.

"Oh, Caroline, don't be such a spoil-sport!" Katherine snorted, shooting Caroline an amused glance and jumping on Caroline's wooden bed. "Besides, you know you can never resist showing off."

"Please, Caroline! Show us the magic!" Elena begged excitedly, joining Katherine on the bed with a grin.

Knowing resistance was futile, Caroline nodded, inhaling deeply while stretching her arms outward into the air. Suddenly, the pillow-feathers that carpeted the floor slowly rose into the air. Katherine and Elena gasped and whooped softly in pure delight as Caroline twirled a finger and the feathers slowly began circulating in the air around them, the light from the candles giving off an eerie, mystical aura.

"It's amazing, Care! I still can't believe you are a witch!" Katherine said in awe.

"Believe me, I can hardly believe it either. Stefan only told me about a month ago," Caroline replied, grinning. Stefan Salvatore was Caroline's older cousin and legal guardian and had taken care of her ever since Caroline's parents had tragically died in a fire when she was a girl. He also happened to be a warlock, as was the rest of Caroline's family before they died. Caroline had lived in blissful ignorance of her identity as a witch until her eighteenth birthday the month previous, when she had accidentally almost set the house on fire in a fit of rage over a ripped dress. After dousing the small blaze and calming down a shell-shocked Caroline, Stefan decided that it was as good a time as any to enlighten her on her status as a witch. Initially terrified, Caroline overcame her fears and had acclimated to her new-found powers with relative ease, most likely due to her rather controlling personality. It also helped that Stefan was a brilliant and patient teacher.

"It must be exhilarating, Care. Having all that power at your fingertips…you're free to do practically whatever you want," Katherine remarked enviously, watching as the feathers swirled around in the dim light.

Caroline's smile faded into a more pensive look. "It does feel wonderful and exciting, Kat…but I'm not certain I would agree that I am free to do as I wish. Especially in Mystic Falls of all places," she finished seriously. Katherine and Elena shared a grave look at her words.

"Stefan should have told you about your magic sooner. It's a rather large burden to spring on someone, considering how the general populace views witches," Elena said quietly, giving Caroline a concerned look.

Elena and Katherine were vampires (albeit young ones—only about four decades old) and part of the few vampires in their city who did not belittle and talk down to witches as lesser beings than themselves. Mystic Falls, the supernatural capitol of the world, was controlled by the vampires, although a modest population of witches called it home as well as a number of humans that the vampires allowed in to serve as a source of food and 'entertainment.' The witches lived in their own section of the city where they were allowed to practice their magic, but it was no secret that most of the vampires took advantage of their abilities and threatened them with force to do their bidding, whether the witches agreed with them or not. All in all, being a witch was not exactly the best lot in life.

Caroline sighed heavily, her elation at performing magic waning. She brought her arms back to her sides, dropping the floating feathers into a neat pile on the floor, and then proceeded to sweep them under the bed. She shook out her blue dress to rid it of any remaining feathers. "Stefan was only trying to protect me. Don't worry, Elena. I can take care of myself. I am eighteen after all and I have Stefan to protect me, and we know that he is much more powerful than he lets on."

"Yes, he could probably set the whole city on fire what with his 'smoldering eyes' as Elena describes them," Katherine teased her sister, who they knew harbored a crush on Stefan.

"Who has smoldering eyes?" A voice called from the entryway.

Elena blushed bright red, jumping up and straightening her modest dark green dress while Caroline and Katherine collapsed into silent giggles on the floor.

"Stop laughing, you two traitors! He'll suspect something!" Elena pulled them to their feet. Breathless from laughing and with mussed curls, Caroline and Katherine exchanged amused glances while brushing off their own dresses in a poor attempt to look presentable. They made their way out into the main living room of the small house Stefan and Caroline called home. The room consisted of a worn oak table and a few stuffed armchairs, along with a large bookcase where Stefan kept most of his grimoires and an adjoining cabinet that housed magical herbs and ingredients for spells. A fire roared in the hearth, casting a cheerful glow over the cozy room. A young man with dark blonde hair, dark eyes, and an easy-going smile stood in the doorway.

"Good evening, ladies. How are my favorite girls this evening?" Stefan smiled fondly at the trio. "And you still haven't answered my previous question. I'm waiting," He added, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Never you mind, Stefan, although if you must know, it is someone you know very, _very_ well," Katherine hinted with a smirk, her sparkling brown eyes contrasting wonderfully with her burgundy dress. "And before you ask, no more hints."

"No more hints? It must be someone important for you to be so guarded around me. All the more motivation to figure the riddle out," Stefan joked as he removed his cloak and sword and hung them by the door. Stefan acted as a gate guard to the Mikaelson castle, the home of the Originals, the ancient family of vampires who had founded and ruled Mystic Falls for centuries.

"Your intelligence will do you no good, Stefan. I doubt even your powerful magic can help you figure it out," Caroline laughed, her blue eyes dancing with amusement as she busied about the small kitchen preparing Stefan's supper. As a night-watch guard, he often returned home late at night and as such ate at odd hours.

"We shall see," Stefan smiled, sitting down at the table and motioning for Katherine and Elena to join them as Caroline placed his food on the table.

Clearly not amused by her friend and twin's joking at her expense, Elena quickly changed the subject as they sat down. "How was guard duty tonight, Stefan?" She asked him with a soft smile.

Stefan returned her smile over the rim of his mug of ale. "The same as always, Elena. No one tried to break in and storm the castle, at least," he chuckled. "_Inside_ the castle, however…" he trailed off, his face abruptly contorting into a serious frown. Caroline watched him, confused, as he appeared deep in thought about something. After a brief pause, Stefan looked up suddenly and cleared his throat. "Now, I truly dislike breaking up the fun, but it is late and there is important news I must discuss with Caroline."

"News? What news? What do you mean, Stefan?" Caroline queried, her curiosity piqued by Stefan's sudden change in demeanor. Katherine and Elena had equal looks of confusion on their faces.

Stefan hesitated, glancing at the twins. "I would rather wait until Katherine and Elena have returned to their homes to discuss it, Caroline—"

"Stefan, you know Caroline would tell us anyways. Isn't that right, Care?" Katherine interrupted quickly, looking to Caroline for confirmation.

Caroline nodded eagerly. "Out with it, Stefan."

Stefan sighed as he settled into his chair, running his fingers through his brown hair in resignation. "Well, I suppose I can tell you all now. You would have found out sooner or later in any case." He paused. "Queen Tatia has been…_disposed of_…by King Niklaus."

The girls let out gasps of shock and horror. The queen of Mystic Falls was _dead_?

"What happened, Stefan?" Caroline asked softly, hardly daring to breathe.

Stefan exhaled sharply, his brown eyes glancing around at the girls and taking in their worried features. "You all know that King Niklaus recently defeated the army of vampires from France led by King Niklaus's father, Mikael the Destroyer?" he began.

The trio nodded silently. Mystic Falls had been under siege for about two weeks before its forces finally managed to rout the opposition by sending in a surprise force led by Prince Elijah to pin Mikael's army between his own forces and the walls of Mystic Falls in a brilliant pincer movement. Surrounded, Mikael and his forces were utterly destroyed, thanks to the meticulous cruelty of the Originals, who killed even those vampires who begged for mercy. It was truly an epic battle, the stuff of legends, and only added to general belief that the Originals were the most powerful rulers of the supernatural world.

Stefan continued on. "Queen Tatia Petrova, as a relative to the Petrova vampires who sided with Mikael and sat on his council, was extremely angry with the death of her relations at her husband's hands, not surprisingly. So angry, in fact, that she apparently refused the king's invitation to the feast celebrating Mikael's defeat…and everyone knows King Niklaus is not a patient or forgiving man when met with defiance of any kind."

His speech was met with silence. Caroline shuddered inwardly, rubbing her sweaty palms on her cornflower blue dress, imagining the king torturing the queen with vervain and driving a stake through her heart. King Niklaus's hot temper and brutality were legendary even among the vampires of Mystic Falls. No one crossed him and lived to tell the tale.

"So, what happens now? There must be something else, Stefan, or you wouldn't look so worried," Elena finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

Stefan nodded, dragging a hand over his face. He spoke his next words so softly that Caroline had to strain her ears to catch them. "The Council has decreed that all the single female vampires and witches of Mystic Falls be taken to the castle in order for King Niklaus to choose a new wife and queen."

Silence. Then…

"What?! You mean…_we_ are going to the _castle_?!" Caroline cried out, not processing Stefan's words. _He must be joking!_

"For how long, Stefan?" Katherine asked, a tremor in her usually carefree voice.

"One week, at least," Stefan replied somberly. He slouched over the table and finished off his remaining ale in one large gulp. "Then each girl will be given one evening with the king to showcase her talents and aptitude for the crown, and the king will choose who he sees fit."

"A whole week?!' Caroline repeated. She jumped up and began to pace the room anxiously, her long glossy curls bouncing frantically with each step. "What are we going to do at the castle for a whole week? Or longer, depending on when we meet with the king?"

"I am not entirely certain," Stefan said, brow furrowed. "I expect you will find out when you arrive there."

Caroline's mind spun. How could this be happening? It must be some sort of sick nightmare. She in no way wanted to become a queen and rule a city. She had just found out about her powers, for goodness sake! _What if I am tortured by the Originals? Or even killed? Or even worse, what if by some twist of fate,_ I_ am chosen to be queen? What then?_ Her head ached from all the worry and the questions springing to her mind.

Finally, after a long moment, Elena turned her gaze to Stefan. "Stefan, when do we leave for the castle?" She whispered with fear in her brown eyes.

With a shaky breath, Stefan looked at her grimly. "Tomorrow morning."

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson settled back into his comfortable chaise lounge, sketching away on a piece of parchment. After the disaster of the previous evening, the king of Mystic Falls needed a calming distraction, and art had always been his way of escape. Alone with his thoughts, he drew in peace for a while, his mind blank and relaxed. It was only when he was adding the finishing touches to his landscape sketch that a knock on the double doors of his study interrupted his serenity. He ignored the knock and stubbornly settled deeper into the chaise, an annoyed frown etched on his handsome features. A moment later, the knock rang out once again, much louder this time. Cursing the visitor under his breath, Klaus continued sketching, still as absorbed in his work as ever.

"Niklaus, I know you're in there. You've been hiding in there since last night. We have much to do thanks to your impeccable show of restraint towards a certain queen who is now dead," his brother Elijah called through the door.

Klaus groaned at the unwanted interruption of his elder brother and made no move to answer the door. "Leave me in peace, Elijah. I am in no mood for another of your infamous lectures on my moral ambiguity and impulsivity," he shot back in annoyance.

In response, Elijah burst into the study, prompting a sigh of resignation from Klaus as he rose to greet his brother, abandoning his sketchpad on the mahogany desk in the corner of the large and elegantly furnished room. "Seeing as there will be no peace until you speak, out with it, brother. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" He asked, retrieving a bottle of wine from his desk and pouring two glasses, offering one to Elijah.

Accepting the wine, Elijah took a dignified sip. "While you have been lurking in your chambers, the Council held an emergency meeting over what to do about the Tatia situation." He settled himself into the armchair opposite Klaus, fixing his brother with his usual cool and intelligent stare.

Klaus snorted and collapsed back onto the chaise, drink in hand. "'Situation'? You mean _betrayal_, brother." He took a swig of his wine, sloshing a bit down the front of his loose white shirt in his anger. "She deliberately defied my orders in front of the entire court, not to mention the delegations of vampires from the surrounding country, and made me look like a fool. Surely you must know we still have enemies. In their eyes, if I cannot control my own queen, then how shall I control my own people? Would you rather leave to chance that a spark of rebellion in my own household will not catch fire among the people, brother?" He asked with a patronizing glare at Elijah.

"I agree with your assessment, Niklaus, although I believe you could have bestowed a less cruel punishment than death for mourning over the loss of loved ones. Even you can understand and admire family loyalty," Elijah replied calmly, sipping more wine as he leaned toward his temperamental younger brother, his brown eyes meeting Klaus's cerulean ones.

"Ah yes. _Family above all._ Ever the sentimental, honorable nobleman, Elijah." Klaus recited their family's motto with a smirk, propping his boots on the intricately carved oak table in between them. "Of course I admire familial loyalty. You of all people should know that by now." He lowered his voice. "However, when it comes to threats to _our_ family, I do not care who is involved. I will gladly rip their hearts out without hesitation," he hissed threateningly, a flash of gold shining in his normally blue eyes, betraying the hidden ferocity of the Original hybrid.

Elijah nodded solemnly as he gazed at his younger brother. "I am glad to hear it, Niklaus." After a pause, he cleared his throat. "Now, back to the matter at hand: The Council has decided that in order to appease the people and to minimize the damage that Tatia's execution may cause to your public image, you must choose a new queen to rule at your side."

Klaus groaned loudly. "I could not care less about my public image or finding a new queen, Elijah." After Tatia's defiance, women seemed more trouble than they were worth to him.

"Even so, a new queen must be selected, whether you like it or not," Elijah replied firmly. "Now, we have acted quickly and already issued a decree throughout Mystic Falls instructing the guards to collect any single female vampires and witches and bring them to the castle to present to you as possible candidates. After a week of preparation, you will spend an evening with each candidate and subsequently decide on a queen."

Rolling his eyes in irritation, Klaus gulped down the rest of his drink and poured himself another. "As I said before, brother, I do not give a damn about this queen nonsense. Do as you see fit with the situation, and do not bother me with it until absolutely necessary. I wish to be left alone," He growled, rising and already reaching for his sketchpad.

Recognizing his dismissal, Elijah sighed. "As you wish, brother," he said quietly, and left the room, leaving Klaus to lose himself once again in his artistic pursuits.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! I'm not sure if I should continue as this is my first attempt, so any and all criticism and comments are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you for your positive response for this story, particularly those who took time to review! I am so excited that I just had to get the second chapter out-it's a bit shorter and more of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Happy reading!**

Chapter Two

Caroline awoke to a tickling sensation, feeling a small draft from her window caressing her face. Stretching and stifling a yawn, she snuggled deeper into the covers and closed her eyes, unwilling to leave the comfort of her bed to start her usual routine. All of a sudden, she sat bolt upright, brushing her blonde tendrils out of her face as last night's events came rushing back to her. The decree stated that the guards were to collect the eligible women this very morning!

Throwing the woolen blanket and sheets off her body, Caroline scrambled out of bed and into the kitchen, fixing herself a quick breakfast of eggs, cheese, and an apple. Sitting down at the table, she mentally ran a list of items she would need to pack for her week-long stay at the Mikaelson castle. Not that she had much _to_ pack. Despite their magic, the witches of Mystic Falls were no strangers to poverty, largely due to swindling and threats from the vampires who cared little for their comfort.

Still shoveling cheese into her mouth, Caroline decided a bath would help relieve the tension she felt as well as cleanse her body. Entering the bathroom, she was surprised to see Stefan already there, drawing a bath. Turning around and straightening up from his task, Stefan shot her a small smile. "I hope you don't mind that I drew this for you. I've been awake for some time already, and I thought to myself, who knows? This might be my future queen I'm serving," he chuckled jokingly.

Caroline laughed. "Of course I don't mind, Stefan. Although we both know there is no possible way that I would be selected," she said, her expression suddenly grave, shivering at the thought of being the wife of King Niklaus.

Stefan's expression softened. "Do not underestimate yourself, Care. You would make a wonderful and just queen."

"At what cost, Stefan? My freedom? Leaving you forever? Not to mention a husband who has committed atrocities I can only dream of," Caroline replied, her voice melancholic. She was quickly becoming emotional, overwhelmed with the thought of leaving home, and let out a shaky laugh that almost sounded like a sob. _I don't want to cry in front of Stefan. I can't be weak…I don't _want_ to be weak. I must be strong and make him proud of me._ She lifted her chin and managed to regain some semblance of control. "I thank you for your unwavering confidence in me, Stefan, but I shall cross that bridge when I come to it. Which is hopefully never," she added in jest. She shoved Stefan out of the bathroom playfully. "Now the possible-future queen demands that you leave her to take her bath."

"As you wish, Your Grace!" Stefan made a great show of bowing to Caroline, grabbing her hand and kissing it fondly.

Caroline giggled. "Now leave me in peace, Salvatore, before I have your hands for a trophy!"

Stefan's face contorted in horror. "Y-yes, Oh Mighty Queen! I am but a slave to your every whim!" With that, he ran out of the room and slammed the door, grinning to himself as he heard Caroline's triumphant laugh.

* * *

Caroline emerged sometime later, freshly bathed, with her lovely curls tamed in a long braid down her back and wearing her most becoming gown. It was a light sea-green, with long sleeves and pretty white flowers embroidered into the bodice. She figured that although she was poor, that was no excuse to not look as presentable as possible. After all, she was staying with royalty.

Stefan looked at his young cousin fondly, thinking she had never looked prettier. "Katherine and Elena will be here soon to accompany you to the city square; that's where the guards will escort you to the castle. Are you packed yet?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am just about ready," Caroline replied. She set her leather satchel that held her small amount of clothing, shoes and accessories down by the door. Reaching for her warm forest green cloak that hung on a peg by the door, she made to fasten it around her neck when Stefan interrupted.

"Here, let me do that," he offered. Caroline chuckled softly. Stefan, ever the sweet gentleman. _How can I leave him and do this alone?_

"Well…I suppose this is goodbye, for now," Caroline said finally, her voice slightly strained. She felt that she was about to break down, but she wanted to stay strong for Stefan's sake if not her own.

"Caroline, before you leave, I must tell you something of great importance," he said, catching Caroline's bright blue eyes with his own and giving her a serious look.

"Yes, Stefan?" she replied with a nervous voice.

Stefan clasped her hands in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "This may come as a surprise to you, but you are the only witch of eligible age that will be entering this competition."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" she stuttered. "But…but how is that possible?" she wondered, her brow furrowed in confusion. _Surely there must be other witches involved?_

"Think about it, Care. Do you have any witch friends your age?" He asked.

Caroline frowned, searching her brain for names and faces, but she eventually shook her head.

Stefan smiled sadly. "There are so few of us left because of the vampires, and most witches and warlocks are much older than you and I, or have fled the city altogether in fear. This decree included the witches for the sake of appearances, as a farce, to give an illusion of justice and equal representation—or at least that is my opinion. But I need you to promise me something, Caroline." His grip tightened on her hands.

"Promise you what?" Caroline whispered.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will not reveal to anyone inside the castle that you are a witch. You could become a target to the other vampire competitors, not because you are human, but because they could exploit your magic. Just keep your head down and keep vervain on you at all times. Here."

He handed her a small leather pouch, containing small vials of the precious vervain water. "Ingest this daily so it will stay in your system. And I think it is time I give you this."

From his pocket, he produced a thin silver necklace with a small pendant of deep blue stone overlaid with silver. "The blue stone is called lapis lazuli. This belonged to your mother. I managed to rescue it out of the fire that your parents died in," he said softly. "I have waited for the right moment to pass it on to you. It has vervain in it and as long as you wear it, it will protect you from compulsion," he continued as he walked behind Caroline, brushing her braid back and fastening the clasp around her neck.

Caroline's lip trembled. "It's beautiful, Stefan." She had vague memories of her mother, but before now had no keepsake to remember her by. She closed her eyes, her throat closing up as she willed the pain away, burying it deep within her heart. _Now is not the time for weeping_, she told herself sternly. Opening her eyes, she caught Stefan regarding her with a mixture of concern and worry in his dark eyes.

"I have already asked Katherine and Elena to keep a close eye on you and protect you. Promise me you will not reveal yourself, Caroline," he pleaded.

"Of course I promise…but I'm terrified, Stef" she whispered. "You have been my protector for as long as I can remember. How can I do this without you?" Caroline cried, her restraint on her emotions cracking. Abandoning her façade of strength, she threw her arms around Stefan's neck and sobbed into his white shirt. Stefan embraced her fiercely, tucking his chin over her head affectionately.

After a few minutes when Caroline was calming down, he cupped his hands around her face, his thumbs wiping away the tears that were still slowly trailing down her cheeks. "Shh, it's alright, dear one," he soothed her, reverting to his pet name for her when she was younger. "I will always protect you. But nothing happens by chance. You were chosen to undergo this ordeal alone for a reason. In time, it will become clear to you what that reason may be, but for now, you need to trust yourself and your strength to carry you through it."

Caroline took a deep, steadying breath. "You are wise beyond your years, cousin," she half-smiled through her drying tears.

Just then, a knock at the door announced the arrival of the Gilbert twins. Stefan embraced her once final time, rubbing her back gently, before releasing her. "Now, go show the world what Caroline Forbes is capable of," he grinned at her, striding over to answer the door. Caroline squared her shoulders and followed him.

_Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

Mysic Falls' city square was located close to the center of the city, a good two mile walk on foot from Caroline's home in the witches' neighborhood. Elena had arranged for the three friends to ride on the back of a vegetable cart to avoid the walk, which none of them had the desire or energy for in their current state of anxiety. The twins had also dressed in their finest clothes, Elena wearing a lavender dress with matching violet-colored belt, and Katherine in a more daring scarlet dress with a low neckline and a belt of gold. After arranging their belongings in the back of the cart, the girls sat on the edge, each observing the buildings and people passing by. They soon left the humble witches' sector for the more ornate structures of the rest of Mystic Falls: beautiful stone buildings, various shops and street vendors, and citizens dressed in richer fabrics.

Caroline was deep in thought, having never left the witches' sector before and taking in all the sights and sounds enveloping her, when Katherine interrupted her musings.

"Listen, Care, we know Stefan told you not to reveal your identity as a…well…_you know_," she said quietly, looking around to make sure no one in the street had overheard.

"Yes, he told me. You two are supposed to help protect me, he said," Caroline replied just as quietly.

"As if Stefan had to ask for us to keep our best friend safe," Elena's voice dripped with sarcasm, shooting Caroline a grin.

The blonde grabbed her best friends' hands and squeezed, showing them her gratitude.

"Thank you both," she whispered.

"Don't thank us just yet. We've discovered a slight problem. Vampires will be able to tell that you are human by the scent of your blood, especially since you will be the only witch among the competitors," Katherine stated seriously.

Caroline's eyes widened. She had certainly not thought of that. _How could Stefan miss that?_

Elena continued, "Luckily, Kat and I have concocted a credible explanation should anyone discover your humanity: just explain to them that you were passing through the city square and were accidentally rounded up with the others in all the confusion. Besides, your scent will most likely be difficult to detect when you will be constantly surrounded by the smell of vampires" she added.

Caroline nodded. "That makes sense. Even so, I can only hope no one will question me," she said. She could feel the stirrings of fear rising up within her chest, straining to overtake her faculties.

"We will keep you safe, Caroline. No one messes with Katherine Gilbert's best friend and lives!" Katherine nudged her, trying to cheer her up and lighten the mood.

"Indeed. God help the poor soul who crosses Katherine Gilbert," Caroline nudged back, giggling. "Your wrath knows no bounds!"

"And don't you forget it, either!" Katherine said loudly, swinging her legs back and forth.

Laughing, the trio forgot their troubles for a little while, chatting animatedly as the city passed by. After a short while, however, the cart began to slow rather abruptly, throwing the girls off-balance in the process in a tangle of limbs.

Detaching herself from the other two, Elena sat up and turned around, craning her neck. "Kat, Care! Look! We've arrived!"

* * *

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! I apologize for the lack of Klaus, but don't worry, all in good time :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! Wow, I am still so excited at the response from you amazing readers-thank you for your lovely reviews/follows/favorites! I really appreciate the support! I took advantage of my lazy day yesterday (and the fact that I was jumping for joy that the amazing Joseph Morgan won a much-deserved PCA last night!) and cranked out a new chapter for you! Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries!**

Chapter Three

Caroline lifted her head in amazement as she, Katherine, and Elena exited the cart and rescued their luggage. The city square was essentially an enormous marketplace crawling with all kinds of people, supernatural and human. Street vendors and merchants lined the perimeter, boasting a variety of goods and services. A large fountain graced the square's center, the rushing water sparkling as it caught the rays of the morning sun. Caroline immediately noticed a large crowd gathering at the fountain, mostly females, where a small contingent of guards in their black uniforms was standing on the fountain's raised wall. Behind the fountain, she could make out a line of horse-drawn carriages.

"Come, Caroline. We don't want to be late for the summons," Elena's voice drew her from her observations. Gripping their belongings, the trio quickly made their way over towards the crowd at the fountain. Caroline gawked at the sheer numbers of women that were present.

"How on earth are we going to fit in the castle? Surely they don't have that much room to spare," she remarked, turning to her friends.

Elena frowned. "I haven't a clue. I'm sure they have a plan of some sort."

All of a sudden, one of the guards blew a short fanfare on a trumpet, effectively reducing the crowd's loud chattering to a dull murmur that quickly faded to silence. Another guard began speaking in a loud, piercing voice.

"By order of Niklaus, king and sovereign of Mystic Falls, and by the will of the Council, you have been summoned to the castle to compete for the honor and privilege of the royal title of Queen of Mystic Falls," the guard's voice rang out. "However, there has been a late addition to the criteria of eligibility."

The silence of the mob was deafening. Caroline listened with bated breath.

"An age restriction has now been placed on candidates for the queenship. No female above the age of four decades is permitted to participate."

His words were met with a roar of angry voices. Katherine and Elena exchanged glances.

"Damn, we just missed the cut-off. It seems as though we are stuck with you, Care," Katherine said in an undertone.

Caroline felt sorry that her friends were not quite old enough to escape, but she couldn't help feeling a bit selfish and thankful that they would be remaining with her. Still, she was puzzled by the announcement.

"Why would they do such a thing? Wouldn't they want an older, more experienced vampire to rule?" Caroline asked.

"No, an age restriction makes perfect sense," Katherine answered. Seeing Caroline raising an eyebrow in disbelief, she elaborated. "They obviously want someone young and impressionable enough so that she won't try to defy the king and create a problem like Queen Tatia did. Everyone knows that the queen has no real authority, what with the king's temper and obsession with power."

A blast from the trumpet brought the clamorous shouts of the crowd down to an angry muttering.

When it was once more quiet, the guard continued, "Those of you who are above the age of four decades, you are dismissed."

Caroline was shoved into Katherine as vampires all around her cursed under their breath and left the crowd, leaving only about twenty young vampires remaining at the fountain. Caroline shifted uneasily on her feet, a pit of dread forming in her stomach.

"That's all of you then, is it? Well then, it's off to the castle for you. Four to a carriage. Step lively, now!" The guard barked out orders.

The remaining contenders frantically started moving towards the carriages. Caroline caught hold of Katherine and Elena, and they scurried over, climbing into the first carriage they came to. Just before Katherine could shut the door, a pretty blonde girl with a cheerful face and bright dark eyes clambered in.

"May I join you? All the other carriages are full," the girl explained with an apologetic look.

"Certainly," Caroline smiled at the newcomer, who proceeded to sit in the vacant seat next to her.

"My name is Alexia Branson, but you can call me Lexi," the blonde offered her hand to Caroline.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lexi. I'm Caroline Forbes, and these are my friends Elena and Katherine Gilbert," she replied, shaking Lexi's hand and gesturing to the twins across from them.

After making the necessary small talk, Caroline turned to look out of the carriage window. They had almost reached the northern end of the city where the Mikaelson castle was located, judging by the increasing elegance of the buildings that flew by. After a few more minutes, the carriage came to a halt just in front of a wall with a wrought iron gate, where a wide avenue continued onward, lined with tall fir trees.

"We've reached the castle's outer walls. Not much longer now," Lexi said with a nervous edge to her voice.

The carriage rumbled on through the gate, the four girls lapsing into an uneasy silence.

In spite of her fear, Caroline also felt a twinge of excitement at seeing the castle for the first time. She often imagined what it looked like after hearing Stefan's description of it when he returned from his occasional visits there. Her expectations were not disappointed by the reality, as the last trees blocking her view disappeared, revealing an immense structure, with walls made of grey stone. Numerous turrets jutted into the sky, their roofs decorated with gargoyles. There were more windows and balconies than she could count, and the whole castle was surrounded by lawns covered in green grass and dotted with flowers. It was a strangely beautiful place, and Caroline found it difficult to imagine dark creatures such as vampires residing here.

Finally, the carriage stopped at the front of the imposing structure. As they descended, servants came to whisk their bags away to their chambers, the guards motioning the pack of girls to follow them.

The guards led the way inside the castle, passing though the gigantic carved wooden doors and into the entrance hall. Caroline uttered a soft gasp, as did most of the other girls around her. Never had she seen such grandeur in her entire life. Directly in front of her was a marble staircase that led up to the second floor and branched into two directions, one for each wing of the house. Large stained glass windows let in the sunlight and produced a myriad of colors. Tapestries hung on the walls, depicting scenes of epic battles and the like. It was a beautiful yet intimidating atmosphere.

Caroline was so overwhelmed that she barely noticed the two figures standing in the middle of the staircase facing the candidates until Elena nudged her.

"Care, look! It's Prince Elijah!" she murmured.

"Is it really? Who is the woman with him, then? Princess Rebekah?" Katherine asked quietly, studying the prince intently.

"No, the princess has blonde hair," Lexi answered. "I suppose we'll have to wait and find out."

Caroline focused her attention on the imposing pair. Prince Elijah was tall, with an attractive face and a dignified and noble air. His hair was a dark brown that matched his eyes, which were roving over the visitors with a calm yet calculating gaze. There was no doubting his royal blood as he stood silent and imposingly, dressed elegantly in leather trousers, a loose dark green shirt, and a vest of silvery-white. The woman beside him, though much shorter, was no less pleasing to look at. Her dark skin and long black hair contrasted beautifully with her dark green eyes, and she wore a riveting navy blue silk gown. She also was observing the crowd, though Caroline perceived her eyes contained much more warmth than the prince's. Caroline was drawn from these thoughts by the prince clapping his hands loudly.

"Good morning. I am the Prince Elijah, and on behalf of my brother, the King Niklaus, and on behalf of the Council, I bid you welcome to the castle that has housed the royal monarchs of Mystic Falls since its foundation many centuries ago." The prince spoke with a gentle accent, and though his voice was by no means loud, Caroline thought that here was one who would suffer no provocation. She shuddered inwardly, recalling that Prince Elijah was after all a vampire like the rest of the royal family, and had most likely ripped out hearts on many occasion.

"Today, you will be touring the castle and later settled into your chambers, which are located on the third floor of the east wing. While you are here, you are in the charge of our housekeeper, Miss Bonnie Bennet," he gestured to the woman at his side, who smiled. "If you have any troubles during your stay, she will attend to you. Now, I would like to—"

"ELIJAH! Where are you? Off lecturing servants again for forgetting to polish the suits of armor, are we, brother?" a voice bellowed, echoing loudly off of the walls of the entrance hall.

"Elijah, come join Kol and me for a drink, it might make you look less grim and miserable for a change!" a second voice joined in with mirth.

Some of the girls erupted into silent giggles at the interruption. Almost succumbing to the temptation to laugh, Caroline managed to keep a straight face, while Katherine snickered and even Elena had a slight grin on her face.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing under his breath. Bonnie muttered an irritated "Oh for goodness' sake!" as two young men emerged from a door off the left side of the entrance hall, laughing raucously while holding large mugs of ale. Caroline looked on in an almost horrified fascination as the pair meandered through the murmuring group and up the stairs towards Elijah and Bonnie, howling gleefully.

"There you are, noble brother, here, have a drink—"

"Kol! Damon! Silence!" Elijah barked out, effectively shutting up the handsome men who were drunkenly swaying on the stairs, clutching the railing for support.

"Oh my stars! That must be Prince Kol!" Elena breathed in Caroline's ear.

Prince Kol was well-known as the hedonistic black sheep of the Original family, always chasing women and often disregarding his responsibilities to pursue his own pleasure. He looked strikingly similar to Elijah, although shorter and lankier, and obviously lacking Elijah's dignified manner.

"Oh, come now, 'Lijah! We were just having a bit of fun!" Kol whined, his beady, mischievous black eyes crinkled in mirth as he chugged some more ale.

"Kol and I decided to come inspect the crop of lovely ladies and see if there aren't any we can sneak away for ourselves before Klaus finds out," the taller raven-haired man added loudly, smirking seductively as his light blue eyes surveyed the pack of women in front of the staircase. Caroline wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but she thought she saw his gaze linger on Lexi a bit longer than necessary. _Interesting. _

"Exactly! Nik is far too moody and boring to be of any interest to the ladies, and besides, he shouldn't have all the fun! Surely you agree with me, Miss Bennet?" Prince Kol asked Bonnie flirtatiously, reaching for her hand and kissing it, smirking up at her. With a roll of her eyes, Bonnie pulled her hand away and gave Kol a light smack.

"Enough, Kol; you are making a scene and frightening the candidates," she replied calmly.

"My mission has been completed, then," Kol laughed triumphantly, bowing deeply to Bonnie. "Come, Damon! Let us leave the beautiful ladies to their own devices. We shall see them all again soon enough," he said mysteriously, beckoning to Damon. The pair staggered up the stairs and disappeared off to the left, their laughter echoing behind them.

Surrounded by girls tittering softly, Caroline allowed herself a brief grin at the scene she had just witnessed, but quickly turned her attention back to Elijah and Bonnie as the prince clapped his hands for order once again.

"I apologize for Prince Kol's rude interruption. As I mentioned earlier, Bonnie will now take you on a brief tour of the castle and grounds. You will then have the rest of the day to yourselves to settle into your rooms and familiarize yourselves with the castle. I now take my leave of you. Good luck." Elijah bowed to the girls, who responded by curtsying deeply, and ascended the staircase.

"So that's Prince Elijah? I will admit, he is frightfully handsome, although he could do with some loosening up I imagine," Katherine muttered to Caroline.

"Careful, Katherine. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're developing a little crush," Elena responded, smirking.

Katherine huffed. "I am not. I am just stating a verifiable fact. No need to make a fuss over the truth," she said, smoothing down her red dress.

Caroline chuckled. Katherine would never admit it, but she was a hopeless romantic underneath her rather rough and brash exterior.

"Now then, ladies. Prince Elijah introduced me as Miss Bennet, but please, call me Bonnie. I am far too young to be called Miss Bennet," Bonnie's voice addressed the group, smiling. "If you would be so kind as to follow me."

Caroline fell into step next to Lexi, with Katherine and Elena just behind them. Bonnie descended the stairs and motioned for the group to follow her to a large door on the right. They emerged into another hall, but it was much grander and more elegant that the entrance hall. The floors were golden-brown, with a series of large windows along one long wall that stretched from floor to ceiling, adorned with scarlet curtains. Caroline was almost dizzy with the elegance of it all. _What would Stefan say if he could see _this_? What is this place?_

As if reading her thoughts, Bonnie spoke. "This is the grand ballroom. It is where feasts and balls are held when a celebratory occasion arises. Speaking of which, you may have been wondering what Prince Kol was referring to when he let slip that he would see you all again. There will be a ball held here in two days' time to welcome you all, and to give you a taste of royal life here in the palace. It doesn't hurt your chances with the king, either, as he will be in attendance along with his other family members," Bonnie smiled at the girls, some of whom were looking around anxiously.

Caroline internally jumped in excitement. She adored dancing, recalling all those times that she had forced Stefan to be her dance partner in order to learn. _At least my dance skills were not entirely wasted_, she thought.

Exiting the ballroom, Bonnie returned to the entrance hall and led the group through a myriad of other rooms, including the armory, library, dining hall, and kitchens, each as beautifully furnished as the rest of the castle. Caroline was especially intrigued with the armory. Having never learned to fight with a weapon, she was fascinated by the shining, lethal swords and burnished shields on display. She thought it would be interesting to learn how to sword-fight, not only to learn a valuable survival skill, but to be able to enjoy the beauty of the swords themselves in action. _Although with my magic at full power, I could probably set an enemy on fire instead_, Caroline thought, her lips quirking up at the unbidden image her mind conjured of setting Prince Kol on fire.

"There is but one last stop I would like to make before we break for luncheon: the gardens," Bonnie said, guiding the pack outside glass doors and onto a patio at the back of the castle, which overlooked the extensive grounds. Caroline had never before seen such natural beauty. Nearer to the castle, magnificent flowerbeds of all sorts were charmingly arranged into geometric shapes, with paths running in between. Rosebushes and hedges were trimmed and formed a maze-like walk with benches at various points along the path. In the distance over a green lawn, she spied a small river, with trees lining its banks. Caroline inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh air and relieving the tension she had been harboring all day. The gardens radiated a peaceful, serene atmosphere.

After eating a sumptuous lunch in the dining hall, Bonnie had given permission for the girls to take some time to run about the grounds in the sunlit afternoon, which is exactly what they did. Caroline, Elena, Katherine, and Lexi (with whom they were becoming fast friends) strolled along the pathways through the flower beds, smiling and taking in the beauty around them. While the other girls were content to walk in the gardens, Caroline decided she wanted to explore the banks of the river for some much-needed time alone. As a witch, she felt most comfortable and whole outside in nature, and it was hard to do that at her home inside the city walls.

"It's alright, Kat. I'll be fine. I just want to go down to the stream for a few minutes and clear my head," Caroline assured a slightly troubled Katherine.

"Just this once, Care. But don't stay out there for too long. You know Stefan will kill us if anything happens to you," Katherine replied, concerned.

"Don't worry so much, Katherine. It might give you wrinkles," Caroline quipped, chuckling as Katherine shot her a sarcastic look.

"Touché, Forbes," Katherine grinned, waving her away and turning back to Elena and Lexi, who were chatting by some hydrangea bushes.

Finally alone, Caroline ambled over the lush lawn, reveling in the freedom that seemed to sparkle in the air. She walked for a few minutes until she reached the river, which was semi-secluded by the trees. Sighing heavily, she sat down on a nearby rock, not caring if her nicest dress was dirtied.

_No matter how lovely this place is, it is an illusion. It is no more than a cage. A beautiful cage, but a cage nonetheless. If I became queen, would I want the stay locked up here forever? With a sadistic vampire for a husband?_ Caroline wasn't sure what she would decide, if it even came to that. _As if the king would _let_ me decide my fate if he did pick me_, she internally scoffed.

As much as she tried, she couldn't shake the melancholy thoughts overtaking her brain. She let out a noise of frustration as she rose, pacing along down the bank of the small river, pushing past the shrubbery that obstructed her path. She had just made her way around a particularly large bush when she froze. In the river not ten feet from her and lazily swimming around with his back toward her, was a man. Caroline blushed as she noticed with alarm that he was naked from the waist up, exposing a strong back with muscles that rippled as he swam. Catching herself quickly, she held her breath and stealthily turned around to make her escape, when she stepped on a branch that split with an audible crack.

_Oh no_. Closing her eyes in terror and whimpering softly, she waited for a moment, before slowly turning towards the river and opening her eyes. The sight that met made her freeze, goosebumps rising on her flesh.

The man in the river was standing upright, facing her, his sinewy body glistening with water as the current swirled around him. Caroline's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't stop herself from simply _gazing_ at him. The stranger had a mop of curly, dark blonde hair that glinted in the sunlight, full red lips that were currently fixed in a predatory smirk, and a strong jaw covered in blonde stubble. Before Caroline had a chance to ponder if she was dreaming, the man broke the silence.

"Hello, love. Come to join me for a swim?" he asked casually, flashing her a dimpled grin and gesturing towards the water with his arms.

Caroline's eyes snapped up to his face, finally meeting his intense gaze for the first time. His brilliant blue eyes were such a piercing blue that Caroline felt as if lightning had struck her and burnt her to ashes.

Recovering her faculties, she dropped his stare, looking at a point past his shoulder.

"N-no," she stuttered. Regaining her confidence, she continued in a stronger voice."I was not aware anyone was out here, otherwise I would not have trespassed on your privacy. I apologize," she managed to say, already turning to leave the stranger.

"Wait."

Caroline paused, lifting her head to look at him. The man's tone held a commanding edge, and she knew it would be unwise to try to run. _Who is this stranger, anyway? One of the servants, perhaps?_

The man spoke again. "Turn around, sweetheart, and close your eyes," he commanded softly.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Caroline replied, panicking slightly as the man started towards her through the current.

He chuckled. "Relax, love. I would like to be more formally attired to continue this little introduction. Unless, of course, you'd prefer to join me in here." He raised his eyebrows at her, a smug grin in place.

Caroline nearly choked, spinning around and clapping her hands over her eyes. "I think I prefer your first suggestion," she replied, utterly amazed and rather indignant at the man's audacity. _Who does he think he is?_

She heard the sound of water sloshing, followed by the rustle of clothing being pulled on.

"Am I free to look now?" Caroline asked cautiously.

Without warning, she felt warm hands on her shoulder.

"Yes." His voice breathed into her ear.

Gasping in fright, Caroline jumped and turned around, only to be seized by her upper arms and pulled close to her captor's chest. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was now dressed in a burgundy shirt and black trousers, his hair still dripping with river water. She struggled in his arms, but he was having none of it, only tightening his grip on her. Giving up any chance of escape, she stilled and lifted her chin in defiance as she faced the gorgeous man.

"Who are you?" She demanded, striving to not show any fear or uncertainty to this cocky stranger.

"Ah, that's the existential question, isn't it?" he chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Believe me, sweetheart, it would take an eternity to discover and unravel the mystery of who _I_ am. Therefore, to save precious time, I believe a more appropriate question is to ask who _you_ are," he replied, his lips quirked into a smile.

In spite of his arrogant attitude, some small part of Caroline found that she rather liked his smile.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Caroline decided to exercise politeness and answer his question instead of shoving him into the river for his forwardness. "My name is Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline," the stranger breathed, her name rolling off of his tongue in a delicious, lilting accent. "A fitting name for an exquisite creature such as yourself."

Caroline scoffed, her exasperation quickly overcoming her manners. "Flattery is merely a form of insincerity. I much prefer honesty over charm, a trait you clearly lack as you have not yet deigned to answer my question," she continued, wondering where on earth her sudden courage was coming from.

The handsome stranger shot her a penetrating stare, a small smile playing around his lips. Caroline felt as though he saw right through her, his eyes were so blue.

"You are making assumptions, Caroline," he responded lightly, still holding her eyes with his own. After a beat, he looked away and began walking through the trees towards the castle. "And you will find out the answer to your question soon enough," he called over his shoulder, disappearing into the trees.

Caroline stared after him, a million questions racing through her mind, before she growled in frustration and started after him. _What in heaven's name had just happened?_

* * *

**There you have it! Please review and let me know your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers! You can thank the fact that I am still on winter break for the quick updates-I am trying to write and update as much as I can before my classes start in a couple weeks. (Also, I have difficulty writing really long chapters for some reason.) This chapter is sort of a filler, but I hope you enjoy in nonetheless. Happy reading! **

Chapter Four

"Where on earth have you been, Care?" Katherine hissed as Caroline joined the rest of the girls on the patio outside the castle. "You were out there forever!"

"Calm down, Kat, she looks fine," Elena scolded her twin.

Caroline instantly felt guilty that she had inadvertently caused her friends distress over her whereabouts.

"I'm sorry, it was so peaceful out there by the water and I was lost in thought and lost track of the time," she lied, choosing not to inform her friends of the stranger at the river. _That would go over well!_

"Well, thank goodness you're back. Bonnie is just about to show us to our rooms, and I don't want you to lose your way and die and have Stefan burn me alive as a result," Katherine replied dramatically, only half-joking, as Bonnie began ushering the girls back inside the castle.

They walked back to the entrance hall, climbing up the marble staircase and turning to the left, entering the east wing of the castle. Ascending another staircase, they arrived at a long, red-carpeted corridor. Numerous wooden doors lined each wall. Bonnie halted.

"Here is where you will be lodging for your stay at the castle. You are free to pick your own room. The servants will be around to give you your belongings and help you unpack if you wish. I have arranged for dinner to be brought up to your rooms in an hour, as I imagine you would all like some time alone and to rest from today's proceedings. Are there any final questions?" Bonnie asked, glancing around. "No? Well then, I shall leave you to it. Breakfast is at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Goodnight," she concluded, nodding to the girls as she took her leave.

"Quick, let's find some rooms that are all together!" Elena said, squeezing her way through the group and already half-sprinting down the hall toward the opposite end. Caroline, Katherine, and Lexi followed close behind, managing to claim the last rooms at the far end, with Caroline and Katherine's rooms on one side and Lexi and Elena's rooms on the other.

"Alright, let's unpack and eat, then after dinner we can meet in my room to discuss the day's events," Katherine addressed the others, taking charge.

"Are you sure that is allowed, Kat? What if it's against the rules and they catch us?" Elena replied, her eyes nervously searching the corridor for eavesdroppers.

Katherine scoffed. "I doubt that they will punish us for simply _talking_, 'Lena. They must know we're all on edge about being here. Why shouldn't we be free to relax in each other's rooms?" she responded, confident in her words.

"Katherine's right. I don't think they will bother us here," Caroline chimed in. "So we'll meet in a couple of hours then, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lexi replied with a mock-salute. After a pause, Elena sighed and reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

Caroline turned and opened the door to her room, pushing the heavy wooden door open. She gasped in surprise. The room was small and decorated in a color scheme of deep blue and white. It was furnished only with a four-poster bed with deep blue coverings, an ornate vanity with a mirror and washbasin, and a dresser, all made of black walnut. A large window allowed Caroline a breathtaking view of the gardens behind the castle.

_And to think this is only a tiny guestroom! I cannot fathom what the king's chambers must look like_, Caroline thought.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of a servant bearing her small satchel, which he placed on the dresser for her. Thanking him for his trouble, Caroline once more shut the door and proceeded to unpack her clothing and other items, arranging them neatly in the dresser with her work, she flopped down unceremoniously onto the soft, comfortable bed, sighing deeply. It all seemed so surreal: her staying at the palace to compete for the king's hand.

_How did it come to this? Just yesterday I was ripping pillows and levitating feathers, without a care in the world. I miss magic already. _

She scoffed bitterly, cursing her misfortune. _I just want to go home. If I can survive this week, I can return to Stefan and live my life again._

Rolling off of the bed, she stood by the window, stroking her mother's necklace. _I am Caroline Forbes. I can do this._

_I have no choice._

* * *

Klaus lounged in his chair at the head of the table in the royal dining room, ripping into the throat of a young brunette serving girl currently sitting on his lap. For some reason, draining brunettes had become an immensely appealing pastime to him as of late. He suspected it had something to do with the fact that Tatia had been one. _'Projecting my anger onto others' and all that nonsense Elijah goes on about_, he internally snickered.

Feeling the girl's heartbeat drastically slow, he retracted his double fangs, licking the blood still dripping from his mouth, and compelled the girl to run along. The girl obeyed, her eyes clouded, tripping out the door and back to the servants' quarters.

Settling back in his plush chair and wiping his mouth daintily with a linen napkin, Klaus focused his attention on the rest of table, watching the other vampires finishing their meals and compelling the servants they had fed on to leave. The rest of the party consisted of Mystic Falls' Council, which was essentially a more democratic and official term for the rest of the Original family: his brothers Elijah and Kol, their other siblings Rebekah and Finn, and two of Klaus' most trusted advisors and friends, Damon and Marcel. They served as part of the Council, despite their lack of relation to the Originals.

Wanting to wash down the blood he had just ingested, Klaus clapped his hands, ordering a nearby servant to bring out a bottle of scotch, as Elijah raised his voice to address the table.

"I would like to inform you all that the maidens eligible for the queenship have arrived this afternoon and are settled into their chambers," he spoke, his attention fixed on Klaus, who let out an irritated huff, grabbing the bottle of scotch and pouring himself a generous drink.

"And my, are they a delicious-looking bunch," Kol chimed in gleefully, downing his drink and wiggling his eyebrows.

Elijah shot him a glare.

"Oh, don't look at me with that disapproving frown, 'Lijah! Your face might be stuck with it permanently if you're not careful."

Amused at the image Kol's retort conjured, Klaus burst out laughing, earning himself his own frown from Elijah.

"Yes, lighten up, Elijah! Kol and I were just having a good joke at your expense. You're still not furious about that, are you?" Damon laughed, pouring himself a tumbler of scotch. "I must admit, embarrassing you in front of the ladies was priceless," he added, exchanging a smirk with Klaus.

Elijah grunted in annoyance, clearly not amused at their mockery.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't already spirit away some of those girls to your rooms already, Kol," Rebekah said, placing her head in her hands in mock despair. As the only sister and the youngest of the Mikaelsons, she was rather spoiled and vindictive, with a temper to rival Klaus' when she was displeased.

"Not yet, sister, but don't worry your pretty head about it. After all, I'm sure Nik will share the wealth with the rest of us," Kol replied smartly. Damon laughed at the innuendo.

"He will allow no such thing, Kol," Elijah cut in sharply. "They are here for a purpose other than warming your beds."

"Are they indeed, brother?" Klaus drawled lazily, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "I was under the impression that the entire point of this ridiculous plan was to find someone to warm _my_ bed," he chuckled sarcastically, throwing his arms behind his head and peering up at Elijah with a smug face.

"Enough, all of you. I've reached my tolerance level for your petty complaining," Finn spoke with a groan. Finn came second in the line of siblings. He often avoided family dinners due to his more subdued personality and general loathing of familial squabbling, a near constant occurrence in the Mikaelson family. "Now, if you don't mind, I am off to bed, if that's all there is to discuss, Elijah," he asked the oldest Mikaelson.

Elijah nodded. "Yes, that will be all for this evening. Goodnight, brother."

"Give our regards to Sage, brother! Don't keep her waiting!" Kol sang out in farewell.

"Shut it, Kol, or I'll rip out your tongue," Finn threatened with a scowl, striding out of the room. Sage was Finn's pretty red-headed wife, who had been with Finn for centuries after he had turned her into a vampire. Although she was technically part of the Original family by marriage, she had no interest in the politics of the Council, preferring to do as she pleased in the castle.

"And the death threats have at last begun. I was almost ready to bet Damon that we were finally capable of surviving one dinner without them. Luckily, I decided not to at the last minute," Marcel remarked jovially, much to the general amusement of the remaining party. One of Klaus' oldest friends, Marcel had been a vampire for about two centuries. Klaus himself turned him after finding Marcel bleeding from a chest wound that he had acquired from a duel. He had an easy-going manner and was often found running about causing trouble with Kol and Damon, but he was also intelligent and charismatic.

Damon chortled. "It wouldn't be a Mikaelson family dinner without at least five death threats, Marcel. You underestimate the power of sibling rivalry," he added.

"I'll drink to that!" Kol sniggered, raising his glass to Damon and drinking deeply.

"Have you all quite finished? Because if so, I would like to speak to Niklaus in private, if you don't mind," Elijah said icily, sipping his scotch and looking around the table with cool indifference.

"I think we've successfully ruffled your feathers enough for the night, big brother, so I suppose we shall let you off easy, just this once," Kol grinned, pushing his chair back and standing. "But tomorrow morning is fair game," he laughed, beckoning to Damon and Marcel, who had also risen from the table.

"Thank you, Kol. You are too kind," Elijah replied with a straight face. Klaus snickered.

"You are pathetic. All of you," Rebekah yawned, shaking her blonde hair as she stood. "Good night and good riddance, brothers," she said in feigned annoyance as she left the room behind the three men.

"Nighty-night, little sister," Klaus drawled after her. Rebekah just waved her hand in response.

The room now emptied save for the two of them, Klaus leaned back in his chair, waiting for Elijah to speak his piece. They sat in silence for a few moments, a part of their brotherly dynamic. Finally, Elijah lifted his head and glanced at Klaus.

"There will be a welcoming ball in two days in honor of the candidates' arrival. You will need to make an appearance, at least, and perhaps take advantage of the evening to get to know some of the girls. You shall have to choose one of them eventually," Elijah spoke mildly, regarding his younger brother whose face had contorted into a frown.

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "Who says I have to choose anyone? I believe I can rule quite well on my own."

"That may be, Niklaus, but for the sake of appearances, you must choose a queen. We agreed on this," Elijah replied steadily.

"No, brother, _I_ did not agree to this. _You_ forced this on me, and I have half a mind to drain these girls dry and rip their hearts out for all the trouble they are causing me," Klaus hissed, his jaw clenched. As quickly as his temper flared, it dissipated, as he relaxed back in his seat, sending Elijah a sneer. "But because the noble Elijah has asked this of me, who am I to refuse?" he mocked, gulping down his scotch and allowing the bitter taste to course through his veins.

Elijah sighed in resignation. The brothers remained silent for a while, the only sound the swirling of liquid as they continued to nurse their alcohol. Klaus stared into his drink, feeling the urge to sink his fangs deep into someone's throat and drain them of life. Elijah's voice pulled him from his murderous musings.

"You cannot kill her, you know."

Confused, Klaus snapped his gaze back to Elijah, noticing his elder brother's serious look.

"Kill who? What are you going on about, Elijah?" he growled, slamming his glass onto the table.

"You cannot kill the woman you choose to be queen at the first sign of difficulty, Niklaus," Elijah responded calmly, his eyes boring into Klaus'.

Suddenly angry, Klaus leaned forward in his seat, eyes flashing. "Do not presume to speak to me about my relationships, _brother_," he snarled. "Tatia deserved a cruel death for her insolence. I do not take betrayal lightly, as you well know. And do not think that I had not noticed your little infatuation with her from the beginning, either."

Elijah stared back stoically, but Klaus caught the flash of hurt that made a brief appearance in his brown eyes. It was enough to send him over the edge.

"You are a sentimental fool, Elijah. Remember what I told you? We are vampires. We do not feel and we do not care. Do not expect me to do either," he spoke in a dangerously soft voice.

Furious, he stood quickly, shoving his chair to the floor with a loud crash, facing Elijah once more.

"I shall do what I see fit with my queen, your concern be damned. Sweet dreams, brother," he jeered and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Klaus retreated to his chambers in the west wing, cursing the whole bloody queen business under his breath.

_Damn Elijah and his ridiculous plans and foolish ideals. How dare he attempt to manipulate me, as if I can be controlled!_

Still seething with ill humor, he marched straight to his bedroom, divesting himself of his leather boots and shirt. Throwing himself onto the bed, he attempted to rein in his exasperation. He began to relax after a few minutes, deciding that another drink would help ease his anger. Pouring a glass of wine from his desk, he strode through the glass doors that led to his private balcony. From his vantage point, the glittering lights of Mystic Falls could be seen, stretching on into the night. He stood at the grey stone railing, resting his elbows on it and gazing out into the night, the evening breeze ruffling his hair.

Closing his eyes at the sensation, he sighed. Unbidden, an image appeared in his mind—a figure of a woman, with flaxen hair that glinted in the sunlight and eyes as blue as the open sky.

_Caroline._

He opened his eyes, a slow smile spreading over his features. The girl who so brazenly stood up to him without fear.

Klaus would be the first to admit that he was startled by her appearance at the river. Not many ventured to the river's banks anymore, except himself and occasionally one of his siblings. At first glance, he had assumed she was a servant of some sort, but upon closer inspection, he noticed her clothing was too elaborate for a simple serving girl. Recalling that Elijah had mentioned that the girls would be arriving that day, he had realized this girl must be one of them.

_And quite an alluring one, at that_, he thought, thinking of the girl's shapely figure and flawless, fair skin.

He smiled at the memory, but his face faded rapidly into a puzzled frown. There was something…_off_ about the girl. When he had held her in his arms, he couldn't help but breathe in the scent of her skin, a pleasing hint of lavender lingering around her. She smelled like a vampire, but he couldn't help but think that there was much more to her than what she appeared to be.

Deep in thought, Klaus stroked his stubble and returned to his room. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was determined to discover Caroline's secret, whatever it might be.

* * *

**So we've finally met more fun characters! I have to admit, writing the Originals is hard work, they're all so awesome and crazy, and it's extremely difficult to do them justice. As always, please review and let me know what you think! And if you are so inclined, you can follow me on Tumblr! My URL is klarolinessecondbreakfast**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and happy Saturday! I come bearing an update. Again, this chapter might seem more like a filler, but we're slowly but surely getting closer to more exciting things in the story, I promise. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter 5

The morning sun peeked through the crack in the velvet curtains and shone on Caroline's face, the light jolting her awake. Groaning, she stumbled out of bed, throwing open the curtains before dragging herself over to the washbasin, splashing her face with water and drying it with a clean white towel. She stretched her arms over her head, her muscles protesting the sudden movement.

Caroline and the girls had stayed awake rather late the night previous in Katherine's room, mostly gossiping about how handsome Elijah, Kol, and Damon were. Caroline had taken the opportunity to tease Lexi about Damon's apparent interest in her, to which Lexi responded by blushing furiously and denying Caroline's claim that he had noticed her.

Caroline grinned. _If she cannot win the king's hand, she may have a chance with a certain raven-haired Council member._

Bringing her attention back to the present, Caroline turned to the dresser and began rummaging for a suitable dress to wear. She was not entirely sure what the plan was for today, as Bonnie had given them no hints last night. In the end, she decided on a gown of pale yellow, the color of daffodils, with cream-colored sleeves. Not her most appealing outfit, but it would have to do. Slipping out of her warm nightgown, she pulled on the dress, and then sat in front of the vanity mirror to fix her blonde curls in a twist at the nape of her neck.

Abruptly, she remembered Stefan's instructions to ingest some vervain-water each day. Standing up, she pulled open the topmost drawer of her dresser, retrieving one of the vials Stefan gave her. She opened it, took a small gulp, and closed it, placing it back in the drawer. _That should do the trick._

Finished with her morning routine, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror once more. Her mother's necklace glinted from the sunlight now streaming through the window. Stroking it once for good luck and realizing it was close to eight o'clock judging from the sounds outside her room, Caroline wandered out into the hallway, where a majority of the girls were already heading down to breakfast. She spied Lexi, Elena, and Katherine in the throng, who waved her over to join them as they descended the stairs and made their way down to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Care. Did you sleep well?" Elena inquired, still fixing the ribbon that held back her pin-straight hair.

"I did, although I swear I could hear Katherine's snoring through the walls," Caroline joked, provoking an eye-roll from the curly-haired Gilbert.

The four girls entered the dining hall and claimed seats at one of the circular tables that covered the room. In addition to glasses of fresh blood (which Caroline politely declined, making sure no one noticed), servants presented them with various dishes, some of which Caroline had never even seen before. Piling her plate with a little bit of each food, she dug in enthusiastically.

"I wonder what is in store for us today?" Lexi asked in between bites of toast.

"Who cares as long as they keep feeding us like this?" Katherine quipped, her mouth full of bacon. The other girls giggled at her feigned indifference to their situation.

Just as they finished eating, Bonnie entered, immediately causing the girls to cease their banter and pay her their undivided attention. The beautiful house-keeper looked around at the nervous faces before relaxing into a reassuring smile.

"Good morning, ladies. I hope your first night here at the castle was pleasant." Several girls nodded their assent.

"The majority of today will be spent picking out a gown and accessories to wear to the welcome ball tomorrow evening. I am sure you will each find something to your taste from the collection of gowns and jewelry we have provided for you. After all, you must look your best for the king and his family," she continued, her smile widening.

Excited murmurs followed her words. Caroline herself felt a shiver of excitement run through her body. Despite her frustration at being here in the first place, she was not immune to the allure of fine clothes and jewels that were reserved for royalty.

"Now then, if you have finished breakfasting, we are ready to proceed," Bonnie concluded, clasping her hands together.

A sudden scraping of chairs and flurry of skirts betrayed the eagerness of the group, who moved quickly to follow Bonnie out of the room.

"This is so thrilling! Just think, we'll get to pick out and wear our very own ball-gown and perhaps even dance with the king!" Lexi half-whispered, her face lit up with excitement.

Katherine snorted. "Somehow I doubt they will allow us to keep it, Lexi," she cautioned. "The royals are far too stingy for that type of magnanimity."

Lexi faltered slightly, but was quick to regain her high spirits. "Oh, I don't even care if we don't get to keep it! Just wearing it once is enough for me!"

Her obvious enthusiasm was contagious, and Caroline couldn't stop herself from allowing it to spread throughout her body as well.

The group returned back to the east wing of the castle, but instead of stopping at the corridor where their chambers were located, Bonnie continued up the stairs to the next floor, entering a large room. It was filled to the brim with tables which were covered with a wide assortment of dresses and jewelry, all organized by color. Gasps of amazement filled the air as Bonnie gestured for the girls to enter.

Elena let out a barely-contained squeal of delight.

"Good heavens! I've never seen such fine clothes in my life!" she whispered to Caroline, who nodded in astonishment at the wealth before her.

Bonnie clapped her hands to regain order of the room. "You are free to pick one gown and as much jewelry as you wish. Unfortunately, it is all on loan, so you may only wear them while you are here at the castle."

Lexi grimaced, while Katherine raised her eyebrows at her, communicating an unspoken 'I-told-you-so.'

"I and some of the seamstresses will be around to help you if you need it," Bonnie finished warmly. "Have at it, then," she smiled, gesturing at the tables.

A loud babbling broke out as the girls gleefully scattered across the room, inspecting jewels or rifling through the dresses on display.

"What should we look at first? Jewels or gowns?" Elena asked, facing the other three.

"Gowns, of course," Katherine replied, rolling her eyes. "It's better to settle on the dress and then find jewels to go with it. Otherwise you might find stunning jewels but no dress that matches them," she concluded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Gowns it is, then," Caroline said cheerfully.

"How about we each pick our own gown, and then we can meet up and help each other choose jewelry? It will be good to have a second or third opinion on our choices," Lexi proposed, earning a positive response from her companions.

"Good luck, then!" Elena grinned, walking off towards the section of yellow and gold gowns.

Caroline wandered about idly for a time, occasionally pausing to inspect a dress or piece of jewelry. Her mind vaguely wondered what the king's favorite color was when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Startled, she spun in surprise and came face to face with Bonnie's kind face.

"Need some help?" Bonnie asked gently.

"Well, I—I mean—yes, some help would be nice," Caroline stuttered, caught off-guard by Bonnie's offer.

"I believe I have just the dress for you," Bonnie said encouragingly. "Here, come with me."

She took Caroline's arm, guiding her to a secluded corner of the room containing dresses in a variety of blues. Caroline stood by as Bonnie delved into the pile of gowns.

"So, I must say I'm surprised to see a witch brave enough to answer the summons and enter this competition," she remarked casually as she worked.

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise and alarm, looking up quickly to ensure that no one was around to eavesdrop and feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "How did you—"

"How did I know that you were a witch? Simple—I am one too," Bonnie responded with a soft smile.

Caroline gaped at her, too stunned to respond. _A witch? Here in the castle?_

Bonnie stopped for a moment, facing her and giving her reassuring look. "Don't worry, I am not about to reveal your secret. Although I _am_ curious as to how you managed to pull off a full-blown concealing spell on your necklace, considering it takes an awful lot of power and you seem quite young for a witch," she added, her eyebrows raised in question.

Caroline's features contorted into a puzzled frown. "My necklace is spelled?" she asked, confused by Bonnie's statement and fiddling with the object in question.

"Yes. I can feel the energy radiating from it. It has a concealing spell on it—a spell specifically cast to make the wearer appear to be a vampire," Bonnie explained, gesturing towards the blue and silver pendant.

Caroline paused for a second, her mind racing. _Why would my necklace be spelled to make me seem like a vampire? Who…_

Suddenly, it hit her. "Stefan," she breathed in realization.

"Stefan? Do you mean Stefan Salvatore?" Bonnie queried, intrigued by her answer.

"Yes, do you know him?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I believe I've met him once or twice. He's a guard, is he not?"

Caroline nodded. "He's my older cousin and guardian. He must have spelled this before he gave it to me yesterday, before I left home. He warned me not to reveal my identity to anyone inside the castle, especially because I am the only witch of age to compete. But he didn't tell me about the spell. He only told me the necklace contained vervain to protect me from compulsion," she said, her words spilling from her mouth in a rush. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she could trust Bonnie and wanted to confide in her.

"I think he made the right decision by warning you not to reveal your identity," Bonnie said slowly, brow creased in thought. Sighing, she returned her attention to Caroline. "The Originals, like most vampires, are inclined to distrust witches on the basis that they could use their magic to take over the city. I am the one exception. My family has been in the service of the Original family for centuries, so I was raised here in the castle and took over my duties as their official witch when my mother died. Since then, I've almost come to regard them as my own family—although they can be quite the temperamental bunch," she chortled, staring into the distance for a short time, seemingly lost in memories.

Caroline studied her, intrigued by her confession and feeling more and more at ease with the green-eyed witch.

As if remembering she was not alone, Bonnie collected herself and cleared her throat, reaching back into the pile of dresses.

"I know that dress is in here somewhere…aha! Yes, here we are!" Bonnie exclaimed triumphantly, holding up the most beautiful blue gown Caroline had ever laid eyes on. It was a royal blue, made of silk, with silver sleeves and a low, scoop neckline. The bodice was form-fitting, studded with sparkling rhinestones and embellished with a pattern of silver thread.

Caroline simply gawked at it for a long moment.

"Do you like it?" Bonnie prompted softly.

"Do I like it?! It's gorgeous!" Caroline recovered her voice, reaching out to run her hands over the fabric. But she hesitated, hastily retracting her hands. "Although, I'm not sure I will be comfortable wearing something so elegant. It is hardly the type of thing I wear at home. I think I should wear something simpler."

Bonnie laughed. "In all my years here, never have I witnessed a young woman refusing to wear a gown fit for a princess. But I will brook no refusal, Miss Forbes. Besides, the king's favorite color is blue," she winked.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. _How did she know I was wondering that?_ "Why are you sharing that little fact with just me? Shouldn't the entire group know what the king finds appealing?"

Bonnie chuckled. "For the obvious reason that I like you, Caroline Forbes." Her face grew thoughtful, her green eyes catching Caroline's in a searching gaze. Caroline noticed her shift in mood, regarding her cautiously. Bonnie finally spoke in a quiet but firm voice. "And I believe you would make a perfect queen."

Caroline remained still, shocked by the woman's frankness and sincerity.

"But…but you hardly know me," she finally said, hanging her head, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know enough," Bonnie said kindly. She cleared her throat once more, placing the dress in Caroline's hands. "Wear it," she said, cutting Caroline off as she opened her mouth in protest. "It brings out your eyes. And I have one final piece of advice."

She reached forward, her hand brushing lightly against Caroline's necklace.

"Wear this necklace as your only adornment to the ball. The king will appreciate your simplicity and your choice not to flaunt an excessive amount of jewels, trust me," she advised, the corners of her mouth quirking up slightly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Caroline," she said, bobbing her head politely and taking her leave of Caroline to check on the other girls.

Caroline just stared after her, an equal mixture of bewilderment and elation running through her being.

_I believe I just found a new friend_.

With that thought in mind, Caroline beamed and looked down at the dress, finding a small part of her silently hoping Bonnie's advice was correct.

* * *

After settling on a lilac-colored, sleeveless dress make of fine satin and picking out a matching gold ring, bangle, and necklace all studded with amethysts, Katherine grew restless. She glanced around the room, noticing Elena and Lexi still chattering away and looking for their perfect dresses, while Caroline conversed in the corner with Bonnie.

_We've been at this for a while now. When do they serve lunch?_ She wondered.

Struck with a brilliant idea, she decided to sneak down to the kitchens and see if she couldn't coax some unsuspecting servants into fetching her a snack, or preferably some blood. Figuring that she wouldn't be missed, Katherine stealthily backed out of the room and started down the stairs. She silently hoped she would not get lost on her way to the kitchens.

Vaguely wondering if the cooks made chocolate-covered strawberries, she rounded a corner and smacked into another body so hard she almost toppled over backwards. She yelped, bracing for the inevitable impact with the hard stone floor, when a pair of strong arms caught her. Flicking her eyes up to her rescuer's face, she opened her mouth to speak her thanks, when the identity of her savior crashed over her like a flood, rendering her speechless.

Prince Elijah returned her surprised look with an equally shocked expression.

"Forgive me, I did not see you there. I apologize for running into you like that," he spoke finally, his expression shifting from surprise to polished formality in a matter of seconds.

Roused by his apology, Katherine quickly found her voice.

"It is I who should apologize, my lord. I was not paying attention to my surroundings," she said, pulling away from him and dropping him a deep curtsey.

Elijah returned her gesture of politeness with a bow of his own.

"You are one of the candidates, are you not?" he inquired curiously, tilting his head to the side as he regarded her.

"Yes, my lord," she answered, subconsciously fidgeting with her hands in her discomfort at being caught red-handed, and by the prince no less.

"Might I inquire as to why you are sneaking around the castle, and not upstairs with the rest of them?" Elijah asked rather sternly, frowning slightly at her unexpected presence.

Katherine paused. She almost decided on lying to him and pretending that she had gotten lost or another similar story, but something stopped her. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want to deceive this man.

"I—I was hungry and I have no idea when lunch is going to be served, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and scavenge for food myself from the kitchens," Katherine stated bravely, meeting his stare head-on.

For a moment, she honestly thought he was going to scold her and send her to the torture chamber or possibly rip her heart out for her disobedience and cheek, but to her complete astonishment, he suddenly smiled at her, his brown eyes radiating warmth as he chuckled lightly.

"And what food, pray tell, are you craving at the moment, Miss…?"

"Katherine. Katherine Gilbert, my lord," she curtsied once again, ducking her head in respect. "And to answer your question, I was craving chocolate-covered strawberries, although a goblet of blood wouldn't go amiss either, my lord," she added as an afterthought, rising.

Elijah continued smiling at her. "Well, Miss Gilbert, I think you shall find what you are looking for in the kitchens. And if any of the servants give you trouble, tell them that I gave you my permission to eat to your heart's content."

"Thank you, my lord," Katherine sighed with relief, returning his smile and dropping another curtsy.

To her utter bewilderment, as she rose the prince caught her right hand with both of his own, and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. Shifting her gaze to his face, she trembled slightly at the jolt of electricity she felt as their hands touched.

"My pleasure, Miss Gilbert," Elijah replied softly, bowing as he turned away. "And please, call me Elijah," he called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner and out of sight.

Once she was certain he was gone, Katherine collapsed against the wall to regain her bearings. _What in hell was _that_ about?_

* * *

"Elena, that color will look spectacular with your skin tone!" Lexi squealed, as Elena showed off the cerise pink gown she had tried on, together with gold earrings and a large golden chain encrusted with diamonds.

"It certainly took you long enough to find one that you liked!" Caroline scolded her friend with feigned irritation.

Elena stuck out her tongue at her and did a quick twirl, her skirts billowing out around her.

"Don't poke fun at me, Caroline Forbes! I just want to look my best at the ball," Elena responded airily. "Besides, we have all day to look around to find the perfect outfit, and it's not as if we have anything better to do."

"Speaking of looking around for something—or more accurately, someone—wherever can Katherine have run off to?" Caroline asked, her eyes darting around the room in search of the other Gilbert.

"I haven't seen her recently, either," Lexi replied, frowning as she too searched the room.

As if on cue, the girl in question sidled back into the room, striding over to join them, with a small smile on her features.

"Kat, where were you? We started to worry!" Elena exclaimed, berating her twin and lightly smacking her arm.

Katherine leaned forward, motioning the girls' to come closer. "I was hungry, so I just nipped down to the kitchens to wheedle some food out of the cooks. You'll never guess who I ran into on the way, though," she whispered conspiratorially, her grin widening.

"Damon?" Lexi guessed excitedly, glaring when Caroline shook her head and laughed at her lack of subtlety.

"Good guess, but no. Two more guesses left!" Katherine sang.

"Prince Kol?" Caroline questioned.

"I know, the king himself!" Elena said in awe.

"None of the above," Katherine replied.

"Come on, Kat! You can't just leave us in suspense! Who was it?" Elena whined, scratching her head in confusion.

"If you _must_ know…it was Prince Elijah," Katherine admitted, blushing slightly.

"You mean—and I quote—the 'frightfully handsome' Prince Elijah?" Caroline teased, pretending to swoon.

Katherine rolled her eyes at her antics.

"You are _hilarious_, Caroline; you should apply to be the next court jester. And _of course_ that one—how many other Prince Elijahs are there? It's not a very common name," Katherine grumbled, suddenly very interested in her fingernails.

Her companions, exchanged knowing glances, grinning at Katherine's unusual display of shyness.

Eventually, Katherine lifted her head, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What?"

"I knew it! You _do_ have a crush on him!" Elena giggled, her eyes glinting in triumph. "I've never seen you so reluctant to talk about a man before. Just admit it, Kat—I was right!"

"I will admit no such thing!" Katherine retorted. "I like him, I suppose, but that is the extent of my feelings. End of discussion," she stated with a determined finality.

Elena opened her mouth to respond, but, catching Katherine's closed expression, thought better of it.

Taking her cue from the abrupt mood change, Caroline jumped in to change the subject. "Katherine, you've arrived just in time to help Lexi choose her dress."

"Yes, please help me out, Katherine! I've narrowed it down to these two, but for the life of me I cannot decide which one looks the best on me," Lexi pleaded, holding up two dresses in her arms. The first was cream-colored with a gold belt and a pattern of gold flowers sewn all over, and the second was a mint green, with a silvery underskirt that peeked through from where the dress cinched in at the waist and down to the floor. Katherine studied them, tilted her head to the side and flicking between the dresses and Lexi's face.

"Definitely the mint green, it will look better with your hair," she decided, confident in her assessment.

"Good, that's the one I liked better! I just need to find some jewels to match, though," Lexi added, looking at the dress intently.

"Why don't you wear those ropes of pearls and that emerald bracelet?" Caroline suggested, pointing over to the items she discovered on a nearby table.

"Perfect!" Lexi exclaimed, picking them up and holding them against the fabric.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am starving," Caroline said, her stomach rumbling.

Luckily, Bonnie chose that moment to announce the lunch break.

"Let's stop by our rooms to drop off our outfits, then we can eat and enjoy the rest of the day to ourselves," Caroline suggested.

"Hmm, whatever shall we find to entertain us in a centuries-old castle?" Elena joked sarcastically, gathering her things.

"I'm sure we'll find something interesting to do, 'Lena. But first, let's eat!" Katherine said enthusiastically. They started for the dining hall.

"I thought you already ate?" Caroline teased. Katherine just shrugged.

"So? The food here is delicious. It'd be a shame for my portion to go to waste," she reasoned with a straight face. "And in any case, Prince Elijah gave me special permission to eat to my heart's content. His words, not mine. And I intend to take complete advantage," she added primly, flouncing her curls over her shoulder.

Caroline snorted in amusement. "No wonder the prince is in your good books, he's feeding into your food obsession. Pun intended," she chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hurry up, you two, or we'll be late!" Elena called over her shoulder, silencing their teasing.

"Yes, Mother!" Caroline joked, hurrying to catch up. "God forbid Katherine misses lunch."

Katherine stuck out her tongue. "Just you wait, Forbes. I'll get you back for this," she warned with fake indignation.

"I'm looking forward to it, Gilbert. Give it your best shot." Caroline responded, the light of challenging shining in her expression.

"Oh, don't worry. I will."

* * *

**So my love for Kalijah is showing immensely! I know you're probably yelling at me for more Klaus/Klaroline, but fear not! It's coming soon! Please review and let me know your thoughts or suggestions! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! I'm still floored by all the love you are showing this story-thank you so much for you reviews/follows/favorites! Oh, and if anyone is good with graphics and would like to make a cover for this fic, I would probably die from happiness.**

**Anyways, I'm super nervous about this chapter, it was very tough to write and took me longer than usual, but I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter Six

The unwelcome feeling of several bodies jumping on her bed and shaking her soundly ripped Caroline from her pleasant dreams, announcing the dawn of a new day.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, Caroline! The day is finally here!" Lexi shrieked.

Groaning, Caroline shoved her off the bed, wiping her tousled hair from her face.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up! Katherine, get off of me! Enough with the tickling!" Caroline grunted, shivering when Elena ripped the covers off of her body and the cool morning air assaulted her skin. "Was scaring the ever-living daylights out of me really necessary?" she complained, crossing her arms furiously over her chest as she sat up in bed.

"Considering you sleep like the dead, absolutely," Katherine replied smugly.

"Seriously?" Caroline muttered, swinging her legs over the bed to wash her face, yawning and stretching her muscles.

"Considering it's already eleven o'clock in the morning, I'd say we were rather reasonable with the amount of beauty sleep we allowed you to catch up on," Elena added with a snicker.

"Eleven o'clock? Is it really that late?" Caroline asked, shocked and slightly ashamed that she had slept for so long. After a relaxing afternoon and evening yesterday, Bonnie had advised the girls to sleep in a little later that morning, as the ball would start at seven o'clock in the evening and last well past midnight. Apparently, Caroline had heeded her instructions all too well.

"Yes it is, Sleeping Beauty," Katherine teased. "Luckily for you, I, being the generous-hearted best friend that I am, took the liberty of fetching you a breakfast tray."

She gestured to the bedside table, where the delicious smells of toast and jam, sausage, eggs, and blueberries wafted up towards Caroline, whose mouth instantly watered.

"Hurry up and eat, sleepy-head! We only have a few hours to spare before we start preparing for the ball tonight," Lexi pretended to scold her.

"We were planning on visiting the gardens and taking in some fresh air before we're stuck inside all afternoon and night," Katherine explained as Caroline picked up her fork, picking at the sausages. "Meet us down there when you're finished eating and dressing, understood?"

"As you wish, oh Queen of the kitchens!" Caroline mock bowed, garnering titters from Elena and Lexi and a huff from Katherine.

"Yes, yes, we've established that I enjoy the food here immensely," Katherine rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, we'll be outside, alright, Care?"

"I'll be down shortly," Caroline smiled. "And thank you for the food, Katherine."

"Anytime, Forbes," Katherine drawled, as she and the other two made their way out of Caroline's room and shut the door.

Alone at last, Caroline ate slowly, willing time to slow down as her anxiety for tonight's ball reared its ugly head, freezing her insides with terror.

_Tonight, I will see the king. I wonder if his temper is as vicious as the rumors claim it to be? _She supposed she would find out tonight.

With a shiver that had nothing to do with the coolness of her chamber, she dressed quickly in her simplest dark green woolen day dress, cleansing her face with water from the washbasin and ingesting a large gulp of vervain-water. Exiting her room, her mood brightened considerably at the thought of spending her free time in the gardens before the ball.

Her lips twitching into a smile, she set off in search of her companions.

* * *

Running about the gardens for the afternoon had the desired effect, as Caroline felt less agitated about the evening's events. Every once in a while, though, her gaze flickered to the line of trees concealing the river, and her thoughts were inevitably drawn to a certain handsome stranger with keen blue eyes and golden stubble.

She had not been able to banish him from her mind ever since their awkward encounter, and she still wondered what he meant by his parting words to her.

_No matter, I shall most likely never see him again_, she thought, with a tiny pang reverberating through her chest.

Ignoring the odd sensation and snapping her focus back to the present, her faced flushed with exercise, she and her friends retired back up to their rooms to catch a quick snack and to prepare themselves for the long-awaited ball.

When Caroline arrived in her room, a steaming tub of rosewater had been placed over near the window, along with a fluffy white towel and various scented soaps. Relieved at the thought of cleansing her sweaty body and soothing her rather sore muscles, Caroline wasted no time stripping out of her dress and sliding gratefully into the tub with a sigh, taking her precious time to clean herself of any dirt and grime.

After a good half-hour of cleaning and simply relaxing in the warm water, she decided she may as well dry off and begin the process of getting dressed. Whimpering at the rush of cold air on her skin as she rose, Caroline grabbed the towel and dried herself off, rubbing the towel vigorously all over her skin and through her dripping blonde tresses.

_Let the fun begin_, she grimaced to herself, pulling on her undergarments and bringing out the beautiful blue dress Bonnie had given her. Lifting it over her head, Caroline shimmied into the gown, the fine silk caressing her body and rustling as she moved it in place. Glancing at her reflection, Caroline stifled a gasp.

The dress looked breathtakingly gorgeous. It hugged her body flawlessly, flowing gracefully over her curves. The rhinestones twinkled in the fading sunlight, and Caroline was inclined to agree with Bonnie's opinion that its deep blue color made her eyes shine more radiantly.

_This ball may not be so terrifying, after all. I actually look like I belong at here, at least. If only Stefan could see me now!_

With a surge of confidence and recalling the promise she had made to herself to make Stefan proud, Caroline set to work on taming her blonde curls. After a brief internal struggle, she decided to put her hair up instead of leaving it down. She twirled her hair and pinned it into an elegant twist on her head, leaving a few loose curls to hang down, framing her face.

_Now for the finishing touch._

She carefully picked up her mother's lapis lazuli necklace, clasping its thin silver chain around her neck. Standing up, she took a proper look at herself in the vanity mirror, tilting her head to the side to take in her appearance.

She almost didn't recognize the lovely young woman gazing back at her.

Without warning, the homesickness that had been pent-up inside her since her arrival at the castle tore through her heart, making it ache with loneliness. Caroline breathed deeply several times, eventually calming down from the emotions swirling within her.

Fingering her mother's necklace, she thought once more of Stefan, and it was only the thought of staying strong for his sake that drove the threat of tears away.

* * *

Katherine, as the self-proclaimed leader of the quartet of friends what with her commanding personality, designated her room as the place for the girls to meet at a quarter to seven to walk down to the ballroom together. "Strength in numbers," she had explained with the air of a strategizing general preparing for battle. Once Caroline had finally finished dressing, it was close to the appointed meeting time, so she stole out of her room, running into Lexi at the same time in the corridor.

Caroline beamed at Lexi. "Lexi, you look fabulous! The green really suits you," she said in awe.

Lexi smiled, running her fingers through her long, straight blonde hair.

"You look quite lovely yourself, Caroline! You'll be in no want of dance partners!" she responded sweetly.

"We shall see!" Caroline just laughed, turning to knock at Katherine's door, who answered and dragged the pair inside.

Caroline and Lexi spent the next several minutes fussing over Katherine's gorgeous purple outfit, her dark hair falling in ringlets over her shoulders.

"If Prince Elijah does not ask you to dance at least once, I will think him the most idiotic man in all of Mystic Falls," Caroline teased.

"I'm more interested in how Damon will react to dearest Lexi here," Katherine wiggled her eyebrows at her, prompting a faint blush from the cheerful blonde.

"Where in the king's name is Elena?" Lexi quickly changed the subject. "It's exactly a quarter to seven. We don't want to be late!"

The door slammed open as Elena rushed in, almost tripping over her lovely pink gown in her haste. "I'm here! I apologize for being late, my hair was not cooperating with me and took longer for me to arrange than expected," she moaned, throwing her plaited hair over her shoulder to emphasis her point.

"It's alright, Elena, you look wonderful," Caroline replied sincerely.

Elena smiled in gratitude.

Katherine clapped her hands, prompting the others to fall silent. "This is it, ladies. The entire vampire aristocracy and royalty await our arrival. Let us descend with dignity and prepare to break some poor men's hearts by our cool indifference," she recited dramatically, waving her arms in emphasis.

The others burst out laughing.

"Always so melodramatic, Kat." Elena chuckled.

"Yes, not all of us have the privilege of being friends with princes with breakable hearts," Lexi grinned. "Some of us are hoping to capture the attention of at least one dance partner!"

"Prince Elijah and I are not friends, we are mere acquaintances," Katherine pronounced airily. "Now, are we ready or not?"

"As ready as we shall ever be, I suppose," Caroline stated bravely, a nervous pit growing in her stomach.

"Alright, then. Forward!" Katherine cried, leading the way out of her chamber.

And with that, their hearts beating erratically in anticipation, the four descended to the ballroom.

* * *

Caroline held her breath as she entered the grand ballroom. It was even more splendid than she remembered, with long tables along each wall boasting a variety of food and drink. The musicians were situated at the far end of the ballroom, consisting of a variety of string and reed instruments. Although it was not quite seven o' clock, the room buzzed with the excited chatter of hundreds of vampires, whose number increased as the guests kept pouring into the ballroom. Caroline noticed that most of the other candidates were already there, making small talk and no doubt arriving early to ensure that they would not miss the king's entrance.

Pushing their way through the crowd of guests, Caroline and her companions stopped at one of the refreshment tables to grab a drink. Popping open a bottle of champagne, Elena poured them each a flute.

Katherine raised her glass. "To us, that we may survive this night without embarrassment," she toasted, clinking her glasses with the others.

"Cheers!" Lexi exclaimed, drinking deeply from her glass.

Caroline just smiled and took a sip, praying that the alcohol would help in calming her nerves and racing heart.

As she continued absently sipping her wine, she scoured the crowd, wondering if the king had made an appearance yet.

She spotted Prince Kol across the dance floor, surrounded by women and flirting outrageously as he held his customary drink. To his right, she spotted Damon conversing jovially with gorgeous blonde woman dressed in a magnificent yellow gown whom she had never seen before.

Before she had time to study Damon's companion further, she was roused by someone clutching her upper arm in an iron grip.

"Katherine? What is it? Whatever is the matter?" she asked her friend with concern, taking note of Katherine's wide eyes and terrified expression.

"Look, over there, near the entrance. It's Prince Elijah. Oh no, I think he's coming over here! What do I do?" Katherine muttered frantically, her head moving back and forth in search of an escape.

Caroline grasped her hand firmly.

"Katherine, calm down. Take a deep breath, and smile."

Katherine followed Caroline's soothing instructions just in time for the prince's unexpected arrival at their little circle.

"Miss Gilbert," Elijah smiled, bowing politely to Katherine, who curtsied in return.

"My lord Elijah," she murmured back, with a tremor in her voice.

"Will you do me the honor of introducing me to your friends here?" Elijah asked warmly, looking around at Caroline, Elena, and Lexi.

"Of course, my lord. This is my twin sister, Elena, and my friends Caroline Forbes and Lexi Branson," she gestured to each of her friends, who dropped the prince a curtsy as he nodded to each of them in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet each of you. I hope you are all enjoying your stay at the castle?" Elijah continued making small talk in a mild voice.

"Yes, my lord, you have a beautiful home," Caroline spoke up.

"I thank you for your compliments, Miss Forbes," he replied graciously.

"I wonder, my lord, if the king will be making his entrance soon?" Lexi cut in politely, a hint of hopefulness creeping audibly into her voice.

"I'm afraid my brother never was one to abide by court traditions, Miss Branson," Elijah laughed. "He likes to appear unexpectedly. It's an old habit of his."

As Elijah finished speaking, a voice right behind Caroline interrupted their conversation.

"Brother, I hope you will not keep all the beautiful women to yourself this evening. Won't you introduce us?" the suave voice carried over the dull roar of the other guests.

Caroline stiffened.

_I know that voice...oh no..._

She spun around so rapidly that she almost sloshed her champagne all over the speaker. Raising her eyes in utter amazement, she came face to face with a pair of familiar blue eyes and a mop of burnished gold hair.

She instantly froze, staring in disbelief.

"Certainly, brother. Ladies, it is my pleasure to introduce to you my brother, the King Niklaus. Brother, these are some of the candidates—Katherine and Elena Gilbert, Lexi Branson, and Caroline Forbes."

"_King_ Niklaus?" Caroline blurted out without thinking, confusion and alarm written all over her face.

The king just laughed.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus," he addressed Caroline, smirking widely at her.

Caroline, her cheeks stained a rosy pink from embarrassment, almost forgot to curtsy, she was so flustered.

_This cannot be happening to me._

"Now that we have been properly introduced, Miss Forbes, would you care to join me for the first dance?" the king asked smoothly, holding his arm out to Caroline, eyebrows raised in question.

Speechless and feeling panic rising like a cloud of smoke to choke her, she glanced at her friends, hoping against hope that she could talk her way out of this situation with their help.

If she wasn't so flustered, she would have burst out laughing at her friends' expressions, their mouths agape and eyes flickering between the pair in front of them. Even the normally impassive Elijah had a look of mild surprise playing across his face.

"Come now, sweetheart. I won't bite," the king—_Klaus—_urged softly, lips still quirked in that cocky grin that she was beginning to find extremely irritating.

Defeated, Caroline nodded slowly, still trying to process all of the emotions threatening to overwhelm her. She felt rather than saw the king take her hand gently and place it on his arm, pulling her body close to his and leading her out onto the ballroom floor.

Low murmurs rose from around the guests at the unusual sight of the king joining the dance set with a beautiful blonde stranger on his arm.

Valiantly resisting the urge to flee, Caroline took her place at the head of the set across from Klaus, who was studying her intently, his gaze slowly roving over her form. She avoided his stare, instead looking to her left, and was pleasantly surprised to see Elijah leading Katherine to dance next to them. Her small smile at the couple widened even more when she noticed a shy Lexi further down and opposite none other than the infamous Damon, who had a smirk on his face to rival that of Klaus.

_Maybe this will not be as painful after all—at least my friends are here next to me._

The anxious knot in her stomach lessened considerably, and she felt her usual courage slowly but surely returning. She lifted her head high as music soared through the hall, playing the first strains of a stately pavane.

The pair moved slowly towards each other as the dance required, joining hands as they met in the center. His skin was so warm on her cold hand, his calloused palm encasing hers gently but firmly. An involuntary shiver ran down Caroline's spine at the contact.

Judging from Klaus' half-grin, he had noticed her body's reaction to him. _Damn him!_

They slowly turned, now facing the entrance of the ballroom, moving slowly in time with the music. She took the opportunity to glance up at him surreptitiously, taking in his handsome face now displaying a contented grin.

Suddenly, she couldn't bear the silence that had fallen between them, and her anger at his deliberately withholding his identity from her when they first met by the river rapidly rose to the surface. Capitalizing on her burst of courage, she forced herself to break the silence.

"I would like to thank you, Your Highness, for catching me off-guard in front of my friends and your brother just now," she forced out coldly, staring straight ahead. "Humiliating people so thoroughly seems to be a happy talent of yours."

Klaus chuckled, tilting his head towards her. "I shall take that as a compliment, love. I have had centuries of honing the art to perfection," he replied smartly. "And I believe I asked you to call me Klaus. 'Your highness' sounds far too formal a name to be used between such great friends as you and me."

Caroline scoffed at his audacity. "And I believe I decided to disregard your request, _Your Grace_," she replied emphatically, refusing to give in to his wishes.

"Very well, then, Caroline," he said smoothly as they continued dancing, his grip on her hand never faltering. "Onto more mannered subjects, then, such as how ravishing you look in that dress." His lips twitched into that aggravating smirk again.

"Yes, well, if you must know, I was more or less forced into it by Bonnie," Caroline stated, deflecting his obvious compliment.

"Did she really? I shall have to thank her profusely later," he said lightly, glancing over to where Bonnie stood on the sidelines, conversing with Elena as they watched the line of dancers. "Although I must say, the gown itself isn't half as ravishing as the woman currently wearing it," he added boldly, gently squeezing her hand with his own and giving her a lingering, heated stare.

Caroline blushed, choosing not to acknowledge his open admiration of her person.

"Do you recall what I said to you about flattery, Your Highness? It will not work on me so easily," she retorted.

"Ah, but your statement implies that it will indeed work, with the proper investment of time and effort," Klaus parried, clearly amused at her irritation.

Determined not to allow him to get the best of her, Caroline remained silent, focusing once more on the dance.

They turned back slowly to face one another again, and then proceeded to turn again, now facing the opposite end of the room and able to look down the set of dancers. From her new vantage point, Caroline noticed Katherine and Elijah deep in conversation, while Lexi laughed at some silly remark of Damon's. She smiled slightly at her friends' good fortune in finding gentlemanly dance partners, wishing her own luck had been more rewarding.

"What are you smiling at?" Klaus' amused tone interrupted her musings.

"Nothing in particular, Your Highness. I was merely admiring the general splendor of the ball itself, as I have never had the opportunity to attend one before."

_Why am I suddenly willing to engage him in conversation? Focus, Caroline!_

"Is that so?" he murmured, intrigued. "Then I am honored to be your first partner at your first ball. You're quite the dancer."

"I have had some training. My cousin taught me from a young age," she replied, again wondering why she bothered answering his intrusive and unwelcome inquiries.

"Ah, your cousin. Might I ask for the name of your dance tutor?" Klaus asked.

"Stefan, Your Grace," she answered, deciding at the last second not to give away his last name. "He is acts as a guard at the city gate," she elaborated, proud of her cousin's service to the city.

"A guard? Is that so? That does surprise me. I take it that you are not from an aristocratic family, then?"

"No, Your Grace. I am not. I am but a poor, ordinary, humble citizen of Mystic Falls who was not raised on a silver spoon," Caroline stated proudly, meeting his curious gaze head-on, a defiant glint in her blue eyes.

"I meant no offense, love."

"Of course you didn't, Your Highness," she muttered sardonically.

Klaus turned to face her then, his hand tightening around hers into a grip of iron. "Caroline, if I have to ask you a third time to call me Klaus, I might lose my temper, and we can't have that, now, can we? I should hate for there to be blood spilled and spoiling such a magnificent evening, and it would be a shame if it were caused by your stubbornness. Would you like me to start by ripping out the hearts of your little friends? Elena, perhaps?" he said in a low, dangerously sweet tone, his blue eyes flashing angrily in contrast with the polite smile plastered on his handsome features as his head jerked in Elena's direction.

Pure terror flooded her senses. She internally cursed her idiocy in almost forgetting that her dance partner was the Original hybrid—the _only_ hybrid, for that matter. Knowing she had overstepped, Caroline lowered her eyes in fear and shook her head, her entire body trembling.

"N-no, Your—Klaus," she responded faintly.

"Fantastic," he said cheerfully, all signs of fury gone from his face as if it had never appeared.

Just in time, the music began to slow, signaling the end of the dance.

As they finished and made their respective bow and curtsy to each other, Caroline let out a sigh of relief.

Wishing to put as much space as physically possible between herself and Klaus, she immediately made to walk away in search of her friends, when she felt a tug on her hand.

She slowly turned back to face Klaus, whose brilliant eyes blazed with a mixture of emotions she couldn't quite discern. Raising her hand to his full red lips, he planted a lingering kiss on the back, his eyes peeking up at her through blonde lashes.

"It has been an honor and pleasure dancing with you, Caroline," he purred in his silky accent, a wolfish grin spreading over his face. "I look forward to our next meeting."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his cavalier behavior, Caroline managed a quick nod. "I am at your service, Klaus," she responded quietly, ripping her hand from his grasp and walking as quickly as she dared away from the perplexing and enigmatic ruler of Mystic Falls, feeling his stare boring into her back as she went.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you did not tell us about your chance meeting with the king! How could you keep such a thing from your best friends?" Katherine demanded in a furious whisper as Caroline drained an entire glass of champagne in one mouthful.

Lexi had been asked to dance by a few other men, as had Elena, but the three managed to corner Caroline during a lull in the festivities and interrogate her ruthlessly about her acquaintance with the king. Distressed and not wanting to keep the secret any longer from her friends, she explained her meeting with Klaus by the river—although she chose not to regale them with certain details to preserve her dignity.

"Because I knew this would be your reaction!" Caroline hissed back, throwing her arms out frantically. "It is a small matter of little importance, Katherine, can you not just let it go? Dancing with the man was torture enough!"

"Was it really?" Elena asked mildly. "It looked like you rather enjoyed his attention, at least from what I could see. He seemed extremely interested by you and your words."

"I did not enjoy it one bit, Elena Gilbert! His questions were as intrusive as his endless supply of charm," she retorted.

A small nagging voice in the back of her head whispered that she was not entirely truthful with her statement, however.

Suppressing that line of thought, she took advantage of the brief pause and seized the opportunity to deflect the conversation away from herself. "Enough about me—what about you, Katherine? Prince Elijah is certainly very interested in you, considering you danced with him three times," she asked the curly-haired Gilbert.

Katherine scowled. "Elijah and I are just friends. Friends dance with each other," she shrugged offhandedly.

"Oh, so it's just 'Elijah' now?" Lexi teased.

Katherine groaned in response. "You have no room to talk, Lexi Branson! I saw you out there with Damon, wrapped up in his enticing blue eyes," she said mischievously, smirking at the blonde vampire.

"He's a talented dancer. Not to mention quite handsome," Lexi grinned, her face flushing a little from the combination of alcohol and dancing. "He even introduced me to Princess Rebekah! She is absolutely lovely, but rather cold and intimidating, I must admit," she lowered her voice.

"My reputation precedes me," a feminine voice drawled nearby.

Caroline turned towards the speaker and saw the woman with the beautiful yellow dress she had seen earlier conversing with Damon.

Lexi jumped in surprise at the woman's appearance.

"Princess Rebekah," she curtsied hastily, visibly trembling in the presence of the female Original.

"Lexi," Rebekah acknowledged her curtly. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes, this is Elena and Katherine Gilbert, and Caroline Forbes, Princess," Lexi introduced them with a falsely cheery voice.

Rebekah looked them over haughtily as they curtsied.

"You're the tart who danced with Nik, aren't you?" she directed her blunt question at Caroline.

Caroline felt her blood boiling at her insinuation. _How dare she insult me!_

"Yes, I did dance with your brother, although I fail to see how that makes me a tart," she answered coolly, steadily meeting Rebekah's blue eyes with her own.

Elena shifted uneasily beside her, while Katherine watched the princess with narrowed eyes. Lexi looked on in plain terror.

Rebekah opened her mouth to respond, but her reply was cut off by the arrival of an inebriated Kol, who stumbled up and threw his arm over his sister's shoulders, Bonnie hurrying just behind him.

"Insulting guests again, are we, little sister? I see the green monster of envy rising from the ashes!" he said loudly, causing some heads to turn in their direction.

"Kol!" Bonnie hissed, attempting to pull him off his sister in vain.

"Get your drunken arse off me, Kol, or the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth!" Rebekah screeched, shoving Kol away from her.

She glared back at Caroline, whose mouth twitched in spite of herself.

"Don't think for a moment that because Nik charmed you with his little show of attention, he won't dispose of you the minute he sees fit. He'll bed you once like he has all the others and then bleed you dry and leave you to rot. You're nothing but a little blonde distraction to him. Just a friendly warning," the blonde princess spat out viciously, pushing in between Elena and Katherine and stalking off, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she went.

Hot tears spilled into Caroline's eyes, her throat closing in anger and shame. _What have I done to deserve this?_

"I need some air," she muttered, walking off before her friends could say anything in comfort. She caught Bonnie looking at her sympathetically as she passed.

Caroline quickly made her way over to the glass doors leading out onto a large terrace, which was thankfully deserted. The cool night air caressed her face, which was now wet with fresh tears. She couldn't tell whether they were tears of anger at Rebekah's cruel insults and lack of manners, or tears of sorrow that there might be some truth to her words about a certain infuriating individual.

She stood for some time, silent tears pouring down her face as she looked up at the velvety-black sky dotted with shining stars, the luminous moon casting a silvery light over the grounds. Even in her distress, Caroline couldn't help but admire the natural beauty.

She inevitably thought of Stefan as her fingers were drawn to her necklace, knowing that he would be the first to wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace, soothing her and easing her suffering as only he could.

Closing her eyes, she shivered, the cold air finally catching up with her. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to block out the chill, sniffling and stifling another sob.

A sudden warmth around her shoulders made her squeak in surprise. Startled, she spun around, not caring about the tears that betrayed her inner misery.

Klaus stood in front of her holding a warm shawl, his blue eyes serious as he intently assessed her.

She immediately pulled away from him, furiously swiping at the remaining tears on her cheeks as she strode over towards the balcony's stone railing. She held her head high, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak and vulnerable. _Not that he is capable of any sort of compassionate feeling whatsoever._

She heard him pause for a moment, and then his footsteps sounded on the hard stone pavement as he closed the distance between them to stand directly behind her.

He once more placed the warm shawl around her, his hands lingering on her shoulders as she shuddered slightly. Subconsciously, her hands came up to grasp it and hold it tightly to her body.

They stood there like that, staring out into the night, the breeze ruffling their hair and slowly drying the tears on Caroline's face. Sounds of music and boisterous laughter drifted through the door, though neither of them seemed to hear it, lost in their own thoughts.

"I heard what my sister said to you."

"Don't. Seriously," Caroline spoke sharply, straightening up and squaring her shoulders. "I don't want to hear any excuse you've come up with for her behavior towards me. Her words had the intended effect, in any case."

He did not answer her, instead remaining silent behind her.

She exhaled and faced him then, her gaze boring into his. "Is any of it true?"

His gaze, formerly soft with a hint of what in any other being she would describe as pity, turned cold at the accusation that hung in the air.

"Yes. It is," he responded without emotion, returning her glare with his own. "Not that it is any of your concern, love."

"Do _not_ call me that, _Klaus_" she spat ferociously, taking a step back from him.

He moved so fast that she hadn't even had the chance to blink in shock before his arms were wrapped around her, holding her back flush against his hard chest.

"Careful, sweetheart. You're treading on dangerous ground," he growled in her ear, his warm breath raising goosebumps on her skin as he lifted one hand to graze against the side of her neck.

Caroline froze as raw terror ripped through her body.

One decisive twist of his hand could end her life.

Her courage crumbling, she inhaled shakily. "Are you going to kill me?"

His arm around her waist flexed briefly at her barely audible question, his hand still brushing back and forth along her neck. Her entire body trembled in fear, waiting for the blow to fall.

The moments passed, his hand on her neck exerting a little more pressure on her skin, provoking a shiver not entirely of fear from her body.

At last, he spoke.

"Do you really think that low of me?" he murmured huskily, his hand moving to play with the curls framing her face, his warm breath still caressing her skin.

"Yes," she responded, her voice still shaky but with a confident edge to it.

He hummed in response, not once relaxing his grip on her waist or removing his hand from her hair.

Caroline slowly began to relax, her racing heart returning to its normal pace as she unconsciously leaned into him slightly, her brain gradually registering the pleasant feeling of his hard muscular form pressed against her.

After a few more long minutes, his grip slackened, unwinding his arm from around her waist and spinning her gently around to face him again.

Caroline sucked in a breath as she beheld the pure intensity of his gaze. She vaguely wondered if it were possible to drown in his oceanic blue eyes.

Klaus broke the heavy silence between them.

"You should get some rest, Caroline. It's been a long evening for you," he said lightly, gesturing inside.

Reluctantly, she nodded.

As she moved passed him, he fell into step beside her, his hand resting lightly against the small of her back. Ignoring the unexpected gesture, she allowed him to lead her inside, back to the music and chatter of the ball, an unspoken understanding passing between them.

* * *

**Are you still alive? Or did I manage to kill you with feels? Either way, let me know your thoughts! I hope you don't mind my throwing some canon lines in there, I couldn't resist! And you can follow me on Tumblr, my url is klarolinessecondbreakfast**

**Also, I have some notes that I thought might help you visualize some things in the story (because I know I'm rather abysmal at describing things in detail!):**

**1) The castle: My love of Disney led me to picture the Mikaelson castle as a sort of cross between the castle from 'Beauty and the Beast' and Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany.**

**2) Clothing: If you've seen any of the Lord of the Ring movies, that's essentially the style of clothing I'm going for! **

**3) Dancing: I loosely based Klaroline's dance off of a Renaissance pavane, which is a slow couples dance. If you go on Youtube and search "Renaissance pavane" it'll give you a bunch of demonstration videos that you can watch and give you a general idea of how it looks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey lovely readers! I apologize for my lateness-real life came out of nowhere last week and attacked me with a vengeance along with the NFL playoffs, but I managed to get this update done! Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites for this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter Seven

Klaus made absolutely certain that Caroline was taken care of, placing her in Bonnie's capable hands to escort her up to her room. He watched her leave the ballroom, head held high, her golden curls bouncing with each step. He thought he had never seen anything more beautiful, stubborn, and altogether entrancing than she in all his long years spent wandering on this earth.

_Speaking of blonde and stubborn…_

His mind bombarded with the image of a distressed Caroline, and with fury rising steadily in his chest, Klaus searched the crowd for Rebekah, determined to wreak some havoc on his dear little sister for insulting Caroline. He was not entirely certain why he cared so much about the girl—he had just met her, and by the gods, she was magnificent to look at and with a mind to match-but he had never felt such a strong instinct to protect someone other than family before. He quickly filed that trail of thought away for further examination, allowing his anger to fully take over his faculties.

Spotting Rebekah standing off with Damon, Klaus strode over, his eyes narrowed, blue eyes flashing fiercely.

Reaching his sister, he seized her by the shoulder and roughly spun her around.

"You will not speak like that to Caroline ever again, Rebekah, is that understood?" he growled menacingly.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Nik?" she hissed, struggling vainly to pull free from his grasp.

"Don't avoid the subject! I heard every word you said to her, and if you ever cause her distress again I will make sure you regret it for the rest of eternity!" Klaus replied venomously, shaking his sister hard to emphasize his point.

"I was looking out for _you_, Nik! You do realize that all these tramps are completely unfit to be queen? They just want the power that comes with the title, and I refuse to put up with some trollop prancing around the castle lording the title of queen over me!"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Rebekah," Klaus smirked.

"I am _not_ jealous!" Rebekah cried, stamping her foot in indignation.

"Feeling a bit threatened, are we, little sister? Don't want to share and play nice with the other girls?" Klaus taunted.

"You're such an arse, Nik! But by all means, continue carrying on with your little plaything. The moment she recognizes you for the monster you are and she runs for the hills, don't say I didn't warn you." Rebekah replied contemptuously, pulling out of his grip and sauntering off.

Damon gave a low whistle.

"Don't you say a word," Klaus hissed.

Damon held up his hands in surrender. "My lips are sealed."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus grunted, any good feeling that the ball had produced waning rapidly. He would never admit it out loud, but he hated quarreling with Rebekah, as she held the title of his favorite sibling. _Nothing that a peace offering of new clothes can't fix_, he thought wryly as he walked out of the ballroom, the party still in full swing. He ignored the bows and curtsies thrown his way by the scores of young women fawning over him. A drink in his study seemed to be in order.

The sounds from the ballroom slowly faded away as he climbed the marble staircase to his chambers in the west wing, his mind still processing the evening's events, particularly his time spent with a certain blonde spitfire.

_Caroline._

She was a creature so unlike any he had ever encountered before. She certainly did not cower to him, king or not, nor did she put on airs or parade around wearing excessive jewels and playing at being royalty in hopes that he would take notice of her, like the rest of the candidates. No, Caroline Forbes did not want power or wealth.

He didn't know what to make of her behavior. She acted as if he had absolutely no effect on her, but Klaus knew better. Her body had betrayed her in his arms on the balcony. He knew she had tried to suppress it, but she felt something for him. The thought brightened his sour mood considerably.

As he threw open the door to his place of refuge, however, his sister's words rang in his ears, taunting him, deflating his momentary elation. Much as he was loath to admit it, Rebekah had a sensible point. Many of the candidates were no doubt power-hungry peasants who wished for nothing but wealth and luxury and didn't care one jot about himself. _As if I give a damn what others think of me_, he seethed, grabbing the wine off of his desk and taking a swig directly from the bottle.

Even as he finished that thought, a niggling doubt snaked its way through his mind, whispering that there was one whose good opinion he desired above all else. That seed of doubt gave him pause.

Did he truthfully desire Caroline's good opinion? The notion was exceedingly unfamiliar and frustrating. He had no idea why the thought of the stubborn beauty hating him and thinking ill of him made his heart clench with an uncomfortable feeling of sorrow. He did not want to find out what it meant, either.

Despite his inner turmoil, the events of the evening had made on thing clear to him: he wanted Caroline. Something about her drew him towards her like a moth to a flame-her vivacity, her wit, her breathtaking smile and unfathomable eyes...her unflinching courage and loyalty.

Loyalty. The one thing so frequently denied him, even by his own siblings on occasion-the one quality that Tatia had lacked and had led him into this very situation. Caroline had shown it to him tonight when she protected her friends from his wrath, swallowing her own pride in the process. Her actions only increased his admiration of her.

Klaus balled his fists, his strategic and calculating intellect at war with his naturally impulsive emotions, reminding him that Caroline could prove to be a weakness-and he had no place for such things. He knew he could not afford to care for the girl. After all, had he not always maintained that love was a vampire's greatest weakness?

He was utterly terrified of how much he wanted-no, _needed_-Caroline Forbes to be his, and his alone.

Growling in frustration, Klaus strode over to the corner of his room where his easel stood, frantically searching for a blank canvas on which to project his muddled thoughts. Seizing his paints, he set to work, lost in his artistic world, allowing his inspiration to guide the strokes of his brush on the canvas.

Halfway finished with his creation, Klaus took a respite, using the pause to study the canvas and what his muse had led him to portray. He breathed in sharply, his eyes perusing the partially-complete painting. A face with pair of familiar blue eyes stared back at him, surrounded by a halo of golden locks.

In that instant, his mind was made up.

He would choose her to rule by his side, as his queen.

Exhaling and with a new-found determination, the beginnings of a plan formed in his mind. He would need to speak to Elijah in the morning to make the necessary arrangements.

Klaus picked up his paintbrush, an immense satisfaction and excitement coursing through his veins as he resumed his task.

Caroline would be his, and he'd be damned if he had to wait any longer.

* * *

Elena ate breakfast alone the morning after the ball. She had knocked on both Katherine and Lexi's doors, but received no response. She chose not to wake her exhausted friends, especially Caroline. She walked down to the dining hall, all the while worrying about Caroline after her humiliation at Rebekah's hands. _I'll bring her up some breakfast and check up on her,_ she decided, swallowing the blood in her goblet.

After finishing her breakfast, Elena spent the next few minutes organizing a tray of food to bring up to Caroline. _I do hope she is awake and alright_, she thought anxiously, carrying the tray carefully out of the room and towards the chambers. Upon reaching the corridor, she almost dropped the tray in surprise at the person poised to knock on her friend's door.

"_Stefan_?"

* * *

Caroline snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, refusing to leave the comfort of her bed and start the day. She figured she had earned a lazy day with all she had been subjected to the night before. Closing her eyes and willing sleep to return, her mind unconsciously drifted to her conversation with Bonnie as she left the ball last night.

_"I am so sorry that Rebekah insulted you like that," Bonnie said sympathetically, taking Caroline's hand with her own and giving it a comforting squeeze. Caroline's mouth twitched into a slight smile. _

_"Don't apologize, Bonnie, you had nothing to do with it," she replied, glancing at the brunette witch. _

_Bonnie sighed. "I know, but I should have put a stop to it. I should have protected my own," she said quietly. _

_Caroline knew exactly what she meant, and this time, it was she who gave Bonnie a genuine, reassuring smile. "There's nothing you could have done, Bonnie, but I thank you for your concern," she replied. _

_Bonnie returned her smile. "You are welcome. Ah, well. At least Kol's drunkenness managed to produce a good deed tonight," she chuckled a bit. _

_Caroline laughed out loud, feeling marginally better than before. "Indeed."_

_They strolled leisurely through the corridor in a companionable silence, their muffled footsteps the only sounds that could be heard. Upon reaching Caroline's room, Bonnie broke the silence. _

_"Do you need any help preparing for bed?" _

_"No, thank you, Bonnie. You've already done more than enough to make me comfortable." Caroline replied gratefully. _

_Bonnie nodded, turning to leave. Suddenly, she turned to face the blonde witch. "I watched you dance with the king. He is quite taken with you. Well done," she said softly._

_Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise, scoffing. "'Taken with me'? He hates me! He almost killed me out on the balcony, not to mention threatened to murder my friends in front of the entire room for my impertinence! What on earth gave you the idea that he is even remotely interested in me?" she cried, completely outraged at Bonnie's observation. _

_Bonnie shot her a half-smile. "When you have known the king and his vicious temper as long as I have, Caroline, you take notice when he acts completely out of character by choosing to dance, something that I have never seen him participate in willingly in all my time here. He also chose as his only partner of the evening the woman with the least amount of vanity and the greatest amount of selflessness, not to mention honesty and bravery in giving her low opinion of him to his face. If those facts alone do not make you believe that he is intrigued and fascinated by you, then the look in his eyes when he is focused on you speaks for itself," she replied wisely. _

_Caroline gawked at her. Before she had a chance to form a rebuttal, Bonnie bobbed her head and walked swiftly down the hallway, leaving a puzzled Caroline to escape her troubles in her dreams. _

A knock on her door snapped her back to reality, pushing all thoughts of a certain hybrid away for the moment. Groaning at the interruption, Caroline rolled out of bed and marched over to the door, ready to give the person standing on the other side a piece of her mind for disturbing her. Yanking the door open, her angry words stuck in her throat at the sight in front of her.

"Good morning, dear one. Surprised to see me?" The beloved voice of her cousin greeted her, his face amused at her reaction.

"_Stefan_? What in heaven's name are you doing here?" Caroline shrieked, throwing her arms around him and holding on for dear life.

She felt him chuckle deeply.

"Easy there, Caroline. I would rather not be crushed to death at such a young age," Stefan teased cheerfully, hugging her back just as fiercely.

Caroline pulled back, just drinking in the sight of him. "I cannot believe you're here! How…?"

"Today is my day off, and I figured I would visit you and see how you are enjoying palace life so far," he replied.

"Oh she's enjoying it so far," a voice chortled behind Stefan. Caroline finally caught sight of Elena holding a tray of food. "You two have a lot to catch up on," the brunette finished slyly, raising an eyebrow at Caroline.

"Really? I always seem to miss the most interesting events," Stefan remarked. "Now, Care, are you going to let me in? It's a bit drafty in the hallway in any case."

"Yes, and not to mention I'm carrying a heavy tray with your breakfast because you slept in again," Elena teased, raising the tray pointedly.

Snorting with laughter, Caroline pulled Stefan into the room, where he made himself comfortable on the bed. Elena set the tray down on the bedside table, as Caroline thanked her profusely for her thoughtfulness.

"Anything for my best friend, Care. Well, I shall leave you both to it," she said, walking over to the door.

"Wait, Elena." Stefan's voice stopped her. Elena glanced over her shoulder questioningly. "I'd like to speak to you after my visit with Caroline, if you have the time?"

Elena returned his gaze, while Caroline's eyes flicked between the two of them with great interest. "Yes, of course, Stefan. I will be across the hall whenever you are ready," she responded, a hint of shyness flashing across her face. She smiled at them, and the door closed behind her with a thud.

Caroline looked at Stefan, a large grin on her face.

Stefan cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is something amusing you, Caroline?"

Caroline burst out laughing. "I cannot believe my eyes! You like Elena, Stefan!"

She collapsed on the bed, shaking with mirth, even more amused when Stefan scowled.

"It is no laughing matter, Caroline, and I have always liked Elena. She's you friend, after all," he replied mildly.

Caroline huffed. "I can see right through you, Stefan. I know you better than anyone, and I have never seen you like this before!"

Stefan sighed. "Truly, Caroline, you are imagining things."

"You are such a liar, Stef. But because I love both you and Elena, I'll let you in on a secret: she likes you as well." Caroline leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially.

Stefan wasn't quick enough to cover the flash of surprised elation that covered his features.

Caroline beamed in triumph, satisfied with her work of match-making.

"Well, enough about me," Stefan cleared his throat, avoiding a verbal response to Caroline's little revelation. "How are you, Care? Are you enjoying it here?" His dark eyes conveyed so much warmth and affection for her that all the emotional stress from her time at the castle overwhelmed her. She could never hide the truth from Stefan.

Tears trickled unwillingly down her cheeks. "Stefan...it's...it's been horrible," she confessed quietly, stifling a sob.

"Oh, Caroline…tell me everything," Stefan soothed her, hugging her to him and laying against the pillows.

Through her tears and the occasional sobs, Caroline managed to narrate the events that had occurred in the past few days, starting with her chance meeting with Klaus. Stefan listened attentively, stroking her hair affectionately.

When she brought up Bonnie and the help she had given her for the ball, Caroline sat bolt upright and shoved Stefan hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Stefan cried, his brow furrowed.

Caroline glared at him. "My necklace, you fool! Why did you not tell me that you had spelled it with a concealing spell that gave me the appearance of a vampire?" she demanded.

Stefan sighed. "I didn't lie. I just omitted part of the truth. I didn't want you worrying over it and stressing you out even more. You had enough on your plate as it is. Besides, there's no harm done, as your identity has not been compromised," he said matter-of-factly.

"You didn't want me to worry? I've never heard that one before," she said sarcastically, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, Care. I didn't think you'd be this upset over it," Stefan apologized, with the slightest bit of guilt in his tone.

Caroline huffed, but laid her head back on Stefan's chest. "I know, I know, you're right. It's of little importance," She raised her head to look at her cousin. "But thank you all the same for spelling it. You're always there to protect me, even if we're apart," she smiled happily.

"No thanks are needed, Caroline. You're my family. Besides, witches and warlocks protect their own." He echoed Bonnie's words, bringing Caroline's thoughts back to the events of the ball and what Bonnie had told her about Klaus's interest in her.

She recounted her encounters with Klaus, Rebekah's insulting behavior, and finally Bonnie's parting words to her, while Stefan listened intently, his face expressionless.

"Do you think what she said may be true?" Caroline asked nervously, waiting for him to respond.

Stefan remained silent for a beat, and then raised his head to face her.

"I've met Bonnie once or twice when I've visited the castle before. She is a very powerful but very kind and wise witch, who still cares for the witch community and wishes to help them from what I have heard others say, although her servitude and sworn loyalty to the Original family makes that a nearly impossible task. But she makes a fair point. She has known the king all her life, and if she speaks the truth…" He paused, running his hands through his hair distractedly, jumping off the bed and beginning to pace the room. Caroline watched him, a little confused by his suddenly agitated manner.

At last, Stefan ceased pacing and came towards her, sitting down on the side of the bed. He grasped her hand, holding it firmly in his own.

"This is what I think: if the king does show an interest in you, there is a fair chance that he might choose you as his queen."

"What? You think he'll choose me?" Caroline cried in astonishment. This was certainly not the answer she expected.

"It's a distinct possibility, Care," Stefan said seriously. "King Niklaus is notorious for getting what he wants in the end. And if he indeed wants you and asks for your hand, I think you should accept."

Speechless, Caroline stared at him. _Is he serious? Marry Klaus?_

"You're joking, Stef," she barked out a fake laugh, certain that her cousin was toying with her. "You want me to marry a centuries-old immortal hybrid murderer who would rip of my head at the slightest hint of insubordination on my part? And all for some worthless royal title and power that I don't even want?" her voice shrilled, her eyes wide and full of fury and bewilderment.

"No, that is not why I think you should accept," Stefan answered stoically. "You're a witch, Caroline. You know how much our people have been dragged through the mud and abused by the vampires in this city, even by the Originals themselves. Now think of how it might be if a witch was in a position of power. Not a servant like Bonnie, but a queen. You could do so much for the witch community, Care. You're stronger and much more resilient than others give you credit for. You could rule, and perhaps find a way to eradicate the persecution of our people."

Caroline stilled.

"But...what of my freedom, Stefan? My hopes, my dreams...my magic? Klaus would kill me without a thought if he knew what I am!"

"'Klaus'?" Stefan asked, his eyes widening in surprise. "You are on first name terms with the king now?"

Caroline mentally smacked herself for her slip-up. "Only because he forced me to, he threatened my friends when I refused to address him as such," she scoffed, remembering the blazing fury in Klaus's eyes when she had initially declined his request. The rumors about his ill temper had certainly proved true.

Stefan laughed then, to the utter bewilderment of Caroline. "And that is exactly why you have a chance, Caroline. Not only did you stand up to the king, but he allowed you to live after the fact. There are very few in all of Mystic Falls who can say the same. Even his sister recognized his difference in manner towards you, otherwise she would not have lashed out at you. I must say, I'm extremely impressed."

Caroline threw out her arms in irritation and defeat. "Alright, so he may have shown a tiny shred of respect for me. But even if he did choose me, I could never rule a city! I have only just begun learning how to use and control my magic! I am completely unfit to be a queen, and I do not care for power."

Stefan exhaled, bringing his arm around Caroline's shoulders, holding her to him. She leaned her head against him, her head aching. He finally spoke in a low voice.

"You may not realize it now, Caroline, but often those who do not desire power are those best suited to wield it. You are selfless, brave, and loyal, and a myriad of other qualities that render you a good leader that others would look up to and follow. I know that it all looks bleak, but you may be able to do much good for this city in the end. But you will never know unless you take the opportunity and let go of your fear."

Caroline sat quietly, processing Stefan's words. Every fiber of her being screamed in protest, but deep down she recognized that Stefan was right. Was it worth more to keep her freedom and remain in her little bubble of happiness at home than to risk everything on the slight chance that she might be able to help her people? She honestly did not know what she wanted anymore. Her inner turmoil written all over her face, she eventually sighed and pulled away from Stefan.

"Thank you for your advice, Stefan," she said slowly. "But if I am somehow chosen, I cannot promise you that I will accept. I need time to think about it and weigh my options."

Stefan smiled slightly. "A diplomatic answer. I expected no less from you, dear one," he said, squeezing her hand. "I will always love you, no matter what you decide in the end."

"I know you will, as I will love you," Caroline replied, a soft smile gracing her features.

They remained quietly for some time, soaking in each other's presence, each lost in their thoughts. At long last, Stefan cleared his throat and stood up.

"As much as I wish to remain here all day, it is time for me to return home," he said sadly, straightening his clothes.

Caroline rose as well, embracing her cousin firmly. "Thank you for visiting me, Stef. It was exactly what I needed," she said, her blue eyes conveying her gratitude.

"I am glad you hear it," Stefan nodded happily, pecking her lightly on the cheek as he returned her embrace, rubbing his hands on her back.

"Now leave me in peace, Salvatore! Your fair maiden Elena awaits you!" Caroline giggled as they broke apart.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "As you wish, my lady," he mocked, his hand grasping the doorknob. He gave her one last searing look as he opened the door.

"Take care of yourself, Caroline," he whispered.

"You as well, Stefan. "

He smiled once more, and left the room.

* * *

**Things are starting to get a bit interesting...As usual, please review and let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU GUYS...5X11 KILLED ME AND I WILL NEVER RECOVER. So here's an update in celebration of Klarokissday/Klaropocalypse! (And remember, don't give up on Klaroline-this isn't the end, it's just the beginning!) I also wanted to get this out before I start classes again tomorrow. I will try my best to update as frequently as possible! Thank you so so much for every review/follow/favorite, it definitely motivates me to write. Happy reading! **

Chapter Eight

Stefan's impromptu visit had at once both comforted and unsettled Caroline. She had not expected him to advise her to accept the throne if by some misfortune Klaus chose her out of all the others. After preparing herself for the day, she did what she had promised him: to ponder his advice and weigh all of her options.

As many of the other candidates chose to explore the outside of the castle due to the lovely weather, Caroline avoided venturing where there was a chance of being interrupted by anyone. She needed a quiet nook in which to relax and think in peace. And there was nowhere better in the castle to do that than the library.

She wandered through the corridors, recalling the library's location on the first floor near the ballroom from her first tour of the castle. She descended the marble staircase and passed by the ballroom, the sight of its door sparking memories of the evening with Klaus, his large calloused hand encasing her softer hand, his dark gold hair glinting from the candlelight glittering down from the crystal chandeliers…his warm breath on the back of her neck as he held her flush against him on the balcony, his hand fiddling with stray wisps of her hair…She wondered what else those strong hands were capable of doing…

_No_, Caroline reined in her musings harshly, suppressing her overactive imagination before it took her into realms of thought she was not yet ready to explore or acknowledge. Thankfully, by this time she had arrived at the entrance to the library. Grasping the handle firmly, she pulled it open slowly, the door creaking on its hinges from the movement.

Caroline stood in awe of the beautiful room. It was two stories high, containing shelves upon shelves of books of every subject—dusty old tomes of history, leather-bound collections of poetry, books of legends and folklore, and the like. To her left, a spiral staircase led to the second floor, and to her right a large desk stood, scattered with pieces of parchment, quills, and inkwells. An enormous hearth adorned the wall directly opposite the entrance, with a number of comfortable armchairs and sofas in front of it. Above the hearth, Caroline noted with interest a large ornate painting of what she believed to be the river on the grounds in the back of the castle. On either side of the hearth two large bay windows with seats attached at the bottom stretched to the ceiling, the green velvet curtains pulled back to let in the soft waves of sunlight.

The tranquility of the room seeped into Caroline's being. She began to relax, wandering around leisurely and inspecting the different volumes, occasionally reaching out and running her hand over their spines. The place felt less intimidating and more cheerful than the sheer opulence of the rest of the castle, the very air rife with a feeling of serenity.

Caroline continued on in this manner for some time, her unhurried footsteps gradually leading her to one of the bay windows. The sun shining through the glass felt wonderfully warm on her face. She sank down onto the window seat, her back resting on one wall, bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. She closed her eyes, resting her chin on top of her knees, reveling in the comfortable quiet.

"Dreaming about me, sweetheart?"

Caroline's eyes snapped open, groaning inwardly at her bad luck. She should have known he would find her here.

"You wish," she muttered under her breath, not caring about how rude she sounded.

"I do indeed," Klaus agreed complacently, gracefully making his way towards her, an amused expression on his face. "And please, don't trouble yourself on my account," he raised his hand to prevent her from standing in his presence and making the expected courtesies.

Caroline snorted and stood up anyways, dropping him a quick curtsy before turning her face to the window once more and avoiding his gaze.

Klaus dropped into the now empty window seat, stretching his arms behind his head and obstructing her view of the grounds, that infuriating smile still plastered on his features.

Giving up any hope she might have had that he would leave her alone, Caroline shot him a glare. "Is there something you wanted, Klaus?"

His smile widened even more at her words. "Ah, so I see you've finally dropped the formalities."

"Well, it is not as if you have given me much of a choice!" Caroline threw her arms out in exasperation.

"No, I suppose not," Klaus mused, stroking his chin with one hand pensively.

The action drew Caroline's attention, her eyes taking in his strong, scruffy jaw and those full lips. An unbidden image of those tempting lips caressing her skin prompted Caroline to flush with embarrassment.

She looked away, hoping against hope that he had not noticed her body's reaction.

"You have a splendid library here," she said politely, in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "I have never seen so many books in my life."

Klaus smiled at that—a genuine smile, if Caroline's eyes did not deceive her. She thought it suited him as it softened his features a bit and made him appear less cynical and cavalier.

"I am glad you enjoy it. You are free to come here and read to your heart's content," he replied.

Caroline found herself smiling back gratefully in spite of herself.

"Thank you," she said truthfully.

Their gazes locked for a beat, unblinking. Caroline shivered, feeling the goose bumps rising on her skin.

She broke away from Klaus's stare, rubbing her arms as she made her way towards the fire and the painting that hung above it.

"This is quite the impressive painting. That particular rock and that clump of silver maples look familiar. If memory serves, it depicts the river out on the grounds, does it not?" she asked, gesturing towards the painting and glancing at Klaus, who lazily came to his feet to stand by her side.

"Quite the astute observer, aren't we, Caroline?" he drawled, looking up at the painting. "You must have fond memories of the place if you can recall such minute details." He shot her a meaningful grin.

A flash of a muscular chest and abdomen glistening with droplets of water obscured Caroline's mind and rational thought for an instant. Mentally shaking herself, she rolled her eyes at his insinuation and shrugged.

"It's an example of natural beauty untouched by gardener's hands, a spot of refuge from the world; how could one not recall the details?" she said casually. To prove her point, she continued with her train of thought. "Rivers are places of solitude, where the water drowns out one's thoughts and cares. The painter has managed to capture that aspect perfectly, or so I believe. This painting…it's just…" she struggled to find the proper words. "There's something…lonely about it," she concluded rather lamely, her brow crinkled in thought as she studied the painting.

Klaus turned to look at her then, studying her intently. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

_What?_

Caroline's eyes darted between his face and the painting, realization dawning on her. "Wait a minute…did you do this?" she asked incredulously.

Klaus looked down at the floor with a hint of what Caroline would label as embarrassment if it weren't for her firm belief that nothing could fluster the Original hybrid.

"Yes, I did. Art is something of a passion of mine," he replied, lifting his head to face her once more.

Caroline gaped at him. Clearly, there was much more to Klaus that what met the eye initially.

Catching herself staring, she fidgeted with her hands and looked back at the painting. "It's lovely. You have a gift," she murmured honestly, sneaking a glance at him.

Klaus seemed taken aback by her compliment. "Thank you," he replied, so quietly that Caroline almost didn't catch it, a small smile curled on his lips and a tinge of vulnerability in his stormy blue eyes. Caroline's breath caught at the sight.

As suddenly as it appeared, that look was gone, replaced by his usual mask of smug arrogance. He moved closer to her, his chest now brushing up against her upper arm. Spinning to face him, she eyed him warily. He surprised her by reaching out and slowly tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"In answer to your original question, Caroline, there a great many important things I want from you, none of which you are ready for," Klaus remarked seductively, fixing her with a heated stare, his hand lingering on the side of her neck before bringing it back to his side.

Caroline's breath hitched, her eyes widening and heart racing._ Surely he couldn't mean…?_

"No need to get all flustered, love. All in good time," he continued smoothly, his supernatural senses picking up on her almost imperceptible reaction. "I do, however, have a less important subject to discuss with you at the moment."

"And what exactly would that be?" Caroline snapped, her temper flaring at his insinuations.

"The fact that you are not what you appear to be. You are not really a vampire, are you, sweet Caroline?"

Caroline's face drained of color, her eyes darting about wildly. _How did he know? Oh God…_

"I'm waiting, love. Answer the question," Klaus pressed her, his face hardening at her reticence.

"No…no, I am not a vampire," she responded finally, realizing that lying would prove useless.

Klaus smiled at her, a venomous glint in his eye. "I appreciate your honesty, Caroline." He leaned in closer, invading her personal space and trapping her arms in a vice-like grip. "Now, if you are not a vampire, I would like for you to explain to me in detail what you are and how exactly you came to be among the candidates when the Council's decree summoned only the vampires and witches of Mystic Falls," he hissed, and Caroline thought she saw a flash of yellow pass through his blue eyes.

She was fairly caught. Stefan warned her that revealing her identity as a witch was perilous, but she also knew she could not blatantly lie to him, the Original hybrid who could detect a falsehood as easily as snapping a neck.

Closing her eyes in panic, she suddenly remembered the story Katherine and Elena cooked up for her. Throwing caution to the winds, she opened her eyes to meet his.

"I'm a human," she stated, slumping her shoulders in defeat. She dropped her gaze, concentrating on a slight crack on the floor. "I was in the marketplace on the day when the guards were rounding up the candidates, and I somehow got mixed up in the confusion and ended up in a carriage with the others. I know I should have rectified the mistake and returned to my home, but I…I've never really been anywhere before, and I wanted to see the castle for myself. I've always dreamed of seeing it, ever since I was a child." She finished her tale, praying that her slight manipulation of the truth had been convincing enough.

Klaus tilted his head to the side. "I see."

After what seemed like hours, he released her, his face expressionless. He clasped his hands behind his back, slowly circling her, a skilled predator stalking his prey.

Caroline held her breath, nearly paralyzed with dread at his close proximity and wondering what he was planning to do with her.

His accented voice pulled her from her haze of terror. "A very dramatic and traumatizing experience for you, I'm sure. That still doesn't explain your appearance as a vampire, although I would hazard a guess that it has something to do with that necklace that is constantly gracing your pretty little neck?"

His soft, dangerous tone sent shivers racing down her spine.

Thinking quickly on her feet and determined to keep both her and Stefan's magic powers a secret, she straightened up and fixed him with as brave a look as she could muster under the circumstances.

"I have a friend back home who is a witch. She did not like the thought of my wandering about the streets as a human and risking my life as a potential food source for a vampire, so one day she gave me this necklace that she spelled so I could blend in with the vampires. It also contains vervain to protect against compulsion for good measure."

To her alarm, Klaus's hand darted out towards her neck, but instead of choking her to death as she had initially feared, his hand lowered to her chest, one long finger stroking the pendant in a languid manner.

Her heart stilled, entranced with his deliberate motions.

Lazily, he curled his fingers around the necklace and pulled it up slightly for his inspection, fingers brushing her chest gently in the process.

That small touch lit Caroline on fire, spreading from where his skin had touched hers all the way down to her toes.

Suddenly, Klaus dropped the pendant back in place. Caroline froze, waiting for the blow to fall.

"You are lucky indeed to possess a devoted and ingenious friend, sweetheart. Many would kill to have such loyalty," he breathed, his tone light, but surprisingly sincere.

Caroline stared at him. "Yes, I suppose I am. But…forgive me, but are you not going to lock me up in the dungeons and torture me for my actions?"

Without warning, Klaus laughed at her. "Now why would I want to add even one blemish to that lovely complexion of yours?" he chuckled, looking her up and down with a searing gaze. "Besides, who am I to deny you your childhood wish of experiencing all that my castle has to offer?"

Hardly daring to believe her ears, Caroline still hesitated, wringing her hands in anxiety. "So…you are not angry with me?"

"On the contrary, sweetheart, I believe I am more upset at myself for allowing you to slip past me undetected for this long. Although in my defense, you cheated," he teased, nodding towards her necklace.

Caroline exhaled in relief, a shaky laugh escaping her lips. "So it would seem."

He continued grinning at her. "I am glad we cleared up that little matter. And as much as I want nothing more than to continue this interesting conversation, I have business elsewhere."

All of a sudden, his hand reached out and grasped hers. Caroline snapped up to face him, their eyes locking. She could lose herself for hours in those eyes of his, their fathomless depths calling to her.

"Enjoy your time with your friends here, Caroline. This might be over sooner than you expect."

Before she had a chance to question his cryptic remark, he had flashed away, with a blast of air that rustled her skirts.

Caroline sank down into one of the armchairs, trembling, her confident façade rapidly crumbling as the knowledge of staring death in the face once more and escaping by the skin of her nose crashed over her.

The fire blazed forth out of nowhere, a slight wind whipping around the room.

Her restraint on her emotions had finally cracked and her magic was seeping out of her.

Dreading the consequences if someone witnessed her magic, Caroline dropped her face into her hands, taking deep, steadying breaths, willing herself to calm down, just like Stefan had taught her the first time her powers had appeared.

The minutes crawled by, and eventually the fire resumed its cheerful crackling and the wind died down, leaving nothing but a heavy silence in its wake.

She sighed, sinking back into the comfortable chair and tilting her head to look at the ceiling. Her mind had settled enough that she remembered why she had come to the library in the first place, before the king had interrupted her.

Could she marry someone as bloodthirsty and vengeful as Klaus? As much as she hated to admit it, but her few encounters with the Original hybrid had revealed some things about him that she had not expected. His artistic talent, for example. Or when he had given her a shawl that night on the balcony to keep her warm, or his apparent yearning for loyalty from those around him...and the way he looked at her, like she was some sort of riddle that he was desperate to unravel, his gaze a mixture of appreciation and something else she dared not name.

But all these thoughts were shattered as the memory of his threat to kill her friends resurfaced—and that fact that he had definitely thought about killing her twice.

_How can I give up my life for someone who doesn't even care for me, let alone care for the rest of the population of Mystic Falls?_

Stefan believed she could help the witches. Caroline knew that their people were suffering, and it would only grow worse with time. _Even if I was queen, would I be able to do a damn thing to help them? Klaus would never relinquish any part of his authority to anyone, least of all the queen that only exists for appearance's sake. _

Her thought returned to this afternoon, to their playful banter, before he had confronted her. He acted so differently when they were alone. He was still every inch the ruthless Original hybrid king, but she caught glimpses of humanity in him when she least expected it, something she was sure had never happened in the public view.

_Could I live with him if it meant I had a chance to stop the witches' persecution? Could I give up my freedom for that cause? _

At this point, she honestly did not know what to think.

Caroline groaned, her mind going in circles, all of her thoughts blurring together into a jumbled mess until she could not focus anymore.

She rubbed her temples in frustration, defeated. Forcing her body out of the chair, she decided that a quick walk outside would help ease her troubled mind, hoping that she would never have to make that choice.

* * *

"I would like to inform you that the Council, at King Niklaus's request, has decided to begin the process of your individual interviews with the king tomorrow, instead of waiting out the rest of this week."

Bonnie's calm words at dinner that evening were met with a stunned silence, followed by the rumble of female voices overlapping in fear and anticipation.

"Tomorrow?" Elena choked out, glancing around at Caroline, Katherine, and Lexi, who had equal looks of fear and confusion on their faces.

Caroline's heart rate sped up, her mind instantly recalling Klaus's parting words to her that afternoon.

"It appears so," Katherine replied seriously, downing a goblet of blood. "At least we can get it over with that much quicker."

"I suppose," Elena said apprehensively. She sighed, leaning her elbows on the table with her head in her hands. "I am definitely ready to go home."

Caroline glanced at her friend intently, knowing exactly why-or, to be more precise, _who_-she wanted to return to.

"I'm more interested to know who will be going first, or if there's any specific order to it," Lexi chimed in, twirling a lock of hair around her finger absently.

She was cut off by Bonnie's voice ringing out over the hubbub.

"I have compiled a random list of your names which we will follow as to the order in which you meet with the king. I will now announce the candidate who will be the first to go."

The silence was deafening. All eyes were on Bonnie as she unfolded the piece of parchment in her hands.

Caroline held her breath. _Please, please don't let me go first. _

Bonnie looked at the list of names briefly, then raised her green eyes to her audience. _  
_

"Lexi Branson."

* * *

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey beautiful readers! I apologize for taking so long to update-writer's block and real life got in the way of my inspiration. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story-you really keep me going! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter Nine

Locked away in his study, Klaus had just finished his evening feeding when he heard a sharp rapping on the door. Flinging the serving girl to the floor and licking his lips for any excess blood, he strode over, throwing the door open to reveal Bonnie and Elijah on the other side.

"Bonnie, Elijah," he nodded at them in greeting, standing back and allowing them passage inside. He took a seat on the sofa, leaning back comfortably and stretching his arms behind his head, while his visitors remained standing. "I take it you have good news for me?"

Bonnie glanced at the body on the floor, suppressing a scowl at Klaus's careless treatment of the poor girl who had just been drained. A lifetime serving the Originals, however, taught her to hold her tongue about their gruesome feeding habits.

"I rearranged the order, like you asked. Lexi Branson, Caroline Forbes, and Elena and Katherine Gilbert are at the top of the list. The Branson girl will be going first," she reported curtly, handing him the list of candidates.

"Excellent," Klaus smirked, taking the parchment and unfolding it, giving it a cursory glance.

Elijah looked as if he were about to speak, but Klaus cut him off without looking up from the list. "Oh, and don't worry, brother, I promise to leave the rude Gilbert girl alone. I will never understand what you see in her."

Elijah shifted slightly on his feet, his face impassive as ever. "Thank you for your generosity, Niklaus. And as to your unwarranted remarks about my taste in women, I should think that you of all people would recognize genuine beauty when confronted with it. If I recall correctly, there was a time where you found brown curls and olive skin extremely attractive," he said politely, a corner of his mouth pulled up ever so slightly in what Klaus knew was meant to be a mocking smile. As the resident mediator and consummate politician, Elijah always was one to deliver taunts with a honeyed tongue—a master of word manipulation and feigned cordiality.

"Perhaps my definition of genuine beauty has changed over time," Klaus parried indifferently, concealing his bubbling anger at Elijah's hint at his short-lived affection for Tatia. The topic at hand, however, suddenly directed his thoughts to a pair of fine blue eyes and straw-colored curls.

"Perhaps," Elijah agreed complacently, clasping his hands behind his back.

Bonnie choose the brief lull in conversation to intervene in the brothers' little struggle of wills.

"I am still very much interested into why you went to all this trouble to arrange an order for the interviews. I was originally going to draw the names randomly," she asked curiously, a small half-smile playing on her lips as she regarded Klaus. "Is there something these particular girls have in common?"

Klaus shrugged, leaning forward in his seat and passing the list back to Bonnie. "If I must choose a queen, then why not start with those who have caught the eyes of some of the Council members?" he replied easily, staring innocently right back into Bonnie's narrowed, playfully suspicious eyes.

He distinctly heard Elijah clear his throat in disapproval at his apparently shallow logic.

"Hmm, I suppose you have a fair point," the witch conceded, her expression still intrigued. Klaus had the rather uncomfortable feeling that she guessed more than she was letting on.

He withdrew his gaze from her, folding his hands together in his lap and looking expectantly at Elijah, knowing from countless years of experience that the dark-haired Mikaelson still had a lecture or two left in him.

He was not disappointed.

"Niklaus, I hope you will remember to leave the candidates in one piece when you are finished. No need to cause a riot in the streets," Elijah began, his arms crossed across his chest as if waiting for confirmation from his temperamental brother.

Klaus groaned, throwing his head back over the back of the sofa childishly. "You wound me, Elijah. We're not savages, after all," he remarked sardonically, throwing his arms out in a gesture of mock acquiescence.

"I am glad to hear it. Now remember, you're to meet each candidate at precisely five o'clock in the private dining room for dinner. There is no time limit on the interview, so the rest will be up to you," Elijah explained, brushing off the non-existent lint on his velvet tunic.

Klaus waved a hand at him impatiently. "Yes, yes, I will be on my best behavior and play the part of the kindly sovereign," he huffed indignantly.

Bonnie snorted, provoking an annoyed glance from Klaus. "Wonderful. Now that everything's settled, I shall leave you. Kol has taken to terrorizing the kitchen maids again, and I need to put a stop to him once and for all," she sighed, rubbing her temples in exasperation at the youngest Mikaelson brother.

"Well then, it is fortunate that he actually listens to you, Bonnie," Klaus chortled, shaking his head at his younger brother's antics. Personally, he believed Kol deliberately caused trouble for their witch housekeeper, as she would probably never give him the time of day otherwise. Subtlety never was one of Kol's stronger suits. Still, the plan seemed to work for Kol, as Bonnie was usually fit to be tied with all of the trouble Kol caused her on a regular basis.

"This time I really believe he actually wants me to give him a migraine," Bonnie mumbled under her breath as she left the room, knowing the other two could hear her. "His masochism has reached an entirely new level."

Klaus erupted into a fit of laughter as Elijah snorted at her parting remarks.

"Be sure to throw in a broken leg from me along with that migraine, Bonnie," the hybrid called after her, his dimples appearing in full force.

Elijah smiled in spite of himself. "I take my leave as well, Niklaus. Remember my instructions, and good luck tomorrow. I hope you find a worthy candidate," he concluded.

He nodded briskly at Klaus, following Bonnie out of the chamber, the sound of his footsteps receding.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Klaus let out a low chuckle.

"Don't fret, big brother. I'm always one step ahead."

The conversation finished, Klaus looked over at the serving girl still lying unconscious on the floor, blood seeping out of the bite marks on her neck. Cursing slightly as the girl's heartbeat was barely audible and not wanting to have Bonnie on his case again about replacing perfectly good and able servants, he bent down, biting his wrist as he did so and thrusting it against the girl's mouth. He sent her off to her duties when she was able to stand, the girl almost ramming into the door in her haste the escape the hybrid's clutches.

That taken care of, and making a mental note to have the blood wiped off of the floor before it left a stain, Klaus strode out of the room, a strange desire to take an evening swim in the river leading him outside.

He took his time meandering through the grounds, breathing in the cool breeze and the faint light of the stars scattered across the twilight sky, reflected in the rushing water as he arrived at a familiar patch of silver maples along the solitary bank.

Throwing himself unceremoniously onto the grass, he began to undress, throwing his shirt onto a nearby rock.

Recalling his earlier conversation with Bonnie and Elijah, he smiled to himself, diving into the stream. Everything was falling into place, just as he planned.

* * *

Lexi paced nervously about her chamber, fists clenching and unclenching as her agitation grew by the second. It was half past four already, and Bonnie had informed her at breakfast that she would come to escort her down to the Original's private dining room to meet the king at a quarter to five. She had spent the morning and afternoon with Caroline, Katherine, and Elena, who had made it their mission to distract her from her impending doom. They had succeeded somewhat, as Lexi had calmed down from her anxious crying the previous evening, where she had fallen asleep in Caroline's room. However, the blonde vampire's anxiety was steadily seeping into her again as the clock ticked ever nearer to five o'clock. The only vaguely comforting thought was that Bonnie had explained to all of the candidates that they would all remain at the castle after their own interviews, until all the girls had a chance and the king reached a final decision. At least she would not be sent home in disgrace tonight after it was over.

"Lexi, come and sit down. You're going to wear a hole into the carpet if you're not careful," Caroline spoke up in an attempt to lighten the mood that had fallen on the four of them, as she and the twins watched their friend with concerned expressions.

"And besides, you look lovely. The king is sure to pay attention to you, and he would be a fool not to appreciate your kind personality," Elena smiled in encouragement, gesturing to the white and gold patterned dress that Lexi had chosen to wear for the evening.

She did make quite the picture, her long blonde hair matching the golden threads of the dress.

Lexi paused, swishing her skirts in embarrassment at the compliment.

"Thank you, Elena, you are too kind," she answered with a weak smile. "And as for the king, I can only hope that I do not end up with a stake in my back," she added, shuddering at the gruesome (but very real) possibility. She then pretended to faint, throwing herself into the chair and making a great show of shaking in the throes of a death, clutching her chest.

Caroline covered her mouth with her hands, shaking silently in mirth at the sight, while Elena gasped in horrified amazement and burst into a fit of nervous giggles.

Katherine snorted at Lexi.

"A bit overdramatic, don't you think? He seems to me like "bite 'em, then let the werewolf venom kill 'em slowly" type. Hybrid and all that," Katherine mused, only half-jokingly.

That shut everyone up. Everyone present knew the horrible effects werewolf venom had on vampires—terrifying hallucinations, coughing up blood, the poison spreading tortuously through the body, destroying from the inside in a whirlwind of pain.

"The soul of tact, as usual, Kat. Well done," Elena chastised her sister sarcastically.

"What? I'm just preparing her for the worst. The best being death by the stake, obviously," Katherine replied nonchalantly, lounging back against the headboard of the bed.

Caroline scowled at her friend's thoughtless, ill-timed remark. She turned her attention to Lexi, whose face had turned pale and drawn at the thought of a hybrid bite. She laid a soothing hand on Lexi's arm, shaking her slightly so Lexi would look at her.

"Don't worry, Lexi. I know the king has a reputation of ruthless cruelty, but trust me when I tell you that there is more than just brutality in him," she said softly and earnestly, slightly surprised at her own words.

Lexi gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about, Caroline?"

A muffled rap on the door took away any chance for Caroline to elaborate.

Elena jumped off of the bed and opened the door to a solemn-faced Bonnie, who crossed the threshold gracefully.

"Come, Miss Branson. It's time."

Visibly trembling, Lexi bowed her head in resignation. Caroline gave her one last reassuring squeeze before she released her friend, who headed toward the door after Bonnie.

Turning around, Lexi swallowed and looked around at her friends' worried gazes. "Will you wait up for me?" she whispered meekly, wringing her hands.

"Of course we will," Caroline said, shaking her head vigorously. "We'll see you later tonight."

Smiling faintly, Lexi left the room and followed Bonnie down the hall, amid the whispers of the small crowd of candidates hovering to watch the proceedings.

Poking her head out of the door, Caroline looked on as they parted down the middle to let Lexi pass, until she reached the end of the corridor and was lost from view.

Drawing a deep breath and closing the door quietly on the chattering gossip that broke out in the hallway after Lexi's departure, Caroline retreated back into the room, flopping onto Lexi's bed as she exhaled.

The silence that had fallen on the three friends persisted, until Katherine broke it in a low voice.

"I hope she does come back, the poor girl. I only pray that he hasn't already drawn and quartered her."

Two voices groaned in unison, followed by a shriek as Katherine found herself shoved off of the bed and onto the floor. A pillow smacked her square in the face to add insult to injury.

"Ouch! I'm just trying to be realistic!"

"Yes, well, try less, it won't kill you!" Elena's voice threatened angrily.

Scowling, Katherine sat back up, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to tame her wild curls. "You know I'm right," she mumbled under her breath.

_THUMP._

"OUCH! Mercy, please!" she begged, toppling back to the ground as another pillow hit her, a chorus of giggles coming from the bed as her two friends bore down on her, their childish play distracting them for now from their worry over the fate of their friend.

* * *

Klaus strolled leisurely into the family dining room exactly ten minutes late, reveling in the chance to outwardly ignore Elijah's strict scheduling—as if his brother could possibly dictate when he would come down to dinner, like a mere child at the beck and call of his mother.

Snorting inwardly, Klaus immediately noticed the young vampire—_the Branson girl, Lexi, was it?_—sitting at the far end of the long table. She was currently looking into her lap, the rapid fluttering of her heart not escaping Klaus's superior senses.

He could practically smell the fear on this one.

The knowledge made him smirk a bit, his predatory nature awakening, as he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

The blonde's head snapping up at the noise. Scrambling to get out of her seat, the girl rose and curtsied hastily.

"Your highness," she said, her greeting barely audible and with a tremor in her voice.

Klaus lifted one eyebrow mockingly, returning the favor with the smallest of nods, his eyes trained on her face.

"Miss Branson, how charming to see you again. I hope this evening finds you well?" He lazily motioned for her to sit, drawing out his own chair opposite her at the head of the table. She complied with his order, sinking into her seat with almost supernatural speed.

"I am, thank you, Your highness," she replied meekly, lowering her gaze to the table.

"Excellent. Now, I wonder, Miss Branson—or may I call you Lexi?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

At the bob of her head, he continued. "I wonder, Lexi, if you would prefer the interrogation now or after some refreshment? I am in a generous mood tonight, so the option is yours."

He grinned up at her, his elbows resting on the table, with his chin resting on his folded hands. The plan he had formed was simple: convince Bonnie to begin the interviews with the girls closest to Caroline. It would give him a perfect window of opportunity to gather information on the blonde whom he had already decided to make his queen, as well as keeping up appearances of interviewing at least a few of the candidates.

"If it pleases your majesty, I would rather begin with the questions," the vampire spoke up, straightening up in her seat while keeping her gaze lowered respectfully.

Klaus laughed at that, relaxing in his chair. "Quite anxious to get it over with, aren't we? Very well, then."

He gave her a calculating look, wondering where exactly he should start.

"Let's begin with something more trifling. Favorite color?"

"Green, your majesty."

Klaus shook his head in mock regret. "Nothing in common so far; I prefer blue." Out of nowhere, memories of a pair of cornflower-blue eyes surrounded by long dark lashes assaulted his mind. "Cornflower, to be precise."

Lexi nodded mutely, shifting in her seat. Her obvious discomfort amused him.

"Now, then, onto the next question: what is your family background? I assume you hail from within the confines of Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, your highness. That is to say—I live here now. I was actually born in northern France, but I moved here after I was turned at the age of twenty-one. You see, I was alone back then—my parents had died of infection, and I didn't even know the vampire who turned me one day while I was wandering in the woods near my village—but after adjusting to the lifestyle, I heard about the refuge that Mystic Falls offered to vampires, so I made the journey and have lived here for the past fifteen years," she finished, regarding him apprehensively.

Klaus lifted his eyebrows, amused at the sudden rambling of the young vampire. No doubt she wanted to be as thorough as possible in her answers under the circumstances and with the present company—or else suffer the unpleasant consequences reserved for those caught lying to the hybrid. He appreciated that she was truthful in her answers, as it made everything that much easier for himself. Although he would be damned if he married a vampire who originated in France—a cruel reminder of the battle he had fought and won against his accursed step-father and his army from that blasted country.

"Ah, France. I knew there was something," he drawled, stroking his stubbled chin pensively, for a moment lost in memories of destroying his accursed step-father once and for all and proving his own strength and power as the Original hybrid to the entire supernatural realm. Mikael had underestimated him for all of his life-a mistake the older Original paid for with his life. _Vengeance is indeed sweet._

Pushing all thoughts of Mikael away, he focused his attention back on Caroline's friend, the pure terror radiating from her filling him with that familiar heady rush of power.

"Don't worry, love, just a few more questions. What about your close friends?"

Lexi shrugged her shoulders at the question. "As I mentioned earlier, my family is dead, and I settled in Mystic Falls alone. I have many acquaintances in the city, but none I would label as close friends—although if it came to it, I have recently become good friends with Katherine and Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, whom I met here."

Klaus smirked. _And there it is._

"Ah, yes, I figured as much from the ball. The four of you have become quite inseperable, haven't you? What is it you see in them, if I may ask?" he pressed, hoping she would elaborate on her dealings with one particular friend.

Lexi's brow crinkled in thought, before a small smile appeared on her features. "Well, I arrived here in the same carriage as they did. We were thrown together by circumstance, and our friendship proceeded quickly from then on as a result," she explained. Klaus motioned for her to continue. "The twins can be very friendly and entertaining, but Caroline especially has been wonderful to me. Her kindness and selflessness is what drew me to her initially. She has a very loyal and strong spirit, too. I can't help but admire her."

Lexi stared off into space and smiled in reminiscence. Suddenly, her smile faded and her head snapped back towards him, as if she suddenly remembered who she was talking to.

Klaus, for his part, grinned at her admission, pleased that his plan was working flawlessly.

"You must consider yourself rather lucky befriending Caroline, then," he concluded, leaning forward.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Lexi stated, a surge of confidence in her tone.

"Will you continue the friendship after you leave here? Perhaps you live near her in the city?" Klaus remarked casually.

"I hope so, Your highness, although unfortunately I do not know anything about Caroline's family or where she lives," Lexi answered, confusion written all over her face at his odd inquiry.

"Really? No ideas at all?"

The blonde across from him was clearly puzzled at his persistence. "None...although now that you mention it, I do recall her saying something in passing about coming from the southern part of Mystic Falls, near the witches' sector."

Klaus merely nodded, his brow furrowed as he mulled over this new piece of the puzzle that was Caroline Forbes. The southern section of the city was mainly occupied by the witches, although there were also large pockets of humans and some of the poorer vampires that resided there as well. _Interesting. _

Recognizing that the blonde vampire before him would have no further information as to Caroline's background and had now served her purpose, he abruptly stood up, itching to leave already as his patience for the night was rapidly disappearing.

"This has been a fun evening, Lexi, but I think it's time for you to leave now," he said, already turning away from the girl towards the exit.

Lexi looked up in bewilderment. "But…I thought we were to eat dinner? Bonnie—"

"Unless I am very much mistaken, Bonnie Bennet is not the king of the supernatural realm, and therefore has no power over my decisions," Klaus growled, slamming his palms onto the table so hard that it shook violently. The younger vampire squeaked, flinching at the noise. "I thank you for answering my questions honestly, but I am not interested in pursuing one of Damon's many toys," he continued, his voice laced with venom. "Now, you can either heed my orders and return to your room, or I can reach down your throat and tear out your insides. The choice is yours."

Jumping out of her seat and shaking in fear, the girl flashed out of the room, without so much as backwards glance let alone a respectful curtsy.

His tense body relaxing, Klaus spun on his heel and exited the dining room after her, his mind racing over the bits of information he had gleaned from Lexi. For all her talk of not knowing Caroline very well, she had certainly solidified his impression of the feisty human-strong, beautiful, full of light and life. Nothing new there. He was, however, curious about the exact location of Caroline's home. He had assumed she lived towards the eastern side, where the human population was much more dense. Although she _did_ have a witch for a friend, what with her spelled necklace.

He hesitated, desiring nothing more than to send out a few spies to discover where she lived; but a small voice in his head whispered that there was no reason to be suspicious. After all, the Gilbert twins would surely have that piece of information for him and then some, as they were Caroline's friends from home.

His mind made up, he set out to find Kol, who was presumably somewhere in the castle, most likely drunk with Damon. Perhaps his little brother could help take his mind off of the situation with a good, old-fashioned game of terrorizing Rebekah, an activity that had long served to entertain himself and Kol to no end.

He smirked to himself. _Family above all. _

* * *

**How was it?! Let me know what you think! We're steadily getting to more exciting things ;) And if you are so inclined you can follow me on tumblr at klarolinessecondbreakfast**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there readers! I hope this update finds you well! I apologize in advance for the lack of Klaroline in this chapter (and in the last one)-I know we're all dying for some more interaction and the build-up can be tedious, but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be chock full of them! Anyways, I am still totally overwhelmed by the positive response for this story-you all are blowing me away with every review, follow, and favorite, so thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter 10

"Lexi! Thank heavens! Are you alright? We were so worried about you!" Caroline exclaimed as she nearly barreled the other blonde over with the force of her embrace, Katherine and Elena right behind her. The three had remained in Lexi's room, restlessly waiting for her to return. The sight of their friend safe and whole had been a welcome occurrence indeed.

"Ooof! Caroline, not so tight! But yes, I am alright, if not very relieved that it was over," Lexi shuddered, pulling away from her and receiving a comforting hug from Elena.

"I must admit, I am rather impressed that you made it out of the devil's lair alive," Katherine stated soberly, looking Lexi over for any evidence of ill-treatment.

Lexi gave a weak smile. "Quite frankly, so am I. I thought at one point that he might actually rip my head off."

Caroline frowned at her words. Surely Klaus couldn't have been that awful…but then again, the only times she had seen him act with any sense of civility had been in his conversations with her.

"What happened, Lexi? Will you tell us?" Elena asked softly, concern sparkling in her brown eyes.

Sighing, Lexi sank down onto her bed, shuffling up so that her back rested against the headboard. The others made themselves comfortable at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"It actually was not as bad as I envisioned it was going to be," Lexi began, looking around at her attentive audience. "He arrived a bit late, and then we began the interrogation. He asked about my past and where I came from. I noticed he was rather upset when I explained I came from France originally, but I suspect that is only because most of the French vampires sided against Mystic Falls in the great battle."

"Well, I'd be angry too if my father had declared war on me. You must have triggered bad memories," Katherine interjected.

Lexi shrugged. "Probably," she agreed. "But in any case, he continued be asking me about my friends here in Mystic Falls."

She paused. Caroline realized that Lexi was giving her a strange look, a mixture of curiosity and unease swirling in her eyes.

Caroline shifted slightly in her seat, unnerved by Lexi's sudden scrutiny.

"Well then? What did you say?" Elena prompted.

Slowly, Lexi shifted her eyes to the brunette, fidgeting with the ends of her hair. "I told him that you three are the closest beings that I have come to label as friends. I'm a bit of a loner back home. I hope you three don't mind," Lexi said in a low voice, staring intently at the bedcovers, obviously uncomfortable and worried that she had overstepped since they had only met her a few days ago.

"Of course we don't mind—you _are_ our friend!" Katherine stated stoutly, reaching out to firmly grasp Lexi's hand, while Elena and Caroline smiled in encouragement and nodded their assent.

Lexi breathed a sigh of relief, her formerly anxious expression melting into a grateful smile. "Then I am honored and glad to have you as my official friends. I told the king as much," she said happily.

"And then what? Were there any more questions?" Caroline asked, eager to know what else Klaus had done. She wished rather than believed that he had acted gentlemanly and without his usual hostile attitude.

Once more, to her confusion, Lexi sent her that odd look of intrigue. "Not really. After that he said that it was over and sent me to my chambers—not before throwing in a death threat if I didn't respond with prompt obedience," she said with a hint of fear, shivering slightly at the memory.

Caroline sighed inwardly. She should be feeling extremely angry and infuriated with Klaus's behavior towards her friend; but for some reason—she did not know why—she only felt sadly disappointed in him, and even a twinge of…_pity_.

_Wait—what?_

The knowledge took her by surprise. How could she, even for an instant, feel the least bit sorry for him? This was _Klaus_—the twisted, evil Original hybrid who took a cruel pleasure in bringing death and destruction onto any who dared oppose him, even to his own wife! He deserved none of her compassion or understanding.

She mentally shook her head, suppressing memories of a warm hand caressing her neck and instead envisioning a pair of murderous yellow eyes and bared fangs dripping with blood, one vicious hand clutching her friend's heart without mercy.

"I am sorry that he acted so repulsively, Lexi. But at least you are safe now, with us," she said kindly, leaning in to hug her friend, who returned the gesture enthusiastically.

"So am I, Caroline," Lexi breathed in relief. Caroline smiled at her.

"Well, now that we are sure you are feeling well, I think it's time that we let you rest," Elena chimed in sensibly. Lexi flashed her a grateful look as the trio rose and gave her affectionate squeezes before taking their leave.

Closing the door behind her, Caroline let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

_One down, three to go._

* * *

The following morning saw only Caroline and the twins sitting together over breakfast, as Lexi had asked them to not wake her and to allow her to sleep off her draining ordeal with Klaus. They ate quietly, a sense of foreboding blanketing the dining hall, as every girl knew that at some point soon Bonnie would be announcing the next victim to see the king that night.

Caroline had just washed her last bite of bacon down with a glass of water when a hush fell over the room, all eyes fixed on the witch at the front of the room.

"If I could have your attention please, ladies." It was an unnecessary request, as the room had been deadly quiet as soon as Bonnie entered the room. "I will now announce to you the candidate who will interview tonight."

"At least the three of us are probably safe. They must be doing this alphabetically," Katherine muttered, tapping her fingers absently against the table top.

Caroline wasn't so sure. With how her time at the castle had gone so far, she wouldn't exactly place herself or her friends on the side of good luck.

By this time Bonnie had unraveled the rolled-up parchment, glancing down quickly, before she coughed and looked out at her audience. "Tonight's candidate will be Elena Gilbert."

"No!" Katherine said loudly, attracting every eye in the room to their table.

"Katherine, be quiet! It's alright, I'll be fine," Elena hissed, restraining her twin from making any more of a scene.

Caroline was in shock. Two of her friends picked in a row? This couldn't be a coincidence…

"I know you'll be fine, but I have many doubts concerning whether or not the king will be fine! Let's not forget about his reputation as a cold-blooded killer!" Katherine whispered fiercely, her voice laced with anger and even a tinge of fear. Caroline knew from experience that the older Gilbert was extremely protective of her more fragile, slightly younger twin.

Elena hushed her sister, nudging her in the side with her elbow and standing up to face Bonnie, who had reached their table. The witch's lovely face held a sympathetic expression.

"I will be by your room to escort you to the king at a quarter to five o'clock, Elena," Bonnie addressed her softly. "There is no need to worry; you will be perfectly fine."

She shot Caroline an odd look of satisfaction then, which caught Caroline off-guard.

First Lexi and now Bonnie giving her strange looks that were bursting with hidden meanings?

She recalled her conversation with the witch on the evening of the ball, after her tussle with Rebekah. Bonnie had expressed her confidence in her ability to be the queen that both the king—_Klaus_—and Mystic Falls needed, not to mention the witches.

Clearly, something was afoot with those two, and in that instant, Caroline made it her mission to track down both Lexi and Bonnie today and question them on the subject.

She needed answers.

All of these musings passed through the blonde's mind in a few seconds. Katherine had snorted loudly at Bonnie's reassuring remark. Elena promptly scowled at her sister's rudeness.

"I will be ready. Thank you, Bonnie," Elena replied, a small smile stretched tightly across her face.

Bonnie nodded, spinning on her heel and exiting the dining hall amid the loud gossip of the rest of the group.

Elena sighed then, sinking down back into her chair and throwing her head in her hands. Caroline took it upon herself to rub soothing patterns on her friend's back.

"I can't do this," Elena moaned, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Oh yes, you can," Katherine retorted. "You're a Gilbert, after all. We always survive." She picked through the remains of her breakfast plate.

"I know," Elena smiled at her twin, lifting her head out of her hands. "But for shame, Kat! How could you let your temper get the better of you like that! All of us have to go through this, you know," she admonished, frowning.

Caroline remained silent, watching the twins' argument with quiet amusement. Ever since she had befriended the Gilberts, she had borne witness to many a ridiculous sibling fight, often stepping in to act as the intermediary and bring peace to both sides. For all their little tussles, however, she could see the affection each had for the other as clear as day. On more than one occasion, she had felt envious of them, as she had no siblings, and she had only known her parents as a little girl before they were ripped from her side in that awful house fire. Although she did have Stefan as a pseudo-father and brother, reminding her that she still had someone who cared for her no matter what.

Katherine raised her eyes to the ceiling. "I know that…it's just that…well…" Suddenly, Katherine looked sheepish, avoiding her companions' eyes.

"'Well,' what?" Caroline pressed. Katherine finally looked up, struggling to arrange her features into the picture of innocence and failing miserably. The blonde resisted the urge to laugh at her friend's obvious discomfort.

"I know that look, Katherine Gilbert," Elena scolded teasingly, wagging a finger at Katherine. "There is something you're not telling us. Out with it."

Katherine scoffed. "It's nothing. You're imagining things. I'm simply worried for your safety," she stated matter-of-factly.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, convinced there was more to it than that.

"Don't change the subject, Kat. I know you're hiding something," Elena probed, leaning towards her sister, who nervously gulped down some blood in her goblet.

Katherine groaned, slumping down in defeat. "Alright, you win, 'Lena, as usual. I am upset because not only are you facing the devil tonight without my help, but also Prince Elijah cornered me yesterday and asked me if I would accompany him on a walk around the grounds today. There, are you satisfied?" Katherine confessed with ill-humor, setting her goblet down harshly on the table with a clatter.

"Yes, quite satisfied," Elena responded smugly, exchanging a grin with Caroline. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Did you accept?" Caroline jumped in.

"Yes, as much as it pains me to do so," Katherine sighed dramatically. "I would rather not have my heart ripped out for rejecting an Original."

Caroline squeaked in excitement. Elena just continued grinning at her. "Forgive me if I do not give a single ounce of credence to your act of indifference to Elijah's attentions, Katherine."

"Yes, you are quiet rusty with your deceptive skills, Kat. You know we can always tell when you're lying," Caroline chimed in, a teasing laugh escaping her.

"Believe what you wish, you two," Katherine drawled, setting down her utensils. "I believe I shall follow Lexi's good example and return to my room to rest up for the day. I don't want to anger Elijah by falling asleep suddenly."

"Perish the thought!" Elena cried mockingly, earning a scowl from her twin.

"Caroline, that leaves you with Elena duty. I am sure you can find a way to entertain her while I'm gone," Katherine replied, fixing Caroline with a serious gaze.

Caroline nodded. "Absolutely. I'm sure we'll be fine without you."

"Good. Well, wish me luck—and do me a favor and try not to get killed tonight, 'Lena," Katherine said in farewell, walking out of the dining hall.

"Behave yourself, Kat!" Elena called after her, only half-joking.

Katherine waved an arm lazily in acknowledgement, not looking back.

Elena shook her head at Caroline, both of them succumbing to giggling at Katherine's blatant case of denial about her feelings for Elijah.

"Oh, she has got it bad!" Elena wheezed.

* * *

Once they had calmed down enough to leave the dining room with a semblance of decorum, Elena shooed Caroline away in spite of Katherine's orders and insisted that she would be alright by herself for a while, desiring to visit the library and indulge in some reading to take her mind off of things. With a promise to meet up in Elena's room later in the afternoon, Caroline focused on her mission to interrogate Lexi and Bonnie about their strange behavior towards her. Reasoning that it would be easier to break Lexi down first and because she knew where she was currently, Caroline returned upstairs as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste a second. Her determination grew with each passing step. Rounding the top of the stairs, she sprinted down the corridor to Lexi's room, wheezing slightly at the exercise and knocking gently on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" A sleepy voice sounded from within. Caroline suppressed a giggle at Lexi's lazy morning in bed.

"It's Caroline! May I come in?" she responded brightly, her foot tapping impatiently against the carpeted floor.

Before she broke down the door in her haste, it swung open, revealing a tousle-haired Lexi.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," Caroline teased.

"Ughhh, good morning. How can you be so bright and full of sunshine this early?" Lexi groaned, rubbing her eyes as Caroline followed her inside.

"It's a blessing…or a curse, depending on your perspective," she joked, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

Grumbling, Lexi crawled back under her covers, sitting up and pulling them up to her chin. For all her moping, however, she couldn't stop the smile on her face. "What brings you here at this obscenely early hour, Caroline? Obviously, it's not to bring me up some much-needed nourishment."

Caroline felt instantly guilty—she had been so preoccupied with her mission that she hadn't even thought of it. "No, although I apologize for my thoughtlessness on that matter. I'm actually here to ask you some questions about the odd looks you were giving me last night. You're hiding something, aren't you?" She lifted one eyebrow in question, catching Lexi's eyes in her frank gaze.

Lexi immediately looked away, fiddling with her sheets. "I have no idea what you mean, Caroline."

"Oh, I think you do," Caroline shot back, not unkindly, but she was not about to back down on this either. She knew that Lexi was holding something back, and her instincts were taking over. "And because we're friends and friends don't keep secrets, I think you will tell me."

Lexi held her gaze at that, clearly hesitating. Caroline stared her down. There was no way she was going to let Lexi off the hook with this. Not for nothing did Stefan tease her as being the most stubborn being he'd had the pleasure of knowing.

Lexi seemed to realize her determination, however, for she at last let own a resigned sigh, dragging her hand through her hair haphazardly. "Alright, yes, I was giving you odd looks. It was just…just some things that the king said last night…" She stopped, looking at Caroline appraisingly, now fidgeting with her hands. Caroline impatiently motioned for her to elaborate half-crazy with curiosity.

"Remember when I told you that the king asked me about my friends?" Caroline nodded. Lexi continued. "Well, when I mentioned you, he was very interested in my friendship with you. He asked me how we became friends, and if I had ever visited your home." Lexi's expression suddly turned worried. "I told him that you had mentioned living near the witches' sector, a fact which seemed to intrigue him the most, before he sent me packing."

Caroline stomach dropped. He could not find out where she lived. _If he ever found out the truth…_

Lexi must have caught her tense expression. "Caroline, are you alright? Are you angry with me?" Her eyes searched Caroline's in desperation.

Caroline buried her anxiety, forcing it away from her mind. "No, Lexi, of course I'm not angry with you! You answered honestly, and that's all that matters," she lied, her tone placating.

It was true. She was not angry at Lexi, the poor girl, but her anger at Klaus was an entirely different story. Why was he so interested in where she lived? Oh God, did he suspect something? She wracked her brains, searching her memories for any times she might have let something slip to him, but came up blank.

Lexi's soft voice brought her back to the present. "Are you sure you are alright, Caroline? You look distressed."

Caroline raised her gaze to the other blonde, pasting a bright smile on her face. "No, I'm not distressed. I'm just wondering why the king would be interested in my home, that's all," she shrugged, praying that Lexi did not press her on the subject.

Lexi nodded, falling into a more pensive mood. "It is a bit strange—although, you are the only candidate he has actually danced with and therefore the one he has had the most contact with," she mused.

"I suppose so," Caroline agreed, rather reluctantly.

She stood up suddenly, the overwhelming urge to leave and process Lexi's information consuming her. She needed to be alone. "Well, thank you for telling me, Lexi," she said sincerely, ignoring Lexi's slightly stunned face as she made to leave. "I'm glad you are rested, and I will see you later."

"You're welcome, and good-bye, Caroline," Lexi called after her, her confusion at her friend's abrupt exit obvious.

Caroline paid her no heed as the door swung shut, her mind so engrossed in Lexi's words that she didn't realize her feet were guiding her towards the large glass doors leading out to the gardens until the bright sunshine hit her face, temporarily blinding her.

She picked her way through one of the pathways and sat down on one of the stone benches, next to a bed of creamy white gardenia blossoms, their sweet-smelling fragrance washing over her in the faint breeze. Mercifully, there was no one around to witness her little breakdown. Taking deep breaths, she calmed down, the power of nature seeping into her being and bringing with it her rationality.

She went over the facts of the matter again, closing her eyes and tapping her nose in thought. Perhaps she had been too hasty in her fear. True, Klaus was showing interest in aspects of her personal life that she had no intentions of sharing with him, but hadn't he had taken an interest in her from the very beginning? The more Caroline thought about it, the less worried she became. Klaus most likely asked Lexi because it was the path of least resistance to discovering more about her-the resistance being her own guardedness whenever she was around him. Of course, that still didn't explain his interest in her at all-a fact she was still attempting to figure out with no success-but it did explain his questioning of her friend_. And Lexi only told him that I live _near_ the witches' sector, not that I live _in_ it, _she reasoned, her fingers coming up to absently fiddle with her necklace.

"Watch out, you might break the chain if you're not careful."

Her eyes shooting open, Caroline squeaked in surprise at the interruption, meeting the dark-green eyes of Bonnie twinkling down at her. Embarrassed at her frightened reaction but elated with her luck, Caroline released the necklace and dropped her hands in her lap. "It's a bad habit. Besides, even if it did break, I am sure I could find some sort of repair spell in some grimoire."

Bonnie laughed, coming to sit down beside her on the bench. "I have no doubt of it. You are quite resourceful for a young witch."

Caroline tensed at the word, craning her head to survey their surroundings. Thankfully, the garden still appeared to be deserted.

Bonnie noticed her hesitation. "It's alright, we shan't be disturbed. Look." She pulled out a small bundle out of her pocket, which Caroline recognized as a bunch of sage leaves. Bonnie placed them on the ground and muttered a few indistinguishable syllables. White-hot tongues of flame licked at the leaves, giving off a thin smoke with a pungent aroma. Bonnie returned to her seat, facing an impressed Caroline. "Now none can hear our conversation."

Caroline nodded mutely. This was her chance to talk to Bonnie, and now that the opportunity was actually here, she could not for the life of her think of how to start.

Luckily, Bonnie seemed to guess what was on her mind.

"So, Caroline, I have a feeling you have some questions for me, judging by your face this morning at breakfast." Bonnie leaned over and plucked out a single gardenia, holding the flower right up to her nose and inhaling deeply. "What's on your mind?"

Caroline looked fixedly at the blossom in Bonnie's hand, wondering if Bonnie was so advanced in magic that she could read minds. "Well..." she hesitated for the barest second, then plunged on hurriedly, "I was wondering why you gave me that strange look when you told Elena she was not to worry about meeting with Kla-I mean the king."

"Is that all?" Bonnie mused mildly. "That is a question easily answered. Elena-and Katherine and Lexi, for that matter-are safe from Klaus because of their relationship to you."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Me? What do I have to do with it?"

"A great deal more than you know," Bonnie responded cryptically, looking at her with that same, secret look of satisfaction she wore earlier.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked rather rudely, her patience waning. She was done with all of the riddles.

"It means," Bonnie began softly, "that whether he acknowledges it or not, you are important to Klaus, and as such, he will not harm your friends or those close to you."

Caroline swallowed, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was now taking, her face contorting in disbelief. "How do you know this?"

"Because I have never seen Klaus so protective over anyone else, except his siblings. You do know that he was infuriated with Rebekah, his favorite sibling, for her insulting words to you on the night of the ball? After you and I went upstairs, he made his displeasure with her actions very clear to her-and believe me, it is no small matter when Klaus is upset at Rebekah. Thick as thieves most of the time, those two."

Caroline shook her head, surprised that Klaus had even bothered to defend her against his sister. "But...but I don't want to be someone important to him! He is a manipulative, power-hungry harbinger of death and agony who is incapable of real feelings, even why he's trying to be charming! I just want to go home!" she burst out, frustration and denial coursing through her veins.

She rested her elbows on her knees, placing her head in her hands in despair. She felt a sudden wave of homesickness engulf her, a longing for the simpler days when Stefan was there for her to comfort and soothe and take care of her. It so was suffocating here, always hiding her true nature from everyone, unable to practice her magic, and worst of all stalked by a charismatic and sadistic hybrid who wreaked havoc on her peace of mind...not to mention her body, what with his gentle caresses that had made her feel small bursts of desire, not matter how much she fought against him. Klaus had certainly made an unforgettable impression on her, one that she could not shake. _The infuriating scoundrel!_

She tensed at the weight of a small hand on her shoulder, rubbing a calming pattern there. It felt wonderful, and it made her think of Stefan's comforting touch. The tension slowly ebbed from her body as Bonnie continued soothing her.

"I know it's hard, but all will be made clear in time," Bonnie's quiet voice reached her ears. "When the time comes, you will know what to do. Trust yourself. You are stronger than you think. Strong enough to be a witch...and strong enough to be a queen."

Before she could so much as lift her head and open her mouth in protest, Bonnie was already leaving, her skirts rustling around her as she rounded a corner in the path and was lost to Caroline's sight, the sage still smoldering on the ground, mixing with the scent of gardenias.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Send me a review! Next chapter is going to be good ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**What's this? An update? Magic!...I am so sorry for the long delay, writer's block and real life got to me. But I am super-excited for you all to read this (ridiculously long) chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so so much to all of you who are sticking with this story and reviewing/following/favoriting, your support is much appreciated! Anyways, happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries (or The Originals either if you want to get technical)**

Chapter Eleven

Klaus sat in the ornate armchair, deft fingers racing across the page with stunning precision. The scratching of the quill against parchment was all that could be heard in the room that doubled as his personal art gallery and work space, his refuge of solitude. All was quiet—that is, until…

"Nik?...Nik, where are you? Come on, we're waiting for you!"

"Hmmm?" Klaus looked up from his sketchbook and was greeted with the sight of an indignant Rebekah, hands on her hips and glaring.

He groaned inwardly. Trust his sister to invade his artistic space and ruin his peace.

"Something the matter, Rebekah?" he asked innocently.

"Don't give me that look, you were deliberately ignoring me!" his sister scolded, lunging toward him and flinging his book across the room, where it hit the wall with a resounding thud and fell to the floor, the quill oozing ink from where it landed on the rug.

Klaus scowled at her.

"Charming, as always, little sister. No wonder you are incapable of keeping any friends," he snarled in retaliation, coming to his feet and towering over her.

Rebekah's lip curled in disgust. "As if you have any room to talk, Nik. And if I'm not mistaken, the reason I have no friends is because every time I make one, you manage to tear them apart by dawn," she sneered, refusing to back down, her chin thrust up in defiance.

"Guilty as charged," Klaus admitted proudly, holding up his hands in mock surrender and earning a scowl from Rebekah. As his favorite sibling and the only female in the family, he liked to keep a vigilant eye on Rebekah, who too often had her heart broken by the short-lived pathetic little flings who professed their undying love to her. He figured that disposing of them before they had a chance to betray her was a rather magnanimous gesture on his part, and it had the added advantage of keeping her close where he could exercise some control over her volatile nature. All things considered, it was an arrangement that had worked well over the centuries. Certainly it was more generous than thrusting a dagger into her heart to keep her out of trouble.

Ignoring his earlier jab, Rebekah continued to glare at him, her mouth pressed in a thin line of contempt.

Knowing she wouldn't leave him alone any time soon, Klaus sighed in defeat, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "What is it you want, Rebekah?"

"I want you to get up off your lazy arse and come down to the throne room this instant for the hearings this morning. Honestly, Nik, you've been doing it every day for years, how can you have forgotten?"

_Of course, the bloody hearings._

One of the royal duties, the hearings were held for a few hours every day in the throne room, with the entire Council present to listen to grievances of the inhabitants of Mystic Falls and deal out judgment. It was a tedious, but necessary, task, one that Elijah had painstakingly implemented, with strict rules. Citizens had to first send a letter detailing their specific issue to the palace, which was screened and sorted according to its urgency. The Council would then send out letters of summons with specific times for each citizen to appear in court.

Klaus rubbed his temples, cursing his duties. It was such a bore most of the time. Everyone, be it the wealthiest courtier or poorest peasant, showered him with unwanted attention and obsequious flattery, hoping to gain his favor, and it grew tiresome. It was only interesting when someone entered without a summons—a crime punishable by death or torture, depending on his mood. Only the Council members were allowed to enter the throne room as they pleased; the rest of society needed an invitation, as was tradition, whether it be a palace servant or a member of the court. The law also helped to keep the riff-raff out—otherwise there would be complete chaos and everyone would be clambering for a chance to greet the royals and saddle them with their petty problems. However, Klaus usually delighted in the occasional task of dismembering an offender; it helped take the edge off when cases were especially boring.

"I haven't forgotten anything, Rebekah," he grunted in reply. "You know how much I enjoy making a fashionably late appearance."

"Well, your fashionably late self has just missed all the fun. Marcel just ripped the arms off of one of the guards. Seems the imbecile was caught by a few of the servants stealing and peddling some of the finest mead in our cellars."

Klaus snorted, shaking his head. "The dolt should have known better than to pilfer Marcel's favorite drink. I'm surprised he didn't draw his suffering out further." His protégé had a general habit of playing with his victims, a trait they both shared. Marcel was well-known for drowning his victims in water filled with vervain or wolfs-bane, often for days at a time, before he finished them. Klaus himself favored a more hands-on approach. Etching patterns onto the blank canvas of bare skin with knives was much more appealing and satisfactory to his taste. Besides, the screams were much more audible.

Rebekah simply huffed. "You know Marcel—always looking for a chance to show off in front of a crowd."

Klaus chuckled. He had ambition, that one. Klaus admired him for it, as it was another trait they had in common. But Marcel had always tempered his aspirations for power by his unwavering loyalty to Klaus, and the combination had helped him quickly rise through the ranks and earned him a seat on the Council.

"Truer words have never been spoken, sister," he replied. "Come now. We can't let Marcel have all the fun. I might even let you help this time." He smiled wickedly, beckoning for Rebekah to follow.

"I am perfectly capable of inflicting pain on my own, thank you very much," Rebekah sneered, jabbing him slightly in the ribs.

"Well excuse me—it's not like I have any expertise in the matter."

"Such humility, Nik. I do think Elijah is beginning to rub off on you."

Klaus shuddered, coming to a halt in front of the doors to the throne room. "Have a little mercy, Rebekah, you go too far," he placed a hand over his heart in mock offence. He grabbed hold of the doorknob, the distant babble of voices drifting through the walls. Throwing one last backwards glance, he wrenched the door open.

"Time to play, little sister. Let's not keep Elijah waiting."

* * *

The sunlight shining through the window showered a welcome warmth on Caroline as she reclined in the small bathtub in her room, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. The warm rosewater felt incredibly wonderful on her muscles, and provided a much needed distraction from everything that had happened in the past day. Elena had returned from dinner with Klaus last night relatively unscathed, albeit very shaken. Katherine, who had yet to relate a single word of what had happened between herself and Elijah, had taken charge of her twin, making sure she was comfortable and that she took a much-needed rest from all the excitement. Caroline smiled at the memory. For all her brash exterior, Katherine harbored a soft spot for those she loved. The relief that two of them had survived Klaus cheered the foursome up, and they spent the remainder of the night alternating between swapping stories and interrogating Katherine about Elijah, with absolutely no success.

There was one small moment, though, that still stuck in her mind. She and Elena had been left alone while Katherine and Lexi had gone off in search of some wine to celebrate Elena's safe return.

_"I hope they aren't gone too long. It's an hour or so until midnight, and I know you would like to rest," Caroline said, affectionately patting Elena's shoulder as they looked out into the moonlit sky from the window. _

_"We are in agreement there," Elena replied, with a little laugh. She sighed heavily, tapping her fingers against the glass window-pane._

_Something in her distant and agitated demeanor made Caroline instantly on the alert. _

_"Elena? Is there something wrong?" she said hesitantly, her gaze taking in the brunette's tense stance. Elena's hand was now fisted in the drapes. Yes, something was clearly afoot. _

_"There's something I need to tell you," Elena replied in an undertone, finally turning to face her, her brown eyes wide. Caroline arched an eyebrow, silently urging her on. Elena drew in a breath. "When the king interviewed me, he asked an awful lot of questions about you."_

_Caroline's heart sank. _Seriously?Again? What is he doing?

_"What kind of questions?" she asked, trying valiantly to keep the desperate edge out of her voice. _

_"At first he asked how long I had known you, what sorts of things we did when we were together…and what your favorite dessert is," she finished, her mouth twitching up slightly. _

_Caroline snorted. "Of course he did." The sneaky bastard. _

_"I did my best to cover for you about the more personal topics—I made sure to avoid Stefan's name and obviously the fact that you're a witch, but when he asked about your family I…I told him about the house fire and your parents." _

_Caroline tensed. That was a subject she did not wish to breach, not with anyone. Even after all these years, her parents' early demise still stung as if it had happened yesterday. Anger and hurt boiled inside of her at Klaus's intrusiveness. She didn't want him to know of that particular part of her life. He would only laugh at her pain. He was most likely doing it right now, reveling in her sorrow as she was certain he had done with countless others over the centuries of his immortal existence. She balled her fists, silently vowing to give him a piece of her mind when she saw him next—if she ever saw him again. Should that happen, it would be entirely too soon for her taste. _

_"I'm so sorry, Care…" Elena trailed off, sensing her change of mood. _

_"It wasn't your fault, Elena, please, don't apologize," Caroline replied forcefully. She knew Elena would stew in guilt when she had done nothing wrong if she didn't say something now; the younger Gilbert was too compassionate for her own good. "You were under duress, and he would have found out eventually." _

_Elena sighed in relief, hugging the blonde in affection. "I am glad you aren't angry with me." _

_Caroline laughed then, shaking her head. "Elena Gilbert! I could never be angry with you!" _

_"Really?" Elena said, a mischievous grin stealing across her face. "What if I told you that I told a certain someone about you little horse-trough escapade?" _

_Caroline gasped. "You did not."_

_"Oh, but I did. I remember it so well…" Elena smirked in triumph._

_"You…you traitor!" Elena squealed as she shoved to the bed, rolling over to avoid the pillow aimed at her face. "I take my forgiveness back! How could you reveal that secret…and to the king, no less! I might have to kill you!" Caroline cried, her face turning crimson with embarrassment. _

_The 'horse-trough escapade' was one of her less-than-stellar moments that Elena and Katherine liked to tease her about the most. She had been fifteen at the time, still blissfully naïve and unaware of her magical powers thanks to Stefan. There was a boy named Jesse for whom she had nursed a secret infatuation—always waiting by the window at precisely the right moment when Jesse would walk by selling his assortment of fruits, stopping by his stall at the small market down the street and flirting rather than actually buying anything. Elena had accompanied her down the market one day to run some errands, and while they were admiring a few of the beautiful horses tied to the post at the edge of the market square, Jesse had trundled past them, his cart in tow and giving Caroline a friendly salute. She had been so flattered that in her excitement of waving back, she had taken a step backward and fell right into the horses' water trough, making a spectacular splash and upsetting the beasts. Jesse had laughed at her then, and from that moment on all thoughts of Jesse were banished forever, and Elena had never let her live it down since then. _

_"Well, it's fortunate that I am immortal, then," Elena shot back, shaking with laughter and effectively dodging a poorly-aimed pillow that flew past her head. "Missed me!"_

_"I won't miss you when I pour water all over your sleeping face during the night!" Caroline hissed, already reaching for another pillow and desperately trying to keep from laughing. _

_"We come bearing gifts!" The door burst open, with Katherine and Lexi stumbling through holding several bottles of wine. _

_Caroline pointed a finger at Elena, eyes narrowed in challenge. "This isn't over yet, Gilbert. I'll get you eventually."_

_Elena wiggled her eyebrows. "I'll be waiting with baited breath, Forbes."_

Caroline sighed then, sitting up and running some water through her long curls. It had been such a merry evening. She should have known it was all too good to last.

She thought back to this morning. Even now, Bonnie's clear voice declaring her name as the next candidate to meet with Klaus still rang in her head, disturbing her relaxed state. She could still see the incredulous looks of her friends as yet another of their little group would be put to the test.

Tonight she would face Klaus.

In hindsight, she should not have been surprised—she even suspected Klaus had planned it so. It would be better this way and get it over with sooner rather than later—at least then she could stop worrying about it, and more importantly, _him._ In all honesty, she was intrigued to see how he would behave with her. Would he be the suave, charming royal who danced with such agility and gallantry? Or the hot-tempered, rampaging hybrid who had inflicted pain on more people than there were stars in the sky? She would have to wait and see.

In any case, she was more concerned on sticking to her cover story, especially since he had been sniffing around her already what with his interrogations of both Lexi and Elena. No doubt he would have plenty of questions to pose to her in person, and she could only pray that she didn't slip up.

After a final rinse to ensure all of the grime was erased from her body, she stood up, shivering in the cool air, and wrapping the fluffy towel around her body. She methodically rubbed down her wet skin before using it to pat down her drenched hair. Satisfied with her routine, she approached her drawers. Crouching down, Caroline rummaged through them hastily, throwing articles of clothing onto the bed as she went. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to wear to her evening with Klaus tonight. Her dresses she had brought from home seemed laughably shabby compared to the gown she had worn to the ball, and she didn't even own that one. Briefly, she considered asking Bonnie if she could select another gown from the castle's collection. It would certainly make her feel less like a simple peasant in Klaus's presence…_No_, she scolded herself firmly, her stubbornness rising in full force. She was not about to prance around in fancy borrowed clothes to cater to Klaus of all people. Why should she care about her appearance? She owed him nothing, especially not after all of the trouble he had caused her what with threatening her and her friends every other minute.

Her mind made up, Caroline chose her least appealing gown of simple brown linen. She had just managed to pull it on when a gentle rap on the door interrupted her. She opened the door, and was intrigued to see Bonnie's smiling face greeting her.

"Hello, Bonnie. What brings you here? It's only three o'clock, and I thought I still had another hour or so—" Caroline rambled, afraid she had mixed up the time when Bonnie was to escort her to the king.

Bonnie laughed. "No, no, Caroline, you still have time left. I am actually here to bring you something you will need for this afternoon." It was then that Caroline noticed the witch's hands were full of what looked like men's clothing. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Wordlessly, Caroline stepped back, closing the door behind Bonnie and watching curiously as the brunette laid the garments on the chair.

"What exactly are those for?" Caroline inquired, tilting her head as she took in the black pants, leather boots, and dark blue tunic.

"The king has requested that you wear this to your interview."

Caroline stared. "Whatever for? I can't just walk around the castle in men's clothes—what on earth is he playing at?" she hissed, more to herself than Bonnie. She could just picture Klaus's smug face at her ridiculous attire, and the image only infuriated her more.

Bonnie laid a hand on her arm. "Relax, Caroline. Honestly, stranger things have happened than a woman dressing as a man around here." She cocked her head toward the door and listened for a second, then looked back a Caroline with a knowing smile dancing in her green eyes. "I shouldn't be saying this, but I gather he has quite the interesting evening planned for tonight, hence the strange attire," she glanced at the clothes. "I know you're upset with him, but please wear them? It will do no good to antagonize him," Bonnie coaxed, her eyes pleading.

Caroline debated for a moment, desiring nothing more than to wear her humble dress simply to defy the hybrid his wish. But eventually, she heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I suppose I shall put up with it, just this once," she agreed reluctantly.

Bonnie's tense expression relaxed. "Thank you, Caroline." She dropped her hand from where it had rested on Caroline's arm. "Now that it is quite settled, I shall let you get dressed. I will return at a quarter to four." At Caroline's nod of understanding, the pretty witch disappeared out of the room.

Releasing an exasperated huff at the recent events, Caroline pulled her dress off and stuffed it back in its place in the dresser drawer. She eyed the garments on her chair, their presence silently mocking her. Steeling herself, she resigned herself to her fate, her hand grabbing the deep blue tunic and shimmying into it. Her senses were promptly assaulted with an overwhelming, masculine scent that reminded her of…_Klaus_. She breathed in deeply, the smell surprisingly comforting. Tugging the shirt in place, she threw her head back with a groan. She was going to spend the evening with _Klaus_, and wearing _his_ clothes. _How mortifying!_ She wished that the floor would simply open up and swallow her whole so she could avoid the embarrassment.

Her cheeks flaming and cursing her misfortune, she tugged the pants up her legs with ferocity. She stood up, glancing at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Although the garments were rather baggy on her slim frame, she begrudgingly acknowledged that they were extremely comfortable, the softness of the fabric warming her skin.

After donning the leather boots, she spent some time taming her curls that had finally dried from her bath, coaxing them into a long braid down her back. Satisfied with her appearance (for the most part), she flopped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling and preparing herself for the evening ahead. She wondered what Klaus had in store for her.

Yawning and figuring she may as well rest for a short while before Lexi, Katherine, and Elena came to see her off, she closed her eyes, and drifted into an uneasy doze.

* * *

Caroline stood outside the imposing door made of black walnut wood and wrought iron, her hand poised to knock. Bonnie had left a mere second ago, instructing her to knock on the door three times. The other witch had been very secretive, leading her into unfamiliar parts of the castle that she had never seen before. She was fairly certain she was somewhere in the western wing of the castle where the Original family had their chambers, judging by the increasing opulence in the décor as they walked. The corridors were lined with exquisite tapestries, stone busts set on columns of marble, brightly polished suits of armor…it was a splendid sight.

The flames shining from the brass wall sconces mingled with the fading light from the windows and flickered over Caroline, holding her head high as she steeled herself to knock.

Before she had even moved, however, she felt a rush of air behind her, followed by a cheeky voice.

"Sneaking around the castle, are we? The west wing is off-limits, or didn't you know?" Caroline whirled around, coming face to face with Kol. She stiffened, recalling all the stories she had heard about the prince and his rakish ways. He leaned against the wall casually, regarding her with an expectant yet mocking gaze, arms folded across his chest.

Caroline recovered quickly. "I was summoned here, my lord," she said bravely, curtseying. "Bonnie brought me just a moment ago."

"Ah, so you're one of the candidates!" Kol exclaimed, giving her an appreciative once-over. Caroline crossed her arms, uncomfortable with his ogling. "I thought you looked familiar. Weren't you the girl who danced with Nik at the ball?"

Caroline nodded brusquely. "Yes, I am." Uneasy in his presence and itching to be rid of him, she turned back towards the door. "Now if you don't mind, my lord, I need to—"

She got no further as Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She stiffened as he brought his lips to her ear.

"It's rude to turn your back on an Original, darling…what was your name?"

"Caroline," she bit out, already trying to pull away from him. "And it's rude to assault a woman, my lord." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Kol merely laughed. The next moment, Caroline's breath was knocked out of her as her back crashed into the hard stone wall, pinned between it and Kol, who had a wicked smile plastered to his handsome face. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." He leaned closer, both hands resting on either side of her head. "I don't think Nik would mind if I whisked you off for a bit, you look like a tasty little thing—"

Suddenly, Kol let out a sharp cry as he was thrown off of her and into the opposite wall. Caroline gasped as she beheld none other than Klaus, pure rage emanating from him, choking Kol with both hands as he shoved him against the wall.

"Say another word to her and I'll tear out your liver," the hybrid snarled at the younger Original.

Kol kicked him in the shins, clawing at the hands currently crushing his windpipe. Klaus loosened his hold enough for him to choke out, "Come on, Nik! It was only a joke!"

"Really? I should think the bruises on Miss Forbes's arm say otherwise," Klaus spat, shaking him soundly.

"Klaus, let him go," Caroline stepped closer, not enjoying the scene. She knew Kol deserved it, but the pained whimpers escaping his lips softened her anger—not to mention that Klaus inflicting pain made her heart clench painfully.

Klaus' head turned slightly to the side, aware of her presence, but he did not release Kol, whose struggles had slowed as air was sucked from his lungs.

Realizing he needed more persuasion, she hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder, pressing into it gently but firmly. "Please," she whispered.

He faced her fully then, his clenched jaw relaxing the smallest bit as he locked gazes with her. Slowly, Klaus turned back to Kol, releasing his hold on him and dropping him to the floor, the air filled with Kol's loud wheezes.

Caroline pulled her hand away from him and avoided his eyes, looking at Kol instead and offering him her hand. Klaus made an irritated noise at the gesture, which she stubbornly ignored. "Need a hand?"

Kol grinned at her, taking her proffered hand and coming to his feet, rubbing his neck. He turned to Klaus. "I like her, brother. She has spirit." He winked at Caroline, who slowly smiled back at his compliment.

"Get out, Kol, before I set Bonnie upon you," Klaus bit out, stepping in between her and Kol, invading his younger brother's personal space.

The younger Original looked positively horrified at the threat.

"Now, now, Nik, there's really no reason to drag Bonnie into this—"

"On the contrary, Kol, I believe Bonnie would enjoy giving you a taste of your own medicine, it's been far too long since she last set you on fire—"

Kol raised his palms in surrender. "Bloody hell, Nik, alright, I give in! There's only so much violence I can take!" he replied quickly, already backing down the hall. "It was lovely to meet you, sweet Caroline!" he yelled, disappearing around a corner before Klaus could do more than growl at him. They were left in a heavy silence.

Unable to control herself, Caroline giggled, immediately pressing her lips together and looking at Klaus out of the corner of her eye. He lifted an eyebrow at her in response.

"I believe that was the first time I ever saw an Original truly frightened before," she giggled some more, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

Klaus looked at her for a moment, the fiery anger in his eyes slowly giving way to amusement. He let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Bonnie has him on a tight leash. Kol is a nuisance, but she has a measure of control over him that the rest of us have yet to attain. It can be very convenient at times, I can assure you."

Caroline laughed outright. "I'm sure she is." Her amusement was cut short by the little hiss of pain that escaped her lips as soon as she moved her arm. Kol might be a nuisance, but he had a grip of iron.

Klaus's expression darkened, his brow furrowing. "Give me your arm."

He reached out, bringing her arm that Kol had injured up close for his inspection. There were faint fingermarks on her skin, already turning a shade of brown. He gritted his teeth at Kol's behavior, silently vowing to have a little chat with his brother later. Preferably with some vervain-soaked knives.

"It's fine, I'll be alright," Caroline said.

She sensed that the mood had shifted by the way Klaus cradled her arm and the intense stare he directed at her. Unable to look away from those piercing blue eyes, she jumped when the felt him press a few light, tender kisses against the bruises Kol had left.

Before she could even blink, he had released her arm and taken a step away from her.

She swallowed and shifted on her feet, unsure of how to respond.

Thankfully, Klaus seemingly regained his composure, clearing his throat and jerking his head towards the end of the hall. She took the hint and followed slightly behind him. Every so often, she caught him giving her sideways glances before he would hastily turn away again. Once, he opened his mouth, as if to strike up a conversation, but promptly shut it. It was rather amusing—the villainous hybrid trying to pluck up the nerve to speak to her of all people. There was something else, though—a small twinge of power, knowing that she affected him in some small manner. She felt an immense satisfaction at the knowledge; and besides, it was only fair, especially since deep down she knew he had an effect on her as well that was slowly infiltrating her defenses. _At least we are on somewhat of an even footing. _

They had reached a set of doors that led out into a part of the grounds that Caroline had never seen before. Klaus led her through an expanse of trees, the trail winding past shrubs and plants in full bloom, a warm breeze whispering through the woods. They walked on, still maintaining a safe, comfortable silence, when Klaus stopped them.

They had cleared the woods and stood on the edge of an enormous field, the sun still radiating its final late afternoon rays before dusk, covering the field in a blaze of orange light. Caroline noticed with some perplexity that the field was fenced in all around. About a stone's throw away to the left stood a large barn, the whinnying of horses audible on the evening breeze. Her surprised expression gave way to awe as Klaus nudged her to the right. She caught her breath. Tethered to one of the fence posts was a beautiful black horse, snorting and stamping the grass impatiently. Caroline forgot all about Klaus standing next to her as she instinctively inched closer to the magnificent creature.

"His name is Stian," she heard Klaus murmur in her ear as he stood behind her.

"Is he yours?" she whispered.

"Yes."

She smiled, not taking her eyes from the horse that was now tossing his head stubbornly at the newcomers. She chuckled inwardly. Apparently, horse and rider had much in common.

"He's beautiful." She reached out, extending her hand towards Stian, who stilled, eyeing her curiously. He sniffed at her hand, and to her utter surprise, nuzzled into her hand. Her fear at being bitten subsiding, she brought her other hand up to touch the impossibly silky mane dangling down his forehead. A laugh escaped her as Stian leaned over the fence and into her touch.

Klaus remained rooted to the spot in astonishment. "He likes you."

Caroline turned around at his incredulous tone. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Stian usually shies away from strangers, or bites them. He can be a little mood," he elaborated.

Caroline snorted. "Like rider, like horse, I suppose."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but smiled at her.

"Have you ever ridden before, Caroline?" he asked casually.

Caroline looked away from him then. "No, I have not," she breathed. She had only ever seen the beautiful creatures when they made the occasional appearance on the streets near her home. To be able to ride one… "But it's always been something I have wished to experience," she blurted out without thinking.

She cringed, mentally smacking herself for her slip-up. She hated feeling so incompetent and inexperienced in front of him. The ancient hybrid who had probably experienced everything that this world had to offer and more. What had happened to ignoring his attempts at charming her? She couldn't let him know that he had made a crack in her resolve with this.

Judging from the pleased expression on his face, he already knew. _Damn him._

"It would be my greatest pleasure to fulfill this wish." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Hesitantly, Caroline moved closer and took it. His smile widening, they started towards the barn.

* * *

Klaus proved to be an exemplary rider. At her request, he first put Stian through his paces around the enclosure while Caroline watched from the sides, spurring Stian on so fast that horse and rider became a blur of black flying around the field. Klaus looked so…carefree. She could see him smiling and laughing as he spoke to Stian, the horse answering his every command. It was difficult reconciling the image of this genuine, almost human Klaus with the mask of indifference and cruelty he assumed so frequently.

He made good on his promise to fulfill her wish of riding, although he wouldn't hear of allowing her to attempt to ride by herself as it was her first time. Instead, he pulled her up in front of him, her back pressing into his front.

"Now I understand the choice in clothes," she commented, grateful that she didn't have to worry about becoming entangled in her skirts. "I suppose I should be thanking you."

Klaus chuckled behind her. "No need for that, love...I've already received my reward," he hummed suggestively in her ear. "You look stunning."

Caroline froze as he brought his arms around her, hands brushing lightly against her thighs. She swallowed, acutely aware of how his extremely close proximity, the way he was cradling her against himself. She closed her eyes, her mind growing cloudier by the second, his touch causing an involuntary shiver all over her body.

A whicker from Stian, however, broke the spell, and Klaus's hands moved to grip the reins.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asked softly, holding the reins with one hand and moving the other tightly around her waist, pulling her to him.

Caroline nodded, ignoring the thrilling feeling of his body surrounding her, and grabbed hold of his arm with both hands.

"Hold on." With a low command to Stian, they were off, trotting around the field.

Caroline held onto Klaus's arm like a vise, the unfamiliar rocking motion increasing her fear of falling. Her body tensed.

"Don't be afraid, Caroline. I won't let you fall." Klaus encouraged her, sensing her trepidation. "Just breathe and try to relax."

She obeyed, willing herself to calm down. After a few minutes, she felt much better, and her fear eventually melted away as Klaus dug his heels in Stian's sides, urging him to greater speeds.

The world spun around them in a whirlwind of colors as Stian cantered on, the wind whipping around them. Caroline let out a whoop of laughter at the sudden intoxicating feeling of freedom, of weightlessness, the adrenaline pumping through her as they sped on.

If only she could see the dimpled smile of contentment gracing the face of the rider behind her.

* * *

Much later, Stian was spent and Klaus had settled him back into his stall for a well-earned rest. Caroline had never felt more alive: her hair tousled, eyes bright, and complexion flushed after the afternoon's activities. It had been a perfect afternoon.

As they ambled back to the castle, however, her conscience began to take over.

She had just spent what felt like some of the best moments of her life in the company of the most notoriously ruthless man in Mystic Falls, and what was worse, she found that she had actually…enjoyed it. This side of Klaus was new and intriguing. She had seen flashes of humanity in him before, but it all paled in comparison to his behavior this afternoon. She found herself wishing to know more of this gentler side of the Original hybrid, and wondering how he could be like this one minute and severing heads the next.

_Speaking of severing heads…_

Memories of his threats towards her and her friends, his ill-treatment of Elena and Lexi—the entire situation—flooded into her brain all at once. She cursed herself for letting her guard down. How could she have forgotten who she was currently walking next to? This was Klaus. He killed off his former queen just because they had a disagreement. He also was one who never did anything without an angle, some benefit for himself. What if this whole show of generosity was a pretense, a way to play with her before he dug his claws into her and ripped her to shreds? She wouldn't put it past him; charming his victims seemed to be his style.

Well, she wasn't going to be a gentle little lamb led to the slaughter—not without a fight, at least.

"Klaus, wait." She stopped walking, nervously fidgeting with her hands. She knew what would happen when they retired to the castle, and although his questioning of her was inevitable, she couldn't stand to put it off any longer. She wanted it over and done with here and now.

"Yes, love? What is it?" Klaus followed her example and paused. They were still in the middle of the woods, out of sight of the castle or any prying eyes.

Biting her lip, she straightened up and looked him square in the face. "I am waiting for your interrogation to begin. That is the entire purpose for me being with you, and I would rather you do it now than put it off any longer."

Klaus's eyes narrowed, holding her firm gaze. "Would you indeed?"

"Yes, I would," she stated bravely. "And if this whole outing was your way of luring me into a false sense of security, then it hasn't worked," she added, in what she hoped was a convincing tone, her anger rising every second.

His blue eyes turned to ice in an instant. They bored into hers for a moment, before he finally straightened and gave her a curt nod. "As the lady wishes."

She stared back at him coolly, arms crossed in defiance.

He began to circle her, his featured hardened into a menacing glare. "I believe the best course of action to save precious time would be for me to lay all of my cards on the table, Caroline. Would that be agreeable to you?" he mocked her, all vestiges of humanity closed off.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Caroline answered with false sweetness. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her impudence.

"Very well." He stood right in front of her, his face so close that she could feel their breaths mingling together. "I want you, Caroline Forbes, to be my queen."

Time ground to a halt as the words reverberated loudly in her brain as a soft gasp escaped her lips. "What?"

"You heard me." Klaus picked up her hands hanging limply at her side and enfolded them with his own. "I want to you to stand by my side, as my queen, my wife…and my lover. I want you to wake every morning in my bed, flushed from a night of passion. I want you to learn how to ride a horse all by yourself, and even learn to paint under my guidance. I want to take you to see the world outside of this city—places of adventure and genuine beauty. I want you to entrance the whole of Mystic Falls with your charm and beauty and grace, so that you are well-loved by all, but every single man in the entire supernatural realm will know that you belong to me alone."

He spoke in a low, seductive whisper, thumbs absently tracing patterns on her hands. "And one day, when you are ready, I want to ensure you will never leave my side for the rest of eternity." He shot her a meaningful look.

Caroline could barely breathe, caught up in his honeyed words. He wanted her to be queen. _His_ queen. The queen of Mystic Falls. He even wanted to change her into a vampire, if she understood him rightly. She would have laughed out loud at the sheer insanity of it all if it wasn't such a serious situation. She could only imagine the look of Stefan's face if he could see her now.

"Well, sweetheart? What say you?" Klaus smirked at her, clearly pleased at having her so flummoxed.

His question was like a spark, kindling her simmering fury into a white-hot blaze.

"What say I?" she mocked, pulling her hands firmly from his grasp. "I say, no."

Her muscles clenched with real fear when she saw his expression turn black.

"No?" he repeated softly, his hands balling into fists. She took a step back.

"I thank you for the honor, Your Majesty, but I must decline your offer."

"Why?" He stood rigidly, shoulders tense, brow furrowed, eyes flickering with rage.

"Why?!" Caroline threw her hands out incredulously. "Because I do not trust you, I don't even like you! I have been forced to stay here against my will, all so that you may pick out whatever girl you wish to toy with, only to kill her the moment she stands up to you when you killed her family!"

"Do not dare to speak to me about Tatia," he seethed. "That is no business of yours."

"Very well, then let's talk about how you treated my friends with contempt and used them to gather information on me!" she retaliated, victory flashing through her as Klaus tensed. "You threatened their lives when you could have simply asked me myself! But instead you reverted to cowardice and manipulation. It must be nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want at the expense of others."

"Enough! I will not be spoken to in this manner!" Klaus bellowed, towering over her. "For your information, I spoke to your friends first for the sole reason that you have lied to me about yourself before, _love._" He lowered his voice to a hiss. "I wonder what your poor, deceased mother would say about your deceitful behavior."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Caroline exploded.

Her mother, whom he damn well knew was dead—the woman who had been torn from her when she was small, the pain of her loss now fresh in her mind, the wounds ripping open to choke her with sorrow once again.

Her eyes burned with wrath, her entire being focused on her anger towards Klaus. The next second, he fell to the ground with a grunt of pain, clutching his head.

"What the…Caroline?" his voice rang out with another moan of agony as she focused on him, so wrapped up in her emotional turmoil that she barely knew what was happening. All she could see was red.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this, you bastard!" she shrieked in fury, her hands shaking.

The air began swirling around them, branches from trees cracked and fell with loud crashes, the magic within her finally free of the tight seal she kept on her emotions. She closed her eyes, shocked at the power coursing through her. It felt...amazing...like she could do anything.

A sharp cry from Klaus, however, broke her from her almost trance-like state. She blinked, shaking her head, and noticed Klaus on the ground. She gasped; she had never done anything like that before. _I did that to him…oh no…_

She fell to the ground, panting heavily, trying to get a grip on the magic. _No, no, no, no, no! He can't find out! _

"Caroline! Stop!" she heard Klaus bark out next to her, still reeling from the migraine she had inflicted on him.

"I'm trying!" She screamed in response, curling up into a ball and focusing on taking deep, relaxing breaths. She could almost hear Stefan in her ear, soothing her with comforting words.

_You're going to be fine, dear one. Just relax._

Gradually, the wind died down as she recovered her control, the tension in her muscles loosening with each breath she took. Finally, she opened her eyes and sat up, shaking slightly. "Klaus?"

"You're a witch." A low, calm voice rang out from behind her. She hurriedly stood, turning towards where Klaus now leaned against a tree, his face impassive, but his eyes regarded her with a mixture of shock and chagrin.

There was no chance she could talk herself out of this. She was caught.

"Yes." Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she looked at the ground, completely exposed to him.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, she cut him off, her voice quiet but firm. "And if you have any respect left for me, you would never speak about my mother like that again."

She watched him cautiously, catching a flicker of guilt flit across his handsome face. It vanished as quickly as it had come, his face returning to its previous impassivity.

"You lied to me."

Her head snapped up, opening her mouth to protest. "Don't deny it, love," he cut her off, coming towards her exactly like a predator closing in for the kill, that hint of gold surfacing in his blue eyes. "And just when I thought we were in the business of being honest with each other..."

"I did it to protect myself!" she exclaimed, not caring that she was practically poking the beast.

"Ah, yes, because your access to magic renders you so weak and defenseless. What was it you said earlier about cowardice, hmm?" he spat sardonically, running his hands through his curls, snarling at her. "Why did you lie to me, Caroline?"

"Because…because…I didn't want you to take advantage of me! It was bad enough that you discovered I wasn't a vampire, but I knew you would have murdered me without a second thought if you knew I was a witch," she explained furiously, shaking her head at him. "We're not exactly the most respected beings in Mystic Falls, as you well know." She rubbed her temples in frustration. "And really, can you blame me for withholding the truth from you? Vampires like you think witches like me are the scum of the earth. How else was I supposed to survive in a den of vampires who would either drain me dry or manipulate my powers to their advantage?"

Klaus shot her a strange look, a mixture of irritation and desire. Her breathing stilled as she was swept up in his gaze.

"You are not the scum of the earth, Caroline. I would have protected you."

She froze in place, mouth agape, staring at his blunt answer. She could feel her pulse racing as she beheld a hint of vulnerability in him, in his confession.

Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat nervously, wringing her hands. "You didn't even know me. Why on earth would you protect me? Don't you hate witches?"

Klaus shrugged. "In general, yes. They can be very stubborn and judgmental—no offense, love," he added at her noise of protest. He paused then, catching her eyes with his own. "But I fancy you."

Caroline blinked, certain she had misheard him. Surely, he was joking. "You…fancy me?" she scoffed slightly, although her heart was fluttering madly.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" He questioned her. "You're beautiful, you're strong, full of light…I enjoy you." He lowered his lashes, exhaling a huff of air before he added softly, "And I am sorry about your mother."

Speechless, Caroline stood there, bewildered. At length, she recovered her voice. "I accept your apology, but-I do not want to be queen. I do not want that power—I have never wanted it. Please, just choose someone else and let me go home, where I can live in peace," she pleaded, the exhaustion from the magic she had accidentally performed combined with the evening's events finally taking their toll on her.

Before she could so much as blink, Klaus moved impossibly closer, their noses almost touching. She stopped breathing altogether.

"Be that as it may, I choose you, and only you, Caroline."

She looked up, his features so full of determination, that handsome, stubbled jaw set.

It was too much—far too much to absorb in a single evening. She warred against herself, her heart whispering that Klaus felt something for her, that he had thought her worthy of the title, just as Stefan and Bonnie did, and it was a chance for her to make a difference in the lives of the witches as well as a chance for herself to spread her wings and drink in the world around her, as Klaus had promised her so temptingly—but her mind screamed at her to run, to return to her comfortable and safe existence with Stefan and Katherine and Elena and leave the queenship for another to bear, to escape from the hybrid king who had so quickly wormed his way into her soul and who was bound to destroy her, by death or by ensnaring her with a feeling that she dared not name, a feeling she feared she already harbored for him in the deepest recesses of her self.

She chose the latter.

Without a word, she turned on her heel and ran from him, pumping her arms and legs to move faster through the woods, but knowing that there was no escape.

He appeared in front of her just as she reached the edge of the flower gardens. She ran into his hard chest and toppled backwards, thrown off balance. He swiftly caught her in his arms and pulled her into his chest, his red lips brushing her ear.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Caroline. You will be mine."

She shuddered at his closeness, the way her body molded to his so perfectly…and she hated him for it, the way he made her feel, like she was everything...

_No. _

She pushed away from him forcefully. "You would force me to stay? You would keep me here, locked in a cage, as your trophy?" Her voice shook with barely suppressed anger.

Klaus thrust his face into hers, startling her. "Yes."

She stamped her foot, screaming in protest. "You cannot make me!" She lowered her voice, eyes flashing. "I will hate you for the rest of eternity if you do."

"Eternity is a very long time, sweetheart," he chuckled hollowly. "And there's a very thin line between hate and love." His blue eyes darkened with desire, as he brought his hands up to cup her face gently.

She could lose herself in those eyes, so mesmerizing were their depths, just waiting to be explored by her...

_No._

Caroline breathed in sharply.

"I won't stay here," she stated resolutely.

Suddenly, Klaus snapped. He picked her up roughly, ignoring her loud protests, flashing them inside the castle. The next minute, she was sitting on her bed in her room, disoriented and dizzy from the supernatural speed.

Klaus stood by the door, the picture of cool indifference; but Caroline could see his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"You have no choice but to remain at my side, Caroline," he spoke in a low voice. "I am the king, and you will obey me." She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "And if I catch you so much as thinking about a glorious escape, your friends' lives will be forfeit."

Without another word, he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

Tears sprang into her eyes. Caroline collapsed back on the soft sheets, her body wracked with incessant sobs. The horse ride, their argument, his decision, his stubborn selfishness in taking away her freedom...it was too much to bear...she could never be queen, no matter what they all told her...

A knock sounded at the door. "Caroline?"

It burst open to reveal Katherine, Elena, and Lexi, all of whom stopped short at the sight of her tear-stained face.

She hid her face in her hands, ashamed that they had witnessed her distress.

"Oh, Caroline…" Elena whispered.

The compassion in her friend's eyes only made her cry all the more.

The three of them crawled onto the bed with her. She turned her face into the pillows, faintly comforted by Elena's hands rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

The quiet murmuring of Katherine's voice bidding her to sleep was the last thing she heard before the darkness took over.

* * *

**...How was it? Is everyone still alive?! P.S. the name Stian means "swift" in Norwegian (or so the internet tells me...) **


End file.
